A New Bleach
by Miiharu-chan
Summary: Rukia entra numa nova escola e lá conhece Ichigo e sua irmã Sayu, com o tempo ela começa a ser ameaçada por uma menina chamada Yuki, que é apaixonada por Ichigo.É minha primeira fic, então não liguem se estiver horrivel. Cap 24 e final on.
1. Uma nova vida

Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence…mas se pertencesse seria praticamente um yaoi 8D

--

Fic - A New Bleach…

01 - Uma nova vida

Assim que acordou percebeu que estava muito nervosa. Levantou e foi até a janela de seu quarto. "É isso, coragem Rukia…" repetia sem parar em seus pensamentos, era o primeiro dia naquela cidade, naquela escola, era seu primeiro dia como estudante do colegial. Se arrumou e saiu de seu quarto, ia em direção da cozinha.

-Bom dia filha - Hisana estava sorrindo ao ver a filha - o que vai querer de café querida?

-Bom dia mãe, acho que nada, não estou com muita fome…

-Você vai comer sim, vou fazer umas panquecas com morango para você

-Obrigada mãe

-Bom dia Rukia - seu pai chegou silenciosamente e se sentou na ponta da mesa e logo escondeu o rosto atrás do jornal

-Bom dia pai - apesar de sorrir Rukia sentia seu estômago revirar de nervoso. Hisana entregou as panquecas para Rukia que começou a comer rapidamente.

-Ei, ei vai com mais calma, a comida não vai fugir minha filha

-Desculpa mãe --v

-Tenho que ir - finalmente Rukia pode ver o rosto do pai que terminava o café

-Byakuya você não quer esperar a Rukia e leva-la na escola?

-Claro, porque não - Byakuya sorria para a esposa

-Pronto já terminei! - Rukia levantou e foi até a sala pegar suas coisas - Vamos pai!

-Sim - Byakuya levantou e beijou a testa de Hisana - Até mais tarde querida

-Até, e boa sorte na escola Rukia

-Brigada mãe - acenou e saiu quase correndo de casa para o carro, Byakuya a acompanhou e os dois entraram. Durante o caminho não falavam nada, Rukia estava muito nervosa, não sabia o que iria encontrar. Ao chegarem na frente da escola, Rukia respirou fundo e pegou suas coisas.

-Brigada por me trazer pai, até mais tarde - Rukia ia saindo mas foi segurada pelo braço

-Que pressa eim? Boa sorte minha filha - Byakuya a beijou no rosto e sorriu

-Brigada pai - Rukia sorriu e saiu do carro, mas ao sair trombou com uma menina.

-Opa!

-Eta eta - a menina ajudou Rukia a se levantar - Você tá bem?

-Tô sim, desculpa

-Tá tudo bem, meu nome é Kurosaki Sayu, mas me chame de Sayu-chan e você quem é?

-Kuchiki Rukia - ela olhou para a menina que tinha os cabelos castanhos avermelhados e os olhos escuros também. Ela usava uma maquiagem forte e sorria

-Você é nova aqui né?

-Sim, eu vou começar o primeiro ano

-Hum, eu já tô no terceiro ano e tenho um irmão no segundo, se tiver alguma duvida, qualquer coisa, pode me chamar Rukia-chan

-Claro

-Então vem, vou te mostrar a escola

As duas foram andando pelo gramado até o prédio conversando, entraram e Sayu acompanhou Rukia até a sua sala.

-Então na hora do almoço a gente se ve pode ser?

-Claro Sayu-chan

-Então até, qualquer coisa me chama! - Sayu subia as escadas apressada, Rukia virou para a porta e quando ia entrar alguém a empurrou.

-Opa! Desculpa baixinha! - um menino de olhos castanhos a ajudava a levantar - Você tá bem?

-Uhum...segunda vez hoje - sussurava para ela mesma

-Desculpa mesmo… - Rukia olhou para o menino e sentiu seu rosto esquentar, ele tinha os cabelos laranja e arrepiados, ele estava com um olhar curioso para ela. Seu coração estava disparado.

-Droga! Tô atrasado! Tchau e desculpa baixinha - o menino saiu correndo pelas escadas, Rukia ainda estava paralisada.

-Oi...você é a Kuchiki-san? - a professora estava na porta olhando meio desconfiada

-Sim! Sou eu Kuchiki Rukia

-Então pode entrar… - a professora fez as apresentações e Rukia sentou ainda pensando naquele menino

-Oi, meu nome é Hinamori Momo - uma menina que usava um coque sorria para Rukia

-Olá, Hinamori-san, pode me chamar de Rukia-chan

-Claro, e me chame de Momo, esse aqui é Hitsugaya Toushirou - Hinamori apontava um menino que sentava ao seu lado, ele tinha os cabelos brancos e arrepiados e olhos verdes.

-Oi, pode me chamar de Toushirou Rukia-chan - o menino sorria

-Claro

Passaram a aula conversando até o horário do almoço. Rukia pegou o seu e foi para a porta na esperança de encontrar com Sayu. Viu ela descendo a escada discutindo com aquele menino de cabelo laranja. Sentiu seu rosto queimar.

-Não quero saber! É melhor parar com isso!

-Mas…

-Fica quieto! - Os dois foram até Rukia discutindo - Oi Rukia-chan, te fiz esperar?

-Não, magina, acabei de sair

-Que bom, Rukia esse aqui é o meu irmão Ichigo

-Oi…ei…você é aquela baixinha que eu derrubei mais cedo, você tá bem?

-Sim, eu tô bem sim - Rukia nem olhava para Ichigo, sentia seu rosto fervendo

-Então vamos almoçar lá no telhado? - Sayu sorria docemente

-Claro

-Eu vou junto…

-Alguem te chamou?

-Não, mas graças a alguem eu esqueci meu almoço e agora eu vou comer o almoço desse certo alguem - Ichigo brigava com a irmã novamente

-Nem vou falar nada, Rukia você se incomoda se ele almoçar com a gente?

-Err…não nem um pouco…

-Brigado baixinha…quer dizer Rukia - Ichigo a abraçou, o que fez com que Rukia perdesse o ar

-Solta ela moleque! Coitada da Rukia-chan

-Err… - Ichigo a soltou encabulado - Desculpa…

-Vamo logo - Sayu começou a subir as escadas até o telhado, Ichigo a acompanhava e Rukia estava um pouco mais atrás. Durante o almoço conversaram bastante, Ichigo ficou mais quieto mas falava. No final desceram as escadas, cada um para sua sala, Rukia se sentia feliz, aquele menino de cabelo laranja tinha mexido com ela, não sabia descrever aquele sentimento.

-Rukia-chan!! Vem aqui! - era Hinamori que acenava freneticamente

-Fala Momo

-Você conhece a Kurosaki-san?

-Eu almocei com ela…porque?

-É que…bem…eu gosto de um menino que é da sala dela, inclusive é amigo dela…

-Sério? Quem é?

-Aizen Sousuke, ele usa óculos e tem o cabelo castanho, você já viu??

-Já, ele foi falar com ela

-Você sabe se os dois namoram??

-Não, mas acho que não, porque ele só falou uma coisa e foi embora

-Ai que bom ouvir isso

-Hahaha, só você mesmo - o resto das aulas continuaram normais até o final do dia. Rukia ficou na sala até todos sairem, queria aproveitar aquele momento, era só o primeiro dia mas sentia que já estudava lá a muito tempo. Saiu da sala e ia descendo as escadas com calma…

-Hei baixinha! - Rukia assustou e no que virou acabou caindo escada abaixo, não se machucou mas estava com a perna dolorida - Rukia! Nossa, você tá bem? - Ichigo desceu as escadas rapidamente e olhou para a menina preocupado - Droga, segunda vez que te faço cair, desculpa mesmo...

-Tô bem, não precisa se preocupar - Rukia levantou com a ajuda de Ichigo

-Droga, eu te acompanho até sua casa, você consegue andar?

-Consigo sim - mas ao tentar andar seu joelho dobrou e Ichigo a segurou, sentiu seu coração disparar no mesmo momento

-Consegue, sei…sobe aqui - Ichigo virou de costas e fez com que ela subisse de cavalinho nele. Foram o caminho inteiro assim em silêncio. Chegaram na frente da casa e Ichigo se abaixou para que Rukia descesse.

-Obrigada Ichigo, não precisava - Rukia abaixava a cabeça envergonhada

-Que nada, isso é o mínimo qu eu podia fazer, tenho que ir, até amanha - Ichigo sorriu, virou para seu caminho e começou a andar.

-Até…Ichigo - Rukia ficou olhando aquele menino se afastar e entrou. Sentia seu coração batendo forte e se sentia feliz, como nunca tinha se sentido antes. Lembrou daquele rosto, daqueles olhos e sorriu que nem boba. Mal o tinha conhecido e já estava assim, apaixonada por Kurosaki Ichigo…

--

Notas: 1 - Não vou usar as personalidades do mangá... aqui Byakuya é carinhoso, Rukia é mais meiga, Ichigo menos extressado, Inoue é menos chata...

2 - Yuki e Sayu são personagens inventadas por mim…a Sayu vai ocupar o lugar de Yuzu e Karin, e a Yuki vai ser tipo a Inoue no mangá só que agressiva…depois eu coloco a ficha das duas aqui

3 - Byakuya e Hisana são os pais da Rukia e a Masaki ainda está viva

4 - Acho que não vai ter tantas briguinhas IchiRuki, já que eles tem o jeito diferente aqui...


	2. Almoços

Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence…ainda bem…

--

**02 - Almoços**

No outro dia Rukia acordou mais cedo e resolveu ir andando para a escola. Foi andando com calma até que encontrou Sayu junto com uma menina ruiva.

-Bom dia Rukia!

-Bom dia Sayu

-Essa aqui é a Inoue, ela é da minha sala

-Bom dia Rukia - respondeu a menina alegremente - espero que a gente possa ser amiga

-Bom dia Inoue, também espero isso

-Vamos indo, senão a gente vai chegar atrasada - Sayu começou a andar na frente das duas

-Sim sim, e ai Rukia, o que você tá achando daqui?

-Por enquanto eu tô gostando bastante...

-Ah! Rukia, meu irmão falou que você caiu da escada por causa dele, você tá bem?

-Tô sim...

-Ele ficou preocupado sabe?

-Não precisava tanto, eu tô bem... - Rukia olhava para o chão envergonhada

-Nossa, não imagino o Ichigo preocupado, ele sempre é muito sério... - Inoue olhava para para o céu - Eu acho que ele gosto de você Rukia hihihi

-Eu também acho... - Sayu e Inoue olhavam para Rukia enquanto riam

-Até parece, ele nem me conhece... - Rukia sentia seu rosto queimando

-Sei lá...só sei que ele não se preocupa assim nem mesmo com a Yuki...

-Quem é Yuki?

-É uma menina da sala dele, acho que eles ficaram uma vez ano passado, mas ela é toda apaixonada por ele, mas sinceramente acho que ele não gosta dela...

-Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza... - Sayu virou para as duas e começou a andar de costas - Eu cheguei e perguntei e ele falou que não suporta ela, só que ela não se toca

-Mas ele já falou isso pra ela?

-O pior que sim, e ela falou que vai conquistar ele de qualquer jeito

-Eu tenho medo do que essa menina pode fazer...

-Pelo jeito ela deve ser bem estranha

-O pior que não, ela até que é legal, mas se ela te ver sozinha com o Ichigo, ai sim, pode ficar com medo

-Pra você ter noção um dia eu sai junto com a Sayu e com o Ichigo, e bem na hora que a Sayu tava no banheiro ela me viu com ele e começou a brigar comigo, me xingar...nunca mais ela falou comigo...

-Nossa... - Rukia lembrou do dia anterior e teve medo, e se ela tivesse visto Ichigo levando ela nas costas. Continuaram conversando até a escola e logo na entrada encontraram o namorado de Inoue junto com um menino de cabelos escuros e uma tatuagem no rosto.

-Bom Uryuu!! - Inoue abraçou e beijou o namorado - Bom dia Shuuhei

-Bom dia Inoue - Shuuhei olhou para Sayu um pouco corado - Bom dia Sayu

-Bom dia Shuuhei, essa aqui é a Rukia, ela tá no primeiro ano

-Prazer Ishida Uryuu

-Bom dia Rukia, meu nome é Hisagi Shuuhei

-Bom dia Ishida-san, Hisagi-san

-Vamos entrar?

-Sim - logo que entraram cada um foi para sua sala, antes de começar a aula Rukia ficou conversando com Momo e Toushirou até que Ichigo entrou na sala.

-Ei Rukia! - ele foi até a menina que estava surpresa por ver ele lá.

-Bom dia Ichigo.

-Bom dia, passei aqui só pra saber se você tava bem

-Ah...sim, eu tô muito bem

-Que bom, sabe fiquei preocu...

-ICHIGO!! - uma menina loira de cabelos bem comprido e uma franja que quase cobriu seu olho direito gritava na porta - O que você tá fazendo aqui Ichigo? - tinha a voz melosa

-Não te interessa Yuki, dá licença - Ichigo olhou bravo para a menina - Então na hora do almoço a gente se fala Rukia

-Err...claro - Rukia ficou com medo quando viu que Yuki a olhava sem parar com ódio, ficou com receio de olhar aqueles olhos azuis claro.

-Até mais tarde - Ichigo foi até a porta e encarou Yuki, até que ela saiu e ele foi atrás, mas dava para ouvir ela falando no corredor

-Quem era aquela? Por acaso você tá pensando em me trair é Ichigo?

-Cala a boca Yuki! Eu não sou nada seu!!

-Nossa que medo daquela menina - Momo falou assim que viu a cara assustada de Rukia

-Nem fala...

-Se eu fosse ele eu morria...

-Acho que eu não vou ser assim com o Sousuke quando a gente namorar - Momo fantasiava

-Até parece que você vai namorar com ele - Toushirou tinha ficado sério, parecia com ciúmes

-Vo sim tá! - Momo começou a discutir com Toushirou e Rukia só ficou observando os dois rindo. Logo a professora chegou e as aulas foram normais como sempre até a hora do almoço. Rukia foi para o telhado e encontrou Sayu, Ichigo, Inoue e Ishida.

-Me dá!! Eu to com fome!

-Não!! Quem mandou esquecer o almoço de novo

-Mas ninguém me acordou e fiquei atrasado! Me dá um pouco vai Sayu!

-Não! Eu já dividi ontem!

-Err...oi gente...

-Oi Rukia! Que bom que vai almoçar com a gente - Inoue sorria alegremente

-É sim...err Ichigo?

-Oi? - Ichigo estava brigando com a irmã e estava sendo empurrado por ela

-Eu trouxe um almoço pra você - Rukia estava envergonhada, ela mesma tinha feito a comida pensando se ele iria aceitar - Eu achei que você iria gostar, é uma forma de agradecimento por ontem...

-Ah...brigado Rukia! - Ichigo se soltou da irmã e pegou o almoço que Rukia estava segurando

-Não precisa agradecer - Rukia levantou o rosto e viu que todos olhavam para ela, Sayu sorria e Ishida e Inoue se olharam e sorriram

-Nossa Rukia, isso tá muito bom! - Ichigo comia rápido a comida

-Que bom que você gostou...

-Se eu comesse essa comida todo dia, eu ficava feliz, sabe, essa aqui não sabe cozinhar muito bem...

-Cala a boca seu besta, se você não gosta pede pra mãe fazer pra você

-Se você quiser eu posso fazer seu almoço Ichigo

-Sério? Eu ia adorar - Ichigo sorriu para Rukia

-Não que isso Rukia, pra que ter trabalho com esse moleque, ele não vale a pena

-Não é trabalho nenhum, eu não ligo - Rukia sorriu. Sayu brigou a maior parte do almoço com Ichigo, Ishida e Inoue ficaram namorando, voltaram para a sala, Rukia foi até o banheiro, mas se arrependeu assim que entrou. Yuki estava lá e assim que a viu fez uma cara de "agora eu te mato" para Rukia.

-Qual o seu nome garota?

-Eu? Rukia...

-Olha aqui Rukia, se eu te ver de novo conversando com o MEU Ichigo, é bom se preparar, porque ninguém vai roubar ele de mim, ouviu bem?

-Ouvi sim, mas... - Rukia não sentia mais medo, lembrou que Sayu tinha dito que ele não gostava dela - que eu saiba você não é nada do Ichigo

-Você não sabe de nada, o Ichigo me ama e eu amo ele

-Não foi isso que eu ouvi, pelo que eu sei, ele não te suporta - Yuki foi andando até Rukia e a fez encostar na parede, chegou bem perto do rosto de Rukia a encarando e deu um pequeno sorriso

-Escuta bem o que eu vou te falar...se eu fosse você tomava muito cuidado com o que fala e é bom eu não te encontrar sozinha com ele- Yuki se afastou ainda encarando Rukia e saiu do banheiro. Assim que a porta fechou respirou fundo, sentiu suas pernas tremerem e pensou "Porque eu fui falar aquilo? Droga!". Lavou o rosto e foi para a sala, esperava que as aulas a distraíssem, não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria com ela.

--

**Notas:** Como prometido as fichas da Sayu e da Yuki...

**Fichas das personagens**

**Nome:** Kurosaki Sayu

**Idade:** 17

**Aniversário:** 07/04

**Cabelo:** Castanho avermelhado comprido

**Olhos:** Castanhos escuros

**Cor favorita:** Vermelho, xadrez e roxo

**Música tema:** Closer - Nine Inch Nails (sim, meus personagens tem até música tema XP)

**Biografia:** Sayu é filha de Ishiin e Masaki, irmã de Ichigo. É gentil com todos, e é leal aos amigos. Conhece Inoue desde pequena, sempre estudaram juntas e sempre foram muito amigas. Pratica kendô desde os 6 anos e no dojô conheceu Hisagi e Aizen, de quem é bem amiga. Tem uma paixão por Hisagi mas não tem coragem de se declarar. Seu jeito de ser engana as pessoas, muitos acham ela distraida e muito calma, mas poucos realmente a conhecem. Faz de tudo para proteger quem gosta, e é um pouco vingativa, se alguém faz mal a ela ou a alguém que gosta, faz com que a pessoa sofra ainda mais.

**Obs:** A Sayu foi totalmente inspirada em mim, tanto na aparência quanto no jeito de ser...Ela gosta do Hisagi mas bem mais pra frente vai aparecer uma pessoa que mexe com os sentimentos dela XP

**Nome:** Mitsukai Yuki

**Idade:** 16

**Aniversário**: 18/11

**Cabelo:** Loiro comprido

**Olhos:** Azul-claro

**Cor favorita:** Rosa choque, preto e lilás

**Música tema:** Keep your hands off my girl - Good Charlote

**Biografia:** Não se conhece os pais ou a família de Yuki. Se mudou para a cidade de Karakura quando tinha 14 anos e mora sozinha. Na escola conheceu Ichigo, logo quando o conheceu se apaixonou. Em uma festa acabou ficando com ele, o que fez ela pensar que eles namoravam. É muito obcecada e faz de tudo para ninguém se aproximar dele, já bateu e ameaçou meninas pelo fato de apenas conversarem com ele. As únicas meninas da escola com quem conversa são Tatsuki e Sayu, já que elas não oferecem "perigo".

**Obs:** Eu me inspirei em uma amiga minha pra fazer a Yuki, pelo menos no jeito, o cabelo é a la Deidara de ser, e sim ela vai inplicar bastante com a Rukia XP

**Brigada quem leu até aqui...reviews please **


	3. Ameaças

**Disclamer:** Bleach não me pertence…ainda bem…

--

**03 - Ameaças.**

Os dias passaram, Rukia levava os almoços para Ichigo e se tornou cada vez mais amiga dele e da irmã, Sayu, mas também cada vez mais recebia ameaças de Yuki, que seguia Ichigo onde quer que ele fosse.

-Yuki sai daqui!

-Mas Ichigo, eu não quero ficar longe de você!

-Mas Yuki eu vou no banheiro!

-Então promete que vai rápido? - Ichigo olhou para a menina com raiva e entrou no banheiro. De longe Momo e Rukia viam a cena.

-Isso sim que é ser obcecada por alguém...

-Nem me fale, ela não para de me ameaçar

-Se fosse comigo eu não sei o que faria… - quando olharam de novo viram que Yuki vinha na direção delas.

-Tá olhando o que Rukia? Você esqueceu que não vai conseguir roubar o Ichigo de mim?

-Yuki eu não quero roubar ninguém de você…

-Bom mesmo, senão vai se ver comigo - Yuki lançou um olhar ameaçador para Momo e foi embora

-A Yuki tá te enchendo o saco é? - Sayu tinha acabado de chegar e ouvido tudo

-Pois é…ela anda me ameaçando a muito tempo…

-Hum…ela é louca mesmo…Rukia você quer ir lá em casa?

-Err…eu não sei Sayu…eu tenho um pouco de vergonha

-Não precisa ter…meus pais tão viajando, e meu irmão não vai ficar em casa hoje…apesar de que isso não é uma boa notícia pra você né? - Sayu deu um sorriso malicioso que deixou Rukia vermelha

-Sayu! Tá, eu vou sim

-Que bom, na hora da saida me espera na porta tá? - Sayu subiu as escadas para sua sala deixando Momo e Rukia sozinhas novamente.

-A Kurosaki-san é bem estranha…

-As vezes eu também acho isso, mas ela é legal - Rukia e Momo entraram na sala, as aulas foram tediosas e parecia que o tempo não passava. O sinal tocou e Rukia saiu sem pressa da sala, esperou Sayu na porta e foram para casa. Caminharam calmamente e logo chegaram na casa dos Kurosaki. Era uma casa normal, nem muito grande nem pequena, era muito confortavel. Prepararam um lanche e foram para o quarto de Sayu.

-Rukia você não cansa de fazer almoço pro meu irmão todo dia?

-Não, eu gosto de cozinhar, e além disso ele gosta da minha comida… - Rukia corou e olhou para o chão

-Olha o que o amor faz com os jovens - Sayu ria deixando Rukia cada vez mais sem graça - Mas falando sério agora Rukia, a Yuki fez alguma coisa além de te ameaçar?

-Não, ela só fala, mas não faz nada

-Hum…mas se ela fizer qualquer coisa me fala tá?

-Tá bom…

-Sayu! Nee-san!! Minha camiseta tá aqui no seu quarto? - Ichigo entrou no quarto sem camisa, ele não sabia que Rukia estava lá. Rukia sentiu seu rosto ferver e o coração disparar. Ichigo tinha o corpo bem definido - Opa! Foi mal Rukia!

-Moleque bate antes de entrar!! E que camiseta?!

-Aquela roxa nee-san…- apesar de tudo Ichigo continuava no quarto esperando a tal camiseta

-Toma! E sai logo daqui! - Sayu jogou a camiseta na cara do irmão

-Valeu! E tchau Rukia! - Ichigo saiu provocando a irmã que levantou e bateu a porta

-Que moleque chato…desculpa Rukia

-Tá tudo bem…- Rukia ainda olhava para o chão envergonhada

-Na verdade, desculpa nada, eu sei que você adorou ver ele assim - Sayu ria muito

-Sayu! Para com isso! - passaram horas conversando e depois Rukia foi embora. Ia aproveitando o caminho, pensando no dia, apesar da ameaças estava feliz. Estava distraida quando…

-Yuki pára de me seguir!

-Mas Ichigo… - os dois pararam e viram a pequena olhando assustada

-Oi Rukia, tá indo pra casa?

-É… - Rukia não queria que Yuki soubesse que ela estava na casa de Ichigo

-Hum…ah, desculpa pela aquela hora que eu entrei no quarto sem camisa, foi mal… - rukia não conseguiu responder, olhou para Yuki que a olhava com raiva

-Como assim? - Yuki agarrou o braço de Ichigo

-Ela tava em casa com a minha irmã, nada demais - Ichigo se soltou de Yuki - Tenho que ir, senão eu vou ouvir um monte

-Tá, eu também tenho que ir…-Rukia sentiu suas pernas tremerem

-Eu vou com o MEU Ichigo…

-Até mais Rukia

-Até Ichigo… - os dois passaram por Rukia e Yuki sussurrou em seu ouvido "É bom você tomar mais cuidado…"

Rukia olhou para Yuki que já estava de costas e sentiu medo, virou para o seu caminho e começou a correr. Sentia que tinha que chegar o mais rápido possivel em casa. Conseguiu em poucos minutos, entrou e ao fechar a porta caiu no chão ofegante e começou a chorar.

-Rukia, querida o que aconteceu? - Hisana foi até a filha e a abraçou

-Nada mãe, não foi nada…

-Meu Deus Rukia você tá tremendo, vem pra cá - Hisana levou a filha até a sala e a fez sentar em um sofá - Fica aqui que eu vou preparar um chá - Hisana saiu para a cozinha

-Cheguei - era Byakuya - Olá Ru…meu Deus o que aconteceu filha? - foi até Rukia e a abraçou preocupado - alguém te fez alguma coisa? - Rukia olhou para o pai e o abraçou, sempre se dera melhor com ele do que com a mãe, contava tudo o que acontecia para ele. Rukia explicou toda a situação, Byakuya olhou para ela, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos

-Rukia você não precisa ter medo, você sempre foi uma garota forte e pelo o que você me disse essa Sayu vai te proteger não é?

-Uhum…

-Então, não precisa ficar assim, mas se alguma coisa acontecer, pode ter certeza que eu vou dar um jeito, eu não consigo ver minha filha assim - Byakuya passou a mão no rosto de Rukia e sorriu

-Brigada pai - Rukia abraçou o pai, sempre que conversavam ficava mais calma

-Agora que já tá mais calma, vamos falar sobre seu anivesário, afinal 15 anos é só uma vez - Hisana tinha chegado na sala e ouvido a conversa, mas resolveu não falar nada.

-Pode ser… - Rukia se sentia mais animada, seu aniversário ia ser logo e o sonho de sua mãe era uma festa tradicional

-E então, você já sabe quem vai chamar para dançar?

-Já tenho idéia, mas falta algumas pessoas

-Uhum…mas já convide essa semana, e outra coisa, quem vai ser o príncipe?

-Bem… - Rukia ficou vermelha

-Já entendi, chame ele também… - Hisana riu e anotou algo em um bloco

-Ah é…amanhã chegue cedo Rukia, vai ter uma surpresa para você - Byakuya olhou para a esposa e sorriu

-O que é?

-Você vai saber amanhã

-Aaaa…tá - continuaram a conversar sobre a festa até tarde. Antes de dormir Rukia pensou em tudo que tinha acontecido no dia e pensou como iria chamar Ichigo para sua festa sem que Yuki soubesse, mas logo esqueceu tudo isso e pensou qual seria a tal surpresa que o pai iria trazer…logo o sono veio e Rukia adormeceu sem ter idéia do que iria encontrar no outro dia, mas sentia que seria algo muito bom...

--

**Notas:** Perceba que na minha fic o Byby é muito carinhoso com a Rukia 8D mas é de propósito, queria ele fosse assim no manga XDD

Muito obrigada Chibi-chan pelas reviews, de verdade, fico feliz que você esteja gostando, mas relaxa, logo logo você vai ver que a Yuki não é tão ruim assim...na verdade é sim XDD. Mas que seja, espero que você continue lendo e comentando, é muito importante pra mim a opnião de quem le...se der, divulgue a fic por ai tá?

Outra coisa, eu toh lendo a sua fic tb, mas ainda não terminei, mas prometo que quando terminar eu deixo um comentário tá?

É isso...reviews please


	4. O Convite

**Disclamer:** Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem…

--

**04 - O convite**

No outro dia Rukia acordou cedo e foi para a escola, no caminho pensava em um jeito para convidar Ichigo para dançar com ela em seu aniversário. Logo na entrada encontrou com Momo e já a convidou para a festa.

-É claro que eu aceito Rukia-chan, eu nunca dancei em uma festa de 15 anos

-Que bom

-Mas com quem eu vou dançar?

-Ainda não sei…com quem você quer dançar?

-Com o Sousuke!

-Mas eu nem falo com ele direito…

-Relaxa Rukia, eu danço com quem você escolher, mas quem mais você vai chamar?

-Bem, a Inoue e o Ishida, a Sayu e o Hisagi, a Tatsuki, que eu me lembre por enquanto...já sei! Você pode dançar com o Toushirou!

-Com o Hitsugaya?

-O que que tem eu? - Toushirou tinha acabado de chegar e só tinha ouvido a última parte

-Toushirou você quer dançar na minha festa de 15 anos?

-Claro, porque não

-Ótimo, você vai dançar com a Momo

-Quê?! - Toushirou ficou muito vermelho, tinha ficado nervoso

-Porque? Você tem algum problema comigo?! - Momo começou a discutir, Rukia só ficou observando rindo. Entraram na escola, na hora do almoço Rukia convidou Sayu, Inoue e Ishida.

-Claro Rukia, vai ser um prazer - Sayu sorria meio distraida

-A gente vai adorar Rukia-chan

-Verdade, muito obrigado por convidar a gente

-Que isso gente

-Com quem a Sayu vai dançar Rukia?

-Vou chamar o Hisagi - Na mesma hora que ouviu aquilo Sayu engasgou e começou a tossir muito

-Hahaha, sabia que ela ia ficar assim - Inoue ria da amiga. Sayu respirou fundo e virou para Rukia

-De qualquer jeito, quem você vai chamar pra dançar com você?

-Bem… - Rukia abaixou a cabeça envergonhada

-Já entendi, mas cuidado quando chamar ele, na verdade chama a Yuki também, mas coloca ela pra dançar com outra pessoa, você pode chamar o Sousuke, eu explico pra ele e assim você pode ficar sossegada

-Pode ser… - Rukia entendeu que não teria outro jeito senão aquele - Sayu onde tá seu irmão?

-Ah…hoje ele não veio, não tava se sentindo bem

-Ah… - Rukia olhou para o almoço que tinha levado para ele e entregou para Sayu - Então você leva pra ele?

-Claro Rukia - Sayu pegou o almoço, continuaram a conversar sobre a festa até o final do almoço, no final do dia Rukia encontrou com Yuki na porta e a convidou

-Você tá me chamando pra dançar na sua festa?

-Isso, eu acho besteira a gente não se falar, quero que a gente seja amiga - Rukia sorriu e Yuki a olhou desconfiada

-Você não vai roubar o meu Ichigo?

-Claro que não - "Eu não vou roubar, ele não é seu…"

-Então tá, eu danço - Yuki sorriu - Sabe, até que você não é tão chata, gostei de você

-Hehehe, que bom que você aceitou, depois a gente conversa melhor - Rukia saiu dando um leve aceno para a loira que a observava. Ia andando sem pressa, até que lembrou que seu pai tinha prometido uma surpresa e começou a correr para casa. Chegou e entrou rapidamente.

-Ichigo! Cheguei!

-To no quarto - Sayu entrou na casa, pegou o almoço e foi até o quarto do irmão

-E ai…tá melhor?? - Sayu entrou e sentou na cama enquanto Ichigo estava sentado na cadeira olhando a janela

-To sim…que isso? - apontou para o pacote que Sayu carregava

-Ah a Rukia pediu pra eu te entregar o almoço que ela tinha feito

-Ah…valeu - Ichigo pegou da mão da irmã e começou a comer - Nossa, ela cozinha muito bem

-Hum…Ichigo, o que você acha da Rukia?

-Como assim?

-Você gosta dela?

-Como amiga, porque?

-Você é lerdo mesmo - Sayu deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto

-Porque você falou isso? Eu não sou lerdo…

-É sim, não percebeu até agora o que a Rukia sente por você né?

-O que ela sente por mim…

-Ela gosta de você moleque!

-Hã? - Ichigo quase derrubou a comida no chão - É sério isso?!

-Claro que é, porque você acha que ela faz almoço pra você todo dia?

-Ah, sei lá, nunca tinha pensado nisso - Ichigo olhou para o chão, como nunca tinha percebido não sabia, gostava muito dela, não sabia descrever esse sentimento, mas nunca tinha pensado em amor

-Olha - Sayu estava sentada olhando para ele - Ela vai te chamar pra dançar com ela no aniversário de 15 anos…

-Mas eu não sei dançar!

-Isso é só um detalhe, mas é melhor você aceitar

-Uhum, mas e a Yuki?

-Relaxa, da Yuki cuido eu, enquanto a você, acho melhor achar um jeito de retribuir a Rukia - Sayu levantou e saiu deixando o irmão pensando em Rukia e o que sentia por ela

-Cheguei!! Mãe! Pai!

-Não precisa gritar eu to aqui - Byakuya apareceu na frente de Rukia rindo

-E então, cade a surpresa??

-Calma…vem cá - ele puxou a filha até a sala - Pronto - Rukia olhou e não viu ninguém, até que um menino de cabelos vermelhos com várias tatuagens apareceu na porta

-RENJI!! - Rukia correu e pulou em cima dele

-E ai baixinha!

-Que saudade! Que bom que você veio!

-É claro, você não acha que eu ia perder seu aniversário, não é?

-Hehe, claro que não, Brigada pai pela surpresa - Rukia soltou o amigo e abraçou o pai

-Não precisa agradecer, era o mínimo

-Mas você vai demorar pra ir né Renji?

-E como, vou estudar com você baixinha

-Sério? Que bom! - apesar dele ser mais velho, Rukia tinha ficado feliz que poderia ve-lo todos os dias novamente. Ficaram até tarde conversando, e acabaram indo atrasados para a escola

-Ai que droga, eu nunca cheguei atrasada

-Cala a boca baixinha e continua correndo! - Renji olhava para Rukia e não viu um ruivo que estava na sua frente. Os dois trobaram e cairam

-Olha por onde anda!

-Ai, desculpa - Ichigo levantou a cabeça e viu Rukia - Bom dia Rukia

-Bom dia Ichigo

-Você conhece esse ai Rukia?

-Esse ai chama Abarai Renji tá legal ow laranjinha

-Calma Renji, esse aqui é Kurosaki Ichigo ele é da nossa escola

-Prazer, mas a gente tem que ir esqueceu? - Renji começou a correr na frente dos dois

-Droga é verdade - Ichigo ia correr mas sentiu que Rukia segurava seu braço - Que foi Rukia? Não tá se sentindo bem?

-Não, eu to bem, é que…Ichigo você dançaria comigo na minha festa de 15 anos?

-Ah…bem… - Ichigo ficou sem graça na mesma hora, sentia seu rosto corar aos poucos

-É…mas se não quiser eu entendo - Rukia soltou seu braço e abaixou a cabeça, sentia seus olhos formigarem, começou a andar mas sentia Ichigo a segurando

-É claro que eu gostaria - Ichigo sorriu e Rukia retribuiu, foram se aproximando sem perceberem, estavam hipnotizados um pelos olhos do outro…

-Rukia! Vem logo - era Renji que gritava de longe, Rukia percebeu que estava muito perto de Ichigo, se soltou e correu até o amigo - Demoro com o namoradinho eim?

-Cala a boca Renji - deu um tapa no braço do amigo e continuou correndo. Se sentia aliviada e feliz por finalmente ter convidado ele, mal podia esperar pela festa, sabia que seria como um sonho.

--

**Notas: **Bem, sem muito o que comentar sobre esse capítulo XP

Chibi-chan brigada por divulgar, de verdade, fiquei muito feliz que você tá gostando tanto assim

É isso...reviews para uma criança feliz por favor XDD


	5. O Plano

**Disclamer:** Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem...

--

**05 - O plano**

Na hora do almoço Rukia foi junto com Sayu no clube de kendô para chamar Aizen e Hisagi para a festa. Entregou o almoço para Ichigo mas não disse nada, ainda estava envergonhada pelo que tinha acontecido mais cedo.

-Sousuke? - Sayu entrou no clube procurando os amigos

-Aqui Sayu - junto com ele estavam Hisagi, Renji e Tatsuki

-Oi gente, a Rukia quer perguntar uma coisa - Sayu empurrou a pequena na frente de todos

-É que bem, eu queria chamar vocês pra dançar na minha festa de 15 anos…

-Hum… - Tatsuki olhou para Renji - Claro Rukia, eu adoraria

-Eu também ia gostar muito - Hisagi olhou para Sayu um pouco corado

-Claro, eu aceito - Aizen olhou para a pequena sorrindo - Mas, a gente nem se fala direito…

-É eu sei, é que na verdade…

-É o seguinte Sousuke, você vai ajudar a gente num plano que eu pensei pra Rukia conseguir dançar com o meu irmão em paz, sem que a Yuki faça alguma coisa

-Entendi, pode ficar sossegada, eu ajudo sim Rukia

-Muito obrigada Aizen-san

-Me chame de Sousuke - Rukia olhou para o moreno e corou ao ver o sorriso que ele lhe dava, devia ser isso que tinha conquistado Momo

-A Yuki tá te enchendo é Rukia?

-Ela tava me ameaçando mas agora ela paro um pouco com isso

-Nossa, acho que ela só não ameaçou eu e a Sayu, porque de resto - Tatsuki fez uma careta

-Verdade? Porque você ela nunca ameaçou?

-Porque ela sabe que eu conheço o Ichigo desde que eu tenho 4 anos, então ela acha que não ofereço perigo nenhum, se é que você me entende

-Que menina louca essa tal de Yuki, ainda bem que eu não conheço ela

-Mas é fácil de reconhecer Renji, se você procurar uma loira que fica sozinha a maior parte do tempo é ela, vamos dizer que ela não é muito popular

-Falando desse jeito Shuuhei parece que ela é solitária

-Mas vai falar que não é?

-Nem falo nada…

-Sayu, seu irmão melhoro?

-Err… - Sayu olhou para Tatsuki e depois olhou para Rukia - Podemos dizer que sim…falando nisso eu tenho que ver se ele conseguiu comer

-Ué…porque? O que ele teve ontem? - Todos se olharam meio apreensivos, Rukia olhou para Renji que também não entendia nada

-Ele só não tava se sentindo bem - Sayu olhava para Rukia sorrindo, mas parecia nervosa

-Ah tá… - Rukia lembrou de Ichigo mais cedo e tinha visto que ele estava abatido, mas achava que não devia ser nada sério. No mesmo momento o sinal tocou - A gente tem que ir para a aula

-Sim sim, vamos, depois eu te conto o plano tá Sousuke

-Claro - Sayu puxou Rukia para fora e foi arrastando a menina até o prédio, na entrada Ichigo estava sentado olhando para o almoço ainda fechado que Rukia tinha entregado - Ei Ichigo…tá bem?

-Hum - Ichigo levantou a cabeça - Uhum, só não to com fome, foi mal Rukia, ter te dado trabalho e não ter comido - Ichigo entregou para Rukia, ela pode ver que ele apesar de sorrir estava com olheiras bem fundas e estava muito pálido.

-Não tem problema Ichigo, mas você tem certeza que está bem?

-Tenho sim, vamo subir senão a gente se atrasa - Rukia afirmou com a cabeça e começou a andar do lado de Ichigo - Err…Rukia?

-Hum?

-Você, sei lá, quer ver um treino do grupo de karate que vai ter hoje depois da aula? - Ichigo fazia parte do grupo junto com Tatsuki

-Oh, claro, eu adoraria - Rukia sorriu

-Ótimo, então a gente se vê depois da aula, até baixinha - Ichigo sorriu e foi para sua sala

-Até…Ichigo

No final das aulas Rukia arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e saiu. Foi até onde era o clube de karate e entrou, procurou Ichigo mas não achou, pensou que ele podia estar se vestindo.

-Rukia? - Tatsuki estava atrás de Rukia

-Oi Tatsuki, você viu o Ichigo?

-Na verdade, a Sayu me avisou que ele foi embora mais cedo

-Ah… - Rukia abaixou a cabeça com uma expressão triste e pensou "O que será que ele tem?"

-Mas assiste o treino e depois a gente pode ir embora juntas que tal? - Tatsuki sorria para a baixinha tentado anima-la

-Uhum…claro - Rukia sorriu meio forçado para Tatsuki, assistiu todo o treino e depois ficou esperando Tatsuki se vestir

-Pronto…demorei muito?

-Não

-Hehe

-Tatsuki, o que o Ichigo tem?

-Bem, na verdade nem eu sei, mas é bem difícil ele faltar desse jeito no treino.

-Ele tava tão pálido, ele parecia muito mal e nem sequer comeu

-Relaxa Rukia, não deve ser nada grave, as vezes ele só tava meio enjoado

-É, deve ser isso

-Mas mudando de assunto, tá ansiosa pra festa?

-To sim, espero que saia tudo certo

-Vai sim, que cor vai ser seu vestido?

-Vai ser roxo e o de vocês vai ser prata, acho que você vai gostar

-Com certeza deve ser lindo - foram o caminho inteiro conversando sobre a festa, mas Rukia ainda estava muito preocupada com Ichigo. No outro dia encontrou com Sayu no caminho e perguntou sobre ele.

-Err…bem Rukia, ele não vai vir hoje também…

-Mas o que que ele tem? - Sayu olhou para ela e depois para Inoue

-Deve ser uma virose, alguma coisa assim, nada grave, nosso pai já tá cuidando dele

-Hum…então depois da escola eu quero ir visitar ele

-Eu acho melhor não Rukia…

-Mas porque?

-Não que ele não goste de você, muito pelo contrário, mas é melhor não

-Mas…

-Rukia-chan, ouve a Sayu, é melhor você não ir

-Orihime… - Rukia olhou para as duas e concordou, elas conheciam ele melhor do que ninguém, mesmo assim não parava de pensar nele.

-Rukia? Você tá bem? - era Renji chamando a amiga que estava almoçando com ele, Hisagi e Aizen

-Hã? Claro…

-Tá preocupada com o Kurosaki né? - Rukia olhou para Hisagi

-Um pouco…

-Relaxa, quando você ver ele vai tá bem melhor - Hisagi sorriu para Rukia que retribuiu um pouco forçado. No final do dia ia andando sozinha para casa, já que Renji tinha sumido. Ia pensando até que sentiu alguém segurando seu braço e virou assustada.

-Calma, sou só eu - era Aizen que sorria

-Ah…você me assustou

-Não sabia que eu era tão feio assim

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer…é que…

-Calma, eu entendi hahaha - Rukia ficou corada - Na verdade eu queria te perguntar uma coisa

-O que é?

-É…você conhece a Hinamori não é?

-Sim, a Momo é minha amiga

-É verdade que ela gosta de mim?

-Ah… - Rukia não sabia o que dizer, não podia dizer não e também não podia dizer sim - É que…bem…err

-Não precisa falar mais nada, eu já entendi, eu tenho que ir, até mais Rukia - Aizen foi se afastando, Rukia somente observou o moreno e sentiu um calafrio, não sabia o porque mas ficou com um pouco de medo daquele menino.

--

**Notas:** Aizen foda!! Uhuulll \o/ Ignorem, pessoa viciada em Aizen XDDD

Bem, só vou avisar que a partir de agora é um cap por semana...toh meio sem tempo pra ficar aqui postando e sem contar que eu ainda não terminei a história. Agradeço a todos que estão lendo, muito obrigada e se puderem divulguem XP e deixem um review pra criança ficar feliz 8D agora respondendo aos comentários...

**Chibi-chan:** Primeiro de tudo, brigada por ser uma leitora tão fiel, isso me deixa feliz. Quantos anos eu tenho...eu tenho 18 mas cabeça de no maximo uns 12 XDD e vc?? E de novo valeu pelo apoio

**Lisa-chan:** Muito obrigada por ler a minha fic, eu sei que não é lá essas coisas mas eu tento fazer o melhor, e fico feliz que está gostando tb. Pq eu não agradeço? Não sei, nunca tinha pensado nisso...então lá vai, agradeço por não ser o Santo Kubo e Bleach não me pertencer XDDDD (Pessoa boba XP)

**Eric:** Valeu XDDDD Mas não vale muito, você já me conhece XDDD, mas enfim muito obrigada pelo o apoio XP

É isso...quem deixar review ganha um biscoito!! 8D


	6. Confusa

**Disclamer:** Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem...

--

**06 - Confusa**

Já era o terceiro dia que Ichigo faltava, e todas as vezes que Rukia perguntava Sayu fugia do assunto o que a deixava muito irritada. E para piorar tudo Momo ficava reclamando para Rukia

-Mas eu acho que você devia chamar o Sousuke porque ele vai ser meu marido e …

-Tá bom Momo, já entendi… - Rukia não tinha contado sobre o plano para o seu aniversário para não ficar ainda mais irritada. Ichigo faltou mais 2 dias e quando apareceu na escola parecia mais magro e abatido.

-Bom dia Ichigo - Rukia foi correndo falar com o menino, ela não conseguia conter o sorriso

-Bom dia Rukia - Ichigo retribuiu com um sorriso um pouco triste e se virou - Eu tenho que ir, depois a gente se fala Rukia - Ichigo deixou a pequena olhando intrigada. Na hora do almoço encontrou com ele no telhado, mas assim que chegou ele se levantou.

-Eu tenho que terminar umas coisas, até mais gente - na hora que Ichigo passou por Rukia ela entregou o almoço e ele foi embora.

-Rukia você tá bem?

-Hum? Desculpa Sayu eu não ouvi

-Eu perguntei se você tá bem…

-Uhum…to sim, mas quem parece que não tá é seu irmão

-Ele tá normal…pelo menos eu acho

-Então porque ele tá fugindo se mim?

-Deve ser impressão Rukia

-Hum… - durante o almoço e o resto das aulas Rukia não falava nada, se sentia chateada, queria saber o porque de Ichigo estar tratando ela daquele jeito. No caminho de casa viu ele andando um pouco mais na frente junto com Inoue. Tentou se aproximar sem que eles percebessem mas acabou caindo e sua bolsa fez barulho.

-Rukia-chan! Você tá bem? - Inoue foi correndo ajudar a amiga

-To sim, relaxa - Rukia olhou para Ichigo que pegava suas coisas que tinham caído.

-Aqui baixinha - Ichigo entregou a bolsa para Rukia - Tem certeza que tá bem?

-Tenho sim…

-Que bom…Orihime você acompanha ela até em casa, eu tenho que chegar cedo

-Acompanho sim, pode ir Ichigo

-Então até Rukia, Orihime - Ichigo se virou e foi embora. Rukia não podia acreditar no que via, ele estava ignorando ela, sentiu os olhos ficarem umidos e não conteve as lágrimas.

-Rukia… que foi? Você tá machucada?

-Não Hime, é que… - Rukia não conseguia falar, só conseguiu olhar para a direção que Ichigo tinha ido

-Calma Rukia, não precisa ficar assim - Inoue abraçava a pequena a consolando. As duas foram para a casa de Rukia e ficaram horas conversando até que Rukia se acalmou, mas antes de ir Inoue olhou pela última vez para a amiga e disse

-Não precisa ficar assim, eu sei que ele realmente gosta de você, e pra ele ser assim deve ter uma explicação

-Brigada Hime - as duas se abraçaram e Inoue foi embora. Rukia subiu para o seu quarto, pegou um coelho de pelúcia e deitou na cama olhando para o teto.

-Rukia? - era Renji que sorria na porta

-Entra Renji - a pequena sentou na cama e o amigo fez o mesmo ao seu lado.

-Tá melhor? Na escola você tava com uma carinha

-To sim, era bobeira

-Por o acaso era por causa daquele laranjinha?

-Na verdade era sim…

-Ele vai se ver comigo amanha, como ele se atreve a te fazer chorar

-Calma Renji não precisa fazer nada com ele

-Só porque você tá pedindo…senão ele tava ferrado

-Nem falo nada…onde você tava eim Renji?

-Eu?! - Renji ficou vermelho e olhou para o outro lado - Ah, eu tava por ai sabe?

-Não eu não sei

-Eu tava conhecendo uns lugares da cidade que eu não sabia que existia

-Sozinho?

-Err…

-Com quem você tava?

-Com a Tatsuki… - Renji falou sussurrando, quase inauditivel

-Com a Tatsuki?! - Rukia deu um olhar malicioso para o amigo - O que vocês andaram aprontando eim?

-Nada! A gente não fez nada!

-Tá bom, vo fingi que eu acredito - Rukia começou a rir muito

-Cala a boca Rukia! Não conta pra ninguém por enquanto… - Renji estava muito vermelho e tentava fazer a amiga parar de rir

-Tá bom, eu não conto pra ninguém, mas vocês tão namorando?

-Ainda não, eu ainda não consegui pedir ela em namoro

-Seu covarde! Não tem nem coragem de pedir uma menina em namoro…

-Fica quieta menina! Quer saber? Não conto mais nada pra você

-Brincadeira Renji… - Rukia abraçou o menino que estava muito bravo, Renji olhou para Rukia e viu que ela sorria, não resistia a aquele sorriso e retribuiu o abraço. Ficaram um tempo conversando, depois Renji foi para seu quarto, já era tarde e eles precisavam dormir.

Os dias foram passando, e Ichigo continuava o mesmo com Rukia, quase não falava com ela, teve dias até que recusou o almoço que ela fazia, perguntava para Inoue e para Sayu o que estava acontecendo e a resposta era sempre a mesma coisa.

-Ah, ele deve tá meio estressado e por isso não quer falar com ninguém - Rukia não entendia muito bem mas ficava cada dia mais chateada. Aproveitou esse tempo que não estava falando com ele para se aproximar de Yuki. Ela era bem simpática quando queria, as duas estavam ficando muito amigas, "pelo menos isso" pensava Rukia. A aproximação das duas assustou a maioria das pessoas, já que antes elas viviam em guerra, as únicas que não estranharam foram Inoue e Sayu já que isso era parte do plano. Na verdade Rukia não sabia como seria o tal plano, Sayu falava para relaxar e deixar nas mãos dela que tudo daria certo. Mas com o tempo Rukia foi ficando cada vez mais culpada, Yuki não era tão assustadora assim, era muito gentil. Mas todas as vezes que pensava isso a imagem de Ichigo sorrindo vinha a sua cabeça e isso deixava ela confusa, não sabia mais o que fazer.

--

**Notas:** Capitulo de pura enrolação XP desculpem mesmo, no próximo já vai ser a festa \o/ valeu quem tá lendo a fic e divuguem 8D

**Chibi's-chan:** Desculpa por postar só uma vez por semana, culpe o vestibular por isso XP. E sim, minha cabeça é de criança ainda XDDD, seguidora de Aizen? Somos duas 8D, mas já me desculpo por uma coisa que vou fazer com ele aqui na fic...gomen .

**Lisa-chan:** entrega o biscoito 8D O Ichigo ficou feliz que foi convidado pra festa, só que ele tá um pouco mal XP. Sério Lisa-chan? E escrever bastante é bom?? Enfim, tb já vou pedir desculpas por ser tão malvada com o Aizen mais pra frente, desculpa e por favor continue lendo

**Noely: **Biscoito é pra quem deixar um review decente No XDDDDD mas já que vc veio até aqui, toma o seu biscoito 8D

**É isso, reviews please XP**


	7. A Festa

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem...**

--

**07 - A festa**

Quanto mais o tempo passava, Rukia ficava cada vez mais nervosa, faltava dois dias para a festa e ainda faltava muita coisa. Combinou com todos que iam dançar para um ensaio no local da festa. Todos já estavam lá, menos Yuki.

-E ai Rukia, a Yuki aceitou? - Inoue tinha acabado de chegar e já sabia do plano de Sayu

-Chamei, mas a Sayu falou pra não chamar ela pro ensaio senão o plano não vai dar certo, seja ele qual for

-Relaxa, a Sayu tem uns planos ótimos - Inoue saiu de perto de Rukia rindo

-Então vamos começar! - Hisana chegou com uma prancheta na mão - Certo então os casais serão Momo e Touchirou, Orihime e Uryuu, Sayu e Shuuhei, Yuki e Sousuke e Tatsuki e Renji, os outros casais serão alguns parentes que só vão vir no dia. Estão todos aqui?

-A Yuki não, mas ela não vai vir porque… - Sayu olhou para Inoue pensando

-Ela tá resfriada! Isso, ela tá resfriada

-Certo, então vamos começar, formem os pares - Hisana começou a formar a fila com os casais - Ah, cadê o príncipe?

-Aqui… - Ichigo apareceu envergonhado enquanto Renji, Ishida e Hisagi gritavam "Vai lá príncipe!" "Príncipe moranguinho!"

-Ótimo - Hisana empurrou ele até Rukia - Já que você é o príncipe tem que ficar com a princesa

-Mãe! - Rukia corou enquanto os outros riam. O ensaio durou a tarde inteira, tinha sido cansativo. Rukia viu Sayu conversando com Aizen, parecia combinar os últimos detalhes para o dia da festa

-Rukia você mentiu pra mim! - Momo estava chorosa

-Menti o que?

-Você falou que não ia chamar o Aizen e chamou e ainda não me colocou pra dançar com ele!

-Desculpa Momo, eu não tive escolha, isso foi idéia da Sayu pra meio que segurar a Yuki

-Aaaaaa, mesmo assim…

-Mas pensa, ele vai tá na festa, já é um começo

-Então tá, eu te perdoou dessa vez

Rukia olhou para Ichigo, desde o dia do convite ele estava estranho, não falava muito com ela e sempre que podia fugia, ela pensou que devia ser por causa do quase beijo entre eles, mas não sabia, estava muito chateada por não falar com ele…

-Então pessoal, no dia cheguem na hora, agora podem ir - todos se despediram e foram, mas Rukia percebeu que Ichigo não tinha se despedido tinha ido embora antes, sentiu um aperto no peito e os olhos formigarem

xXx

-Droga, o que eu dou pra ela? - Ichigo andava com pressa para o shopping

-Ei! Ichigo espera! - se virou e viu Sayu e Inoue correndo - Onde você vai?

-No shopping…

-Ainda não comprou o presente da Rukia?

-Não, eu não sei o que dar…

-A gente vai com você então… - os três andavam juntos discutindo qual seria o presente perfeito. Chegaram no shopping, andaram por todas as lojas e não achavam nada

-Aaaaa! Desisto! - Ichigo sentou em um banco cansado

-Não fala isso Ichigo - Inoue sentou do lado dele enquanto Sayu olhava uma vitrine

-Sabe Ichigo…a Rukia gosta muito de coelhos

-E dai?

-Que má vontade, vem aqui que você vai entender - Ichigo foi até a irmã e entendeu, entrou na loja e saiu de lá em menos de 5 minutos com o presente na mão

-Pronto, até que não foi tão difícil - Inoue levantou e se espreguiçou

-Ichigo? - Ichigo olhou para trás para ver quem era e viu Yuki - ICHIGO! - Yuki pulou em cima dele e começou a beijar o rosto

-PÁRA COM ISSO MENINA! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! - Ichigo a empurrava mas não adiantava, ela só saiu de cima dele quando Inoue e Sayu a puxaram

-To tão feliz de te ver! Você comprou um presente pra mim é? - Yuki quase pegou o pacote da mão de Ichigo mas ele conseguiu desviar da menina

-Se liga esse presente aqui é pra…

-NOSSA MÃE! Isso, é aniversário da nossa mãe - Sayu olhava para Ichigo com desespero que entendeu o que ela estava fazendo.

-Ah tá, manda parabéns pra minha sogra tá cunhadinha?

-Tá Yuki, eu mando sim

-Agora eu tenho que ir, até mais - Yuki saiu cantarolando toda feliz

-É, cada vez mais eu fico mais medo dessa menina - os três observavam a cena assustados

xXx

O tempo passava, faltava duas horas para a festa e Rukia estava se preparando, já estava com o cabelo arrumado, só faltava a maquiagem e o vestido. estava muito nervosa, queria que tudo saísse perfeito.

-Relaxa Rukia, vai dar tudo certo - Byakuya fazia uma massagem nos ombros da filha

-Uhum, eu sei pai mas tudo isso me deixa nervosa - Rukia abraçou o pai e foi até onde a mãe estava para fazer a maquiagem. As duas horas tinham passado, era a hora da festa e os convidados estavam chegando, as meninas que iam dançar usavam vestidos prata com detalhes que davam um ar de medieval, Inoue usava os cabelos presos alto e uma maquiagem leve, Sayu estava com um tipo de coque desfeito e uma maquiagem mais carregada nos olhos, Yuki usava o cabelo com uma parte presa com uma presilha rosa e uma maquiagem também rosada, Tatsuki usava uma tiara nos cabelos penteados e Momo usava o cabelo solto com uma presilha do lado esquerdo. Os meninos usavam ternos e estavam bem arrumados, somente Renji que estava um pouco diferente já que estava com o cabelo solto. Todos se arrumaram na fila e os casais entraram um por vez, Yuki não tinha visto Ichigo ainda e estava bem calma. Rukia apareceu no topo de uma escada, seu vestido era todo em tons de roxo e também tinha um ar medieval com as mangas longas e uma fita amarrando a frente do vestido. O cabelo estava meio preso e ela usava uma tiara com detalhes de flores, a maquiagem era arroxeada e o delineador ressaltavam a cor azul de seus olhos. Ia descendo a escada e viu Ichigo a esperando no final. Ele sorria docemente e ela retribuiu.

-Você tá linda - sussurrou em seu ouvido quando estava ao seu lado. Foram andando até o meio do salão, Yuki quase gritou mas Aizen a segurou antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa "Se você fizer alguma coisa…" sussurrou no ouvido de Yuki e lançou um olhar ameaçador para a loira. Ichigo e Rukia dançavam olhando um nos olhos do outro hipnotizados, sentiam que eram os únicos do salão inteiro. Depois de toda a cerimonia Rukia foi falar com os outros e deixou Ichigo sozinho. Conversou com todos os convidados e viu que Aizen segurava Yuki pelo braço e resolveu ir falar com eles

-Você me paga Rukia - Yuki olhava com raiva a menina

-Que medo…desculpa Sousuke por você ter que segurar ela durante a festa

-Não se preocupe Rukia, a gente vai se divertir né Yuki - ele olhou para a loira que bufava de raiva. Rukia se afastou de todos indo para a varanda, a noite estava muito bonita, dava para ver todas as estrelas do céu, ouvia a música que tinha acabado de começar A Song for You, uma das sua favoritas e fechou os olhos.

-Rukia? - Olhou para trás e viu Ichigo

-Oi - sorriu para o menino mas ainda estava chateada por aqueles dias

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas pelos dias que eu não tava falando com você, é que eu não tinha achado nada pra te dar e sabe…

-Ah…tá tudo bem Ichigo, agora já foi

-E…parabéns Rukia - Ichigo estendeu a mão e entregou uma caixinha vermelha para Rukia, ela abriu e viu um colar prateado com um pingente em forma de coelho e quando virou viu que tinha seu nome gravado nele

-Nossa…Ichigo eu amei - abraçou o menino ainda olhando o presente

-Que bom que gostou… - se afastaram um pouco e ficaram se olhando, foram se aproximando devagar até encostarem os lábios, Ichigo entreabriu a boca e fez com que Rukia fizesse o mesmo. Aquele beijo doce e apaixonado era testemunhado por todas as estrelas…e por Inoue e Sayu que viam tudo da porta

-Até que enfim! - Sayu falou para Inoue

-Mas foi tão romântico!

-Verdade…cade o Shuuhei? - Sayu foi procurar o menino e Inoue foi junto, deixando os dois aproveitando aquele momento tão especial.

--

**Notas:** A música "A Song For You" é da Angela Aki, essa música é linda e perfeita pra um momento igual a esse XP

E hoje resolvi postar mais um capitulo, já que o último foi enrolação XP agora o próximo só semana que vem mesmo, não ter tempo pra digitar é uma droga XP

**Chibi's-chan: **Ah, desculpa...(entrega um pote de biscoitos 8D) você merece por sempre estar lendo a minha fic . E anivesário de 15 anos é sempre bom, adorei essa fase, as festas são as melhores, quando é seu niver?? Quero escrever uma fic de presente pra você como agradecimento por ser uma leitora fiel :3...e se quiser explodir o vestibular, a vontade, assim eu não tenho que fazer 8D...Brigada por ler tia Chibi o/

**Noely:** Po, desculpa se eu gosto de elogios tá? XDDDD Ow não fica falando essas coisas, é pra ser surpresa, só pq vc já leu, não estraga pros outros XP Zuera, mas se controla mulher!! E sim, eu tenho que escrever a fic de VK, só que to sem inspiração pra fic desse tipo que vc tem vergonha de falar qual é XDDDD Mas prometo uma bem quente XDDD

**É isso, brigada por todos que leram, até a semana que vem, e quem deixar review ganha outro biscoito 8D**


	8. Fúria

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem…**

--

**08 - Fúria**

No dia seguinte a festa, todos comentavam animados sobre o que tinha acontecido, sobre os casais formados, entre eles Sayu e Shuuhei e Tatsuki e Renji assumiram que estavam juntos. Mas ninguém além de Inoue e Sayu tinha visto Ichigo e Rukia, mesmo com aquele beijo Rukia ficou chateada ao ver que Ichigo não tinha ido a escola de novo. Ficava cada vez mais preocupada e não sabia o que fazer. Yuki tinha declarado guerra a ela e esperava qualquer momento que ela estivesse sozinha para poder descontar o que sentia.

Durante o dia inteiro perseguia a menina, sempre ameaçando.

-Nossa Rukia, acho que se o Aizen não tivesse segurado ela eu não sei o que ela faria…

-Nem fala Momo, eu to com medo de ir no banheiro sozinha e encontrar com ela lá… - Rukia não sabia como Yuki ia reagir com tudo aquilo, mas agradeceu que ela não tinha visto o beijo. Na hora de ir embora encontrou com Sayu.

-Sayu! - corria atrás da menina

-Oi Rukia…que foi?

-Err…eu posso ir embora com você?

-Claro, é por causa da Yuki né?

-Uhum…

-Então vamo pra minha casa que tal?

-Claro, pode ser - Rukia aceitou somente para ver como Ichigo estava. Conversaram durante o caminho e quando entraram na casa a mãe de Ichigo, Masaki estava na sala.

-Oi mãe - Sayu foi até ela e deu um beijo no rosto

-Oi Sayu

-Mãe essa aqui é a Rukia

-Oh…já ouvi muito sobre você Rukia, seja bem vinda

-Obrigada senhora Kurosaki

-Me chame de Masaki - ela sorria docemente para Rukia que correspondeu

-Seja bem vinda minha filha! - Isshin chegou escandaloso abraçando a filha

-Me solta pai! - Sayu batia no pai pra ele soltar, o que aconteceu quando ele viu Rukia

-Mas quem é essa bela menina, prazer sou Kurosaki Isshin - abraçou a pequena fazendo com que ela ficasse muito vermelha

-Pai pára com isso! - Sayu puxou o pai - Desculpa Rukia, ele é assim mesmo

-Tudo bem…

-Rukia você quer ficar para o jantar?

-Ah…se não for nenhum incomodo…

-Claro que não, é um prazer

-Vem Rukia - Sayu subiu as escadas e Rukia a seguiu

-Sayu? - Ichigo colocou a cabeça pra fora do quarto procurando a irmã

-Oi Ichigo, olha a Rukia tá aqui…

-O que?! - Ichigo fechou a porta com tudo

-Ichigo, abre a porta

-Não! Eu não vou abrir enquanto ela estiver aqui!

-Ichigo! - Sayu olhou para Rukia e viu que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos - Rukia…

-Tá tudo bem Sayu, eu já entendi - Rukia virou e foi embora, ia correndo para casa chorando. Pensava que os dois poderiam ficar juntos, mas sentia que estava enganada.

-Ichigo! - Sayu chutou a porta e fez que ela abrisse

-Sai daqui! Eu não quero que ela me veja assim!

-Seu imbecil, ela foi embora! Porque você falou aquilo?

-Aquilo o que?

-Esquece, você é um idiota mesmo… - Sayu olhou para o irmão com raiva e jogou um travesseiro nele, saiu batendo a porta com raiva. Ichigo não entendia o que tinha feito, ficou pensando um pouco e sua mãe entrou no quarto.

-Ichigo, posso entrar?

-Claro…

-O que aconteceu entre vocês agora?

-Ah…quando eu vi que a Rukia tava aqui eu fechei a porta e falei que não queria que ela me visse assim, ai a Sayu entrou e começou a brigar comigo do nada

-Ichigo, você falou assim?

-Uhum…falei que não ia abrir a porta enquanto ela estivesse aqui…

-Então foi isso, você não percebeu que a Rukia só veio aqui para ver como você tá?

-Ah…

-Você tem que começar a perceber mais isso, ou pode acabar perdendo alo muito valioso - Masaki beijou a testa de Ichigo e saiu, deixando com que ele pensasse sobre tudo que já tinha acontecido e decidiu que no dia seguinte iria arrumar tudo.

Rukia chegou na escola no outro dia muito triste, não falava com ninguém, não podia acreditar que tinha pensado que eles dois iriam ficar juntos, não acreditava que tinha sido tão ingenua. Ficou rabiscando seu caderno até que ouviu uma voz a chamando

-Rukia? - era Ichigo que estava muito próximo e sorria, mas estava muito pálido com olheiras profundas

-O que foi?

-Desculpa… - Ichigo a beijou na testa e entregou uma rosa, antes de sair da sala deu um último sorriso para Rukia que estava muito surpresa com a atitude do garoto, como aquele Ichigo que não queria nem ve-la de repente tinha ficado daquele jeito tão gentil e preocupado com ela. Não entendia mais nada, mas sentia o coração aliviado. Na hora do almoço viu que ele a esperava no corredor com Yuki do lado.

-A gente pode conversar Rukia?

-Claro…

-Eu vou junto - Yuki entrou na frente de Ichigo

-Nem a pau…sai daqui menina

-Não, você não é nada dela, você é meu

-Eu nunca vou ser seu, nem nunca fui

-Mentira! Você vai preferir essa ao invés de mim?

-Quer saber Yuki - Ichigo se aproximou da loira como se fosse beija-la. Rukia viu aquilo e virou, não queria chorar na frente dele, ela Viu que Renji se aproximava com raiva e do lado dele estava Sayu tentando segura-lo, quando percebeu a maioria dos alunos estava lá, olhou mais uma vez para Ichigo e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto - Eu vou sim, eu prefiro ela mil vezes - Rukia olhou para Ichigo que tinha virado para ela e a beijou, todos viam aquele beijo apaixonado. Se afastaram e Rukia ainda ficou mais um tempo com os olhos fechados, quando abriu viu que Ichigo sorria e o abraçou. Viu Sayu segurando Yuki com ajuda de Renji. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo. Naquele dia Rukia foi embora para casa feliz, caminhava com calma, estava sozinha já que Ichigo tinha ficado no treino. Estava distraída e quando olhou para frente viu Yuki parada. Suas pernas paralisaram na mesma hora, não sabia o que fazer, viu a loira se aproximando com raiva.

-O que eu disse eim sua baixinha? Que não era pra você se aproximar do meu Ichigo que senão ia se arrepender… - quando Rukia viu tinha duas meninas a segurando e Yuki começou a bater nela com raiva. Rukia sentia muita dor mas não conseguia revidar, ouvia Yuki gritando com ela mas não conseguia entender o que ela falava. As outras duas meninas soltaram Rukia que caiu no chão, Yuki continuou batendo e chutando a pequena sem dó na barriga e no rosto. De repente ela parou. Rukia abriu os olhos e viu que Ichigo tinha chegado, ouvia ele gritando com Yuki que acabou saindo correndo, sentiu ele a levantando.

-Rukia, tá acordada? - Ichigo olhava preocupado, Rukia somente afirmou com a cabeça - Nossa você tá sangrando - ela sentia o lábio latejando e viu que tinha raspado os joelhos no chão - Vou te levar pra clínica do meu pai - Ichigo a levou de cavalinho até lá, Rukia chorava, não sabia se era a dor que sentia ou se sentia humilhada, somente chorava muito. Chegaram na clínica e Isshin fez curativos, Rukia não falava nada, se sentia envergonhada. Masaki preparou um chá para a menina e ficou um tempo segurando sua mão, Ichigo só olhava de longe preocupado e com raiva.

-Cheguei…oi para todos… - Sayu entrou na sala onde eles estavam e viu Rukia machucada - Meu Deus Rukia, o que aconteceu?

-Foi a Yuki - Ichigo olhou para a irmã

-Tá melhor Rukia?

-Uhum…não se preocupa Sayu - respondeu com a voz fraca, percebeu que Sayu estava com raiva.

-Já avisou seus pais que você tá aqui?

-Já sim, eles já tão vindo

-Hum…gente dá licença, eu preciso fazer uma coisa - Sayu olhou um última vez para Rukia e saiu. Ninguém sabia para onde ela ia, mas todos desconfiavam. De repente Rukia olhou para Ichigo que sorriu para ela, mas logo depois fez uma cara de que iria vomitar e saiu correndo com a mão na boca. Masaki correu atrás dele, Isshin levantou mas ficou com Rukia, queria saber o que tinha acontecido mas preferiu não perguntar, tinha um pouco de medo da resposta.

--

**Notas:** A Yuki é tão má!! XP Enfim, eu precisava escrever um capítulo assim, afinal, a Yuki tinha que mostrar sua verdadeira face, mas não se preocupem, próximo cap é a vingança de Rukia XDDDD

**Chibi's-chan: **Po, o Ichigo não é mole, ele só é...err...tá ele é mole XDDD. 15/10? Ótimo, já vou começar a pensar na fic, e já que você é fanática por IchiRuki que nem eu a fic vai ser dos dois XP Sorvete? (procura) Tem! É de chocolate! (entrega o sorvete) Sorvete com biscoito fica muito bom 8D. Brigada por ler tia Chibi

**Lisa-chan: **Merece biscoito sim! (entrega biscoito) Quer sorvete também?? (entrega sorvete). Verdade, festas são as melhores, qualquer tipo, o que importa é ser festa. Eu concordo, o Aizen é foda!! Uhuuuuulll!! Não ligo dele ser mau!! Ele é lindo e gostoso!! XDDDD. Enfim, brigada por ler e pelo comentário.

**No: **Pensa um pouco antes de reclamar, mas tá chegando na parte que você queria 8D. Não sei se fico feliz ou se fico com medo, tem duas que amam o Aizen, to começando a pensar em desistir de postar aquele cap XP. Ah é, toma o seu biscoito. E eu não preciso desse tipo de inspiração tá? Eu consigo sozinha, e você viu que sim XDDD. Enfim, valeu!

**Eric: **Toma um biscoito! (entrega) Não sou tão malvada? Bem, não vou negar também XDDD. Brigada pelo apoio e eu quero o resto da sua fic torta viu?? XDDD

Enfim, muito obrigada por todos que estão lendo, e se puderem deixem um review, isso me inspira e me deixa de bom humor. É isso, até semana que vem o/


	9. Vingança

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem…**

--

**09 - Vingança**

-Yuki?

-Hum? Ah, oi Sayu

-Por o acaso foi você que fez aquilo com a Rukia?

-Foi, por que? Algum problema?

-Não nenhum…eu até achei bom…

**xXx**

Rukia continuava sentada na cama esperando por seus pais, Ichigo e Masaki ainda não tinham voltado e Isshin tentava animar contando piadas sem graça para ela. Rukia ria meio inconsciente, pensava em muitas coisas, olhou para a porta e viu seu pai a olhando assustado. Byakuya foi até a filha e a abraçou, fazia carinho em sua cabeça, e olhou para Isshin.

-Você é Kurosaki, certo?

-Sim, Kurosaki Isshin

-Muito obrigado por cuidar da minha filha - Byakuya estendeu a mão para Isshin

-Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação senhor Kuchiki - Isshin estendeu a mão e sorriu para Byakuya

-Você está bem minha filha?

-Uhum… - Rukia não conseguia falar nada, só olhou para o pai e o abraçou chorando. Quando se afastou viu que Ichigo tinha voltado, mas ainda parecia enjoado, Masaki conversava com Hisana que passava a mão nos cabelos de Rukia. Olhou para todos e se sentiu protegida, se sentia bem apesar dos ferimentos. Viu Ichigo se aproximando e ele pegou sua mão.

-Desculpa Rukia

-Pelo que?

-Por isso que te aconteceu…se não fosse por mim a Yuki não teria batido em você…

-Não Ichigo, não precisa me pedir desculpa

-Mas…

-Isso mesmo, Ichigo certo? A culpa é inteiramente dessa menina chamada Yuki você não tem culpa de nada - Byakuya sorriu para Ichigo que estava um pouco surpreso, sempre tinha imaginado o pai de Rukia muito sério - Essa menina precisava de uma lição isso sim, ela bateu sem motivo nenhum em você…

-Não precisa se preocupar…a minha irmã deve ter dado um jeito já senhor Kuchiki…

-Como assim?

-O senhor não conhece minha irmã…mas pode ter certeza que a Yuki nunca mais vai fazer isso com alguém…

**xXx**

No outro dia Rukia acordou e se olhou no espelho, estava com o rosto um pouco inchado e o olho direito roxo, também estava com alguns cortes nas pernas e nos braços. Deitou de novo, não queria ir para a escola daquele jeito. Ficou abraçada com um coelho de pelúcia até que ouviu alguém entrar.

-Bom dia baixinha!

-Ichigo! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Ué, vim te buscar pra ir pra escola, os namorados não fazem isso?

-Namorados…

-Rukia…você quer namorar comigo? - Ichigo se aproximou da cama de Rukia e a olhou nos olhos.

-É claro que eu quero… - os dois iam se aproximando e quando estavam quase se beijando Renji entrou no quarto

-Ru…opa…desculpa interromper, podem continuar - Renji acenou e saiu fechando a porta

-Mas Ichigo, eu não vou pra escola hoje…

-Por que?

-Olha como eu to…

-Você tá linda Rukia, não precisa se preocupar - Ichigo levantou o rosto de Rukia segurando em seu queixo e deu um selinho - Agora se arruma que eu te espero lá fora - Ichigo saiu e Rukia só ouvia ele e Renji brigando do lado de fora, se levantou e começou a se arrumar. Quando saiu do quarto viu os dois se empurrando. Ichigo parou com tudo e sorriu pra Rukia e de repente novamente saiu correndo com a mão na boca para o banheiro, Renji foi atrás e começou a bater na porta

-Ei alaranjado! Que foi? - Renji abriu a porta e olhou assustado para Ichigo

-SAI DAQUI! - Ichigo empurrou Renji e trancou a porta, Rukia foi até lá e batia na porta preocupada, olhou para Renji e viu que ele ainda estava um pouco assustado, ele olhou para Rukia e foi embora sem falar nada. Rukia não entendia mais nada, o que estava acontecendo com Ichigo, queria saber mais que qualquer coisa. Ichigo abriu a porta e sorriu

-Ichigo, o que aconteceu?

-Não foi nada, eu só não tava me sentindo bem…

-Tem certeza que tá melhor?

-Claro, não precisa se preocupar - Ichigo pegou a mão da menina e beijou. Os dois foram de mãos dadas para a escola, Rukia tentava esconder o rosto para não causar mais comentários. Ichigo a levou até a sala e foi para a sua, Rukia escondia o rosto de todas as maneiras, percebeu que muitas pessoas comentavam, se sentia mal, não queria ter ido para lá. Conversou pouco com Momo, contou o que tinha acontecido deixando a menina ainda pior. Na hora do intervalo foi até o telhado, mas ninguém estava lá.

-Você ta ai! – Inoue foi até ela e a puxou – Vem aqui... – Rukia foi quase arrastada pela amiga até o gramado da escola, onde a maioria dos alunos estava aglomerada tentando ver algo que acontecia. Inoue entrou na multidão que abriu espaço para elas. Ao chegarem no meio de tudo Rukia viu Sayu, Yuki e Ichigo que parecia não entender o que fazia lá também.

-Pronto, ela ta aqui

-Ótimo, Yuki é a sua vez

-Mas...

-Nada de mas, vai logo – Sayu empurrou a loira que parecia assustada até Rukia.

-Me desculpe... – Yuki falou quase sussurando, até mesmo Rukia mal pode ouvir

-Fala mais alto! Quero que todo mundo ouça! – Rukia olhou para Sayu e ela não parecia a mesma, ela estava com um olhar estranho, meio maligno.

-Me desculpe Rukia! – Yuki praticamente gritou dessa vez, parecia que queria acabar com tudo logo.

-Muito bem Yuki, agora... – Sayu se aproximou e puxou Yuki pelos cabelos, fazendo a loira gritar e a arrastou até a sala de treinamento de kendô. Todos olharam assustados a cena e todos também queriam entrar, mas Aizen fechou a porta assim que elas entraram. Rukia olhou para Ichigo que estava tão surpreso quanto ela e os dois correram para a porta para tentar fazer alguma coisa pra parar com tudo aquilo.

-SAYU!!PÁRA COM ISSO!! – Yuki tentava se soltar das mãos da morena com todas as suas forças

-Parar com isso? Claro...isso é só o começo – Sayu soltou Yuki que caiu no chão chorando. Sayu foi até a menina e começou a bater com toda a força, dava socos, chutes muito fortes – E ai Yuki? Ta gostando? – Yuki estava muito machucada, já estavam naquilo a uns 5 minutos sem parar, olhou para Sayu com medo, limpando o sangue da boca

-Por favor Sayu...

-O que? É isso que você merece, na verdade você merece coisa muito pior – Sayu ergueu a loira e continuou batendo até que Rukia entrou.

-Sayu pára!!

-Hum? Não Rukia, isso não é o bastante... – quando ia dar mais um soco em Yuki Ichigo segurou a mão da irmã, Sayu olhou para ele e soltou a menina que chorava muito. – Eu ainda acho que isso não é o bastante.

-Não importa Sayu, isso não é certo...

-Rukia, o que ela fez com você e com mais um monte de meninas que não é certo, ela bateu em todas sem motivo, eu pelo menos tinha alguma desculpa...

-Mesmo assim Sayu... – Rukia foi até Yuki que tentava esconder o rosto chorando – Yuki, vem comigo

-Não! Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! Muito menos de você! – Yuki chorava desesperada – Você roubou o Ichigo de mim!! Isso não é certo!

-Eu não roubei nada de você, porque você nunca teve nada, eu só queria te oferecer minha ajuda, mas se você não aceita, não posso fazer nada – Rukia saiu daquele lugar, não agüentava mais aquilo, mas se sentia inútil, viu Ichigo vindo em sua direção, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e saiu correndo, só queria fugir de tudo aquilo...

**xXx**

**Notas:** Enfim, o capitulo da vingança!! \o/

Eu adoraria bater em alguem que nem a Sayu fez...deve ser relaxante 8D Brincadeira, fiquei triste essa semana, ninguem comentou, só a tia Chibi...ela merece todos os biscoitos do mundo por ler XDDDDDDDDDD

**Chibi's-chan: **Manos do gueto? Pra que? Já existe a Sayu 8D...ah é, toma tia Chibi (entrega mais biscoitos) Só você merece XP. Anorexia? Sinto lhe informar que não, e não vou falar tão cedo o que é XP. Tomara que você goste da surra da Sayu XP, mas toh com medo de continuar a fic...o próximo cap é meio...sei lá...toh com medo de vc tia Chibi, mas enfim, brigada por ler e pelo apoio 8D

**Ruki-chan:** Que vergonha, eu tava distraida e nem vi seu review Ruki-chan, desculpa mesmo XP. Brigada, que bom que gostou da fic, fico feliz de verdade, se puder, continue acompanhando. De novo, obrigada

É isso, semana que vem, o capitulo que toh com medo de postar...droga, odeio isso XP

Enfim, reviews please 8D


	10. Outros problemas

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem...**

**xXx**

**10 – Outros problemas.**

Durante os outros dias Rukia ia para a escola obrigada, não queria estar lá, todos falavam que ela tinha mandado Sayu bater na Yuki, se sentia mal pelo o que tinha acontecido, não sabia que Sayu podia ser daquele jeito. Yuki não estava indo, provavelmente por sentir vergonha pelo o que tinha passado, Rukia sabia muito bem o que era aquilo. Estava sentada no telhado, não queria assistir as aulas.

-Ei, Rukia!

-Hum? Oi Toushirou...

-Você ta bem Rukia? – Hitsugaya se sentou do lado da pequena olhando para o céu.

-Mais ou menos...não queria que a Sayu tivesse batido na Yuki...

-Mas ela mereceu...

-Não importa, eu não gostei...

-Você é muito boa Rukia, a Yuki te ameaçou, te bateu e mesmo assim você se preocupa com ela...se fosse comigo eu nem ligava pra pessoa.

-Na verdade eu não sei Toushirou, as vezes eu acho que foi bom isso ter acontecido, mas me sinto mal pensando assim...

-Relaxa Rukia, isso é normal – o menino sorriu para Rukia que correspondeu – mas mudando de assunto...você percebeu que o Aizen-san ta se aproximando da Momo?

-Percebi sim, mas ai ela fica feliz e isso é bom, sem contar que ele é uma boa pessoa...

-Você acha?

-Acho sim, porque?

-Não sei, não confio muito nele...

-Você só ta falando isso porque você gosta da Momo – Rukia olhou maliciosa para Hitsugaya que ficou muito vermelho

-Eu?! Gostar da Momo?!? Nunca! – Rukia começou a rir da cara do menino que continuava muito vermelho e emburrado. Ficaram o resto das aulas conversando, nunca tinham ficado a sós daquele jeito...No final do dia Rukia ainda não tinha visto Ichigo, o que a preocupou.

-Ei Sayu!

-Sim?

-Onde ta seu irmão?

-Ele nem veio Rukia...ele não tava se sentindo bem...de novo... – Sayu fez uma careta falando aquilo...

-Nossa, mas ele já sabe o que é isso?

-Na verdade...não, ele não ta nem ai...mas relaxa, logo ele melhora...

-Espero...

xXx

No clube de kêndo Momo assistia animada Aizen treinando, só estavam os dois aquela hora na escola. Momo nem acreditava naquilo, o menino dos seus sonhos, junto com ela, sozinhos, "É hoje que eu me declaro" pensava sem parar, enquanto o via treinando tão concentrado.

-Ah...por hoje já basta... – Aizen sorriu para Momo que ficou corada – Vou tomar um banho, se você quiser ir na frente fica a vontade Hinamori

-Não! Eu espero

-Você quem sabe... – ele entrou no vestiário, durante o tempo que ele estava lá Hinamori pensava em um jeito de conseguir se declarar, tinha que ter muita coragem... – Pronto, vamos? – ele estava com os cabelos molhados para traz só com uma mecha no rosto e sorria. Estava segurando os óculos junto com um blusa.

-Err...eu queria dizer uma coisa antes de ir Aizen-san...

-Claro, e Hinamori você pode me chamar de Sousuke, eu já te disse várias vezes isso.

-Sim Sousuke-kun, na verdade, é que... – respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça, não conseguia olhar para aquele rosto. – Sousuke eu te amo! – pronto tinha falado, não podia voltar atrás, fechou os olhos com medo de vê-lo rindo de sua cara, mas não ouviu nada, só sentiu ele levantando seu rosto segurando em seu queixo.

-Eu já sabia... – ele sorriu e a beijou. Hinamori não acreditava naquilo, percebeu que ele pedia passagem para sua boca com a língua, logo as línguas se encontraram e começaram aquela "dança". Durante aquilo Hinamori se sentia mais feliz do que nunca, sentia as mãos de Aizen em sua cintura, mas de repente ela começou a empurra-la para a parede onde a prendeu. Começou a ficar assustada quando sentiu que ele prendia seus pulsos com força com uma só mão, e o beijo tinha ficado muito intenso, Aizen sugava sua língua com vontade e passava sua mão livre pelo corpo da menina.

-Sousuke...pára.. – Hinamori tentava se livrar daquilo, mas não conseguia, ele já tinha conseguido se encaixar entre suas pernas e pressionava seu quadril com força.

-Parar porque? Você não disse que me amava?

-Disse mas...

-Então acho que eu não vou parar...

-Por favor Sousuke...Aizen-san – Hinamori começou a ficar desesperada e chorava, não queria que aquilo acontecesse sentia um certo volume na calça de Aizen, mas não conseguia se livrar e nem gritar, só chorava.

-Percebeu que é inútil lutar né? Ótimo, nem pense em gritar nem nada, quase nem vai doer...eu acho – Hinamori olhou para aqueles olhos castanhos, não eram mais aqueles que tinha se apaixonado, era um olhar assustador, um olhar maldoso e um sorriso malicioso. Sentiu quando ele a penetrou, queria gritar mas não conseguia, sentia muita dor e nojo daquele que um dia tinha gostado. Pensava onde estavam todos, queria que alguém tivesse entrado e parado tudo aquilo, sentia vergonha de si mesma e lembrou que Toushirou tinha falado que não confiava nele, porque não tinha ouvido seu amigo. Aizen chegou ao clímax e parou de se movimentar, beijou Momo novamente e sorriu.

-Muito obrigado...Momo – Aizen a soltou e foi embora, deixou a menina desolada caída no chão. Momo ficou deitada lá por muito tempo, não tinha forças para se levantar e nem de se mexer. Pegou seu celular e ligou para uma das únicas pessoas que confiava.

-Alô?

-Toushirou?

-Momo? O que foi...você ta chorando?

-Shirou-chan, você pode vir me buscar?

-Onde você ta?

-No clube de kêndo...por favor vem aqui

-Claro, não se preocupe! Já to indo – Hitsugaya desligou o telefone e foi correndo até onde Momo estava. Acabou encontrando com Rukia que foi junto. Chegaram e viram a amiga deitada no chão chorando muito, não tinha se mexido desde quando Aizen tinha saído, a dor era muito forte, tanto física quanto sentimental, não podia acreditar que tinha sido usada daquele jeito.

-Momo! Meu Deus o que aconteceu?

-Quem fez isso com você Momo? – Hitsugaya a olhou sério como se já soubesse a resposta – Foi ele não foi? O Aizen?

-Toushirou! Não fala isso...

-Não Rukia, o Shiro-chan tem razão, foi ele mesmo – Momo olhou para a amiga muito triste, Rukia a ajudou a levantar e junto com Hitsugaya a levaram embora daquele lugar.

-Momo a gente tem que te levar no médico...

-Não! Eu não quero que ninguém saiba!

-Momo...

-A Rukia tem razão, você vai pro médico e acabou...

-A gente pode ir na clínica do pai do Ichigo...

-Boa idéia Rukia, não se preocupe Momo, você vai ficar bem – Hitsugaya estava muito sério, parecia pensar em muitas coisas. Chegaram na clínica e entraram, não tinha ninguém naquela parte da casa.

-Senhor Kurosaki! O senhor ta ai?

-hum? – Ishiin apareceu na porta mastigando alguma coisa – Oi Rukia, ta tudo bem?

-Comigo sim, mas o problema é a Momo... – Rukia apontou a menina que ainda chorava apoiada no amigo

-Meu Deus, o que fizeram com você? – Ishiin foi até Momo preocupado e a fez sentar com certa dificuldade. Momo não respondeu, só chorava.

-O Aizen Sousuke estuprou ela – Hitsugaya falou sério e com raiva.

-Aizen Sousuke? Ele é amigo da Sayu não é?

-É sim...

-Meu Deus, não se preocupe, só pare de chorar pode ser Momo? – Ishiin sorriu para a menina tentando anima-la. – Você tem um rosto muito bonito para ficar chorando...Rukia você pode chamar a Sayu, por favor?

-Claro – Rukia entrou na casa e foi para o quarto de Sayu, mas ela não estava lá, encontrou com Masaki e disse que ela estava com Ichigo no quarto. Chegou na porta mas teve um pouco de receio, afinal da última vez ele tinha praticamente expulsado ela de lá. Bateu na porta e esperou alguma resposta.

-Pode entrar!

-Licença... – abriu a porta com cuidado, e ao olhar dentro do quarto percebeu que Ichigo e Sayu esconderam alguma coisa debaixo da cama e sorriram meio forçados.

-Oi Rukia! O que você faz aqui?

-Err, seu pai ta te chamando Sayu...

-Ah! Claro, meu pai! Eu já to indo! – Sayu parecia nervosa e extremamente escandalosa.

-Claro...oi Ichigo...

-Oi Rukia, eu só não vou até ai porque eu acho que to gripado e não quero passar nada pra você! – Ichigo sorriu nervoso e Rukia não estava entendendo mais nada, o que estava acontecendo?

-Vamos Rukia! Depois você fala com o Ichigo! – Sayu a empurrou para fora do quarto rapidamente, e enquanto desciam as escadas Rukia percebeu que a camiseta de Sayu estava suja de sangue...

-Sayu, sua camiseta... – Rukia apontou assustada para a mancha.

-Hum? Ah, isso? Eu tava usando essa camiseta outro dia e espirrou sangue de um cara e eu esqueci de lavar é isso... – Sayu sorriu tentando convencer Rukia daquela desculpa ridícula.

Quando chegaram na clinica, Ishiin explicou a situação para Sayu que ficou muito nervosa, não acreditava naquilo, como seu melhor amigo tinha sido capaz? Sayu olhou para Hitsugaya e viu que não era a única tão revoltada, os dois trocaram olhares e ela teve certeza de uma coisa...eles fariam uma coisa tão horrível que Aizen Sousuke não iria mais esquecer...

**xXx**

**Notas:** Sayu ficou nervosa, Aizen é seu amigo, mas ela está realmente brava...o que ela pretende fazer? Continue nos acompanhando por essa incrível história...XDDD~

**Ruki-chan:** Certo, aqui estão seus biscoitos XD E quanto a bater em alguém, sim é realmente relaxante, mas apanhar não é legal XDD Obrigada pelo apoio

**Chibi's-chan: **Você quer saber o que o Ichigo tem? Continue lendo D. A sua fic de niver tá quase pronta, falta o último cap só, mas acho que vc vai gostar tia Chibi. E de bater nos outros, eu tb vivia fazendo isso, vivia roxa, espancava os outros a la Sayu XP. E como sempre, obrigada pelo apoio ;D

**Noely:** Tipo, pq bem feito pra Sayu? Quem apanhou foi a Yuki, a Sayu bateu nela XDD Depois fala que lê a fic, uhum, sei XDD

**Lisa-chan:** Aqui, toma um chocolate quente D (entrega caneca) Boa idéia, vou abrir uma doceria - XDDDDDD. Tipo, que bom que você gostou da Masaki viva, eu não achei justo ela ter morrido na verdade, gostei tanto dela D. Mas enfim, brigada e continue lendo D

Bem, só um aviso, terminei essa fic definitivamente, finalmente, depois de vários meses a escrevendo, no total saíram 24 capítulos, espero que todos que estão lendo se mantenham fiéis até lá. É isso, reviews **please** D


	11. Revanche

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem...**

--

**11- Revanche**

Rukia ainda não conseguia acreditar que o Aizen tinha feito aquilo, será que ele tinha feito aquilo de propósito? Não sabia, só sentia raiva de ter confiado nele. Estava esperando Isshin terminava de examinar Momo do lado de fora junto com Hitsugaya e Sayu.

- Aqui, preparei um chá para vocês.

- Brigada mãe.

- Brigada Masaki-san.

- Nossa, não posso acreditar ainda que foi o Sousuke que fez isso, ele parecia tão bom.

- Pois é, as pessoas nos surpreendem mãe...nem eu sabia desse lado dele, mas pode Ter certeza que ele vai ter o que merece.

- O que você tá pensando em fazer Sayu?

- Não sei, ainda to pensando Toushiro...mas se você tiver alguma idéia é só me falar – Hitsugaya consordou e saiu, Rukia ficou olhando para Sayu ela estava com aqueles olhos de vingança de novo. Resolveu não falar nada, ficou bebendo seu chá até que Ichigo chegou. Deu um selinho em Rukia que contou a história para ele, e percebeu que o menino ficou com muita raiva.

- Eu falei para você que eu não gostava dele Sayu!

- Eu sei! Mas como eu podia saber que ele era capaz disso!

- Não acredito, esse cara vai ver...

Momo durmiu na casa de Rukia, no outro dia foi para a escola junto com ela, Ichigo, Sayu e Hitsugaya. Momo ainda estava mancando e com marcas nos pulsos, se sentia envergonhada e chorava por qualquer coisa. Se sentia suja por tudo aquilo. Assim que chegaram viram Aizen conversando com outros amigos incluindo Hisagi.

Hitsugaya não se controlou e foi na direção de Aizen e o empurrou até uma parede.

- Hitsugaya, você tá louco? – Hisagi o segurou pelas costas, Aizen olhou e sorriu.

- Shuuhei, solta ele!

- Mas Sayu ele tá louco, empurrou o Sousuke sem motivo...

- Solta ele – Hisagi o soltou e Hitsugaya se aproximou novamente e deu um soco em Aizen. Hisagi tentou impedir mas Sayu o segurou. Aizen não revidou apenas sorriu.

- Você descobriu é?

- Seu maldito! Você merece morrer!

- Não tem motivo pra você ficar assim, eu não fiz nada demais... - Aizen respondeu sorrindo, quase rindo da cara de Hitsugaya. Sayu entrou na frente do menino, se aproximou de Aizen até encosta-lo na parede e ficar com o rosto tão perto a ponto de quase encostar o nariz e sorriu.

- Sousuke, é bom você tomar cuidado, se eu fosse você, não ficava sozinho de jeito nenhum... – Sayu continuou encarando o morendo que tinha ficado muito sério, ela se aproximou mais e deu um selinho no garoto. Deu uma última olhada e saiu puxando Hisagi que não entendia nada. Rukia e Ichigo olharam com nojo para Aizen e levaram Momo. Durante as primeiras aulas Rukia percebeu que a amiga ficou riscando o caderno trsite, ela não sabia o que fazer e nem o que falar, afinal não sabia como era sentir aquilo, aquele medo. No almoço Rukia levou Momo para o telhado junto com Hitsugaya, encontraram com os outros, e Hisagi já estava sabendo de tudo.

- Não acredito que eu impedi o Histugaya, droga...

- Esquece isso Shuuhei, agora já foi. – durante o almoço Rukia e Ichigo tentava,m distrair Momo enquanto os outros conversavam.

- Tocou o sinal, vamos Momo?

- Vai indo na frente Rukia-chan, eu já vou...

- Certo...

- Eu fico junto com ela, pode ir Rukia... - Toushirou se sentou do lado de Momo, todos os outros desceram para suas salas.

- Você tá melhor Momo?

- Uhum...sabe Shiro-chan, você tinha razão

- Do que?

- Sobre o Sousuke – Momo já estava com os olhos lacrimejando – eu devia ter te ouvido!

- Relaxa Momo!

- Mas...

- Pode ficar calma, eu prometo que se ele tocar em você de novo, ele vai morrer na mesma hora.

- Shiro-chan...

- Momo, eu prometo que e te protegerei com a minha vida se for preciso – Hitsugaya sorriu para Hinamori, que nunca tinha reparado no amigo, ficou surpresa ao ver que nunca tinha visto que ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito...

xXx

Na saída todos foram atrás de Aizen que estava no clube de Kendô com Sayu, que só observava o treino, assim que os outros alunos saíram, Aizen colocou sua espada de lado junto com os óculos e jogou o cabelo para trás como no dia anterior. Ele olhou para Hinamori e foi se aproximando, esticou seu braço com a intenção de encostar em seu rosto mas Hitsugaya segurou a mão do moreno. Sayu se levantou e foi até Rukia e Momo, olhou para Shuuhei.

- Rukia, Momo e Toushirou é melhor vocês saírem daqui. Ichigo também, pode deixar que eu e o Shuuhei cuidamos disso...

Ninguém discutiu, todos saíram, a última coisa que ouviram foi "Uma coisa que você não vai esquecer!" e o olhar de desespero de Aizen para Sayu. Esperaram uma hora, e nesse tempo ouviram vozes bem baixas e objetos caindo, Sayu saiu junto com Hisagi, os dois um pouco machucados e com manchas de sangue na roupa. Ichigo entrou no lugar e viu Aizen caído no chão, com um olhar assustado tentando se mexer, Hinamori entrou com Rukia e o moreno veio rastejando até os pés da menina de coque. Não conseguia levantar e parecia sofrer muito para se mexer.

- Momo...por favor – aquele olhar desesperado, aquelas palavras sufocadas, nem aquilo fazia com que Momo sentisse pena do garoto. Ela não falou nada, simplesmente o ignorou e saiu – Hinamori, você disse que me amava!

- Falou certo...amava – Momo continuou a andar "Ele merece isso..." pensava para não se sentir mal.

- Sayu, o que você fez com ele?

xXx

Ichigo tinha fechado a porta. Sayu se divertiu com aquele olhar de medo de Aizen, nunca tinha visto o moreno daquele jeito. Sayu foi para cima de Aizen começando uma briga, conseguia bater mais do que apanhar. Quando ficou cansada Shuuhei entrou em seu lugar. Ficaram nisso até que Aizen caiu muito machucado e cansado.

- Já tá cansadinho? Que dó de você – Sayu sentou nas costas de Aizen segurando uma espada de treino. Shuuhei saiu do lugar, foi para o vestiário deixando a namorada e o ex-amigo – É bom você saber que isso só foi o começo, e o que eu vou fazer eu considero pouco pelo o que você fez. – Sayu segurou a espada e abaixou a calça de Sousuke.

- Sayu não faz isso! – o moreno estava com a voz embargada, ele chorava com medo.

- Querido isso é pouco...

xXx

- Sayu eu não acredito que você fez isso!

- Rukia, ele mereceu ...

- Mesmo assim Sayu, foi cruel demais!

- Cruel demais? – Sayu encarou Rukia assustando a pequena – Cruel foi o que ele fez com a Momo e a Yuki!

- Com a Yuki? Como assim?

- Pois é...ele falou que fez a mesma coisa com a Yuki na sua festa, naquela hora que os dois sumiram

- Não acredito! Como ele pode? Esse cara vai morrer agora!

- Relaxa Ichigo, por enquanto sua irmã deixou ele em uma estado que ele mal consegue se mexer – Shuuhei segurava o alaranjado que parecia com muita raiva, Rukia apesar de entender o que ele sentia, sentiu um pouco de ciúme. Hinamori foi para a casa de Rukia novamente, elas resolveram conversar sobre outras coisas para não lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

- Mas a Sayu é muito gentil, isso a gente não pode negar.

- Verdade...mas posso te falar uma coisa Momo?

- Claro...o que foi?

- Eu to achando o Ichio muito estranho sabe? Ele sempre chega pálido, tem dito que não come...

- Sério? Não tinha reparado...apesar de que

- Do que?

- Antes ele vivia mal, mas na verdade quase ninguém conseguia saber o que ele teve, ele ficou quase 2 meses sem ir para a aula, no meu 1° dia foi o dia que ele voltou.

- Isso é verdade?

- É sim, depois que você chegou ele nunca mais teve as crises, pelo menos não que ninguém saiba...

- Nossa, será que é tão sério assim? – Rukia ficou preocupada mas disfarçou para não preocupar Momo, ficou pensando o que seria que Ichigo tinha e o porque não contava para ela, será que ele tinha mede de que algo pior acontecesse com ele?

xXx

**Notas:** Beleza, assumo que foi bem sem noção o que a Sayu fez...me desculpem, mas na época eu ainda não gostava do Aizen, odiava ele XDD

Quem não entendeu, a espada de treino que eu citei é uma espada de bambu, cilindrica...quem ainda não entender me avise...e de novo...desculpem, mas admito que sou cruel as vezes, se fosse com alguma amiga minha com certeza faria isso...não duvidem disso...e de novo desculpem!! Vou ficar pedindo desculpas pela eternidade XDD

Não se preocupem, Aizen vai se redimir mais pra frente XDD...e agora respondendo os reviews...

**Chibi's-chan:** Bem, um Aizen com lacinho na cabeça eu até posso arranjar, um pokemon quem sabe, qual seu favorito? 8D Mas a passagem pro Japão vou ficar devendo XP. Voltando a história, parabéns, você ganhou 5 reais! É claro que a Sayu sabe XP. E o Aizen não se controlou, e por favor, tia Chibi não me mate por eu ter feito o que fiz com ele, eu sei, eu sei, foi horrivel, mas desculpa tia Chibi!! XP

**Lisa-chan: **A doceria vai chamar...hum...Ukitake e cia! o.o Eu gosto dele e ele vive com doce, faz sentido 8D. Aizen quando quer é um filho da... Principalmente nas minhas fics XDD. E relaxa, o Ichi já já melhora. E sim a Sayu é total eu 8D, até nesse cap, depois dele, comecei a inventar mesmo. Continue a ler, a pessoinha aqui fica feliz, e desculpa pelo o que eu fiz com Aizen XP

**Noely: **Eu tenho medo de você, mas isso você já sabe...e você me deixa com vergonha fazendo essas coisas XDDDD. Faz um favor e pega no meu maestro!! XDDDDD

**Eric:** Valeus!! E achar link em scrap é péssimo, porque não me pediu?? Sem comentários...e você não gosta mesmo do Aizen...então não vou pedir desculpas XDDD. Respondida a sua pergunta do pq eu perguntei se vc gostava dele?

**Luna:** Porque nunca tinha comentado?? Mas o importante é que você tá lendo e gostando não é mesmo XDDD. Não, não é tuberculose XP. Eu também amo a Rukia, ele é demais, quando eu crescer quero ser que nem ela. Valeu pelo review e continue acompanhando 8D (ps: se vc gosta do Aizen, desculpa também XP)

**Cah-chan:** Muito obrigada!! Fico feliz em ler isso, de verdade. Essa cena foi uma das mais fáceis de escrever, sei lá, foi tão "natural" que ficou bem interessante. O que o Ichigo tem? Hum...logo você descobre. E era pra ter mais capitulos, mas eu achei que ia ser enrolação, então mudei um pouco, mas talvez tenha outra fic paralela a essa 8D. E obrigada de novo! (Ps: gosta do Aizen? Desculpa XP)

Certo, mais um capitulo semana que vem...não sejam tão cruéis comigo...eu já pedi desculpas!! Reviews **please** ;D


	12. First Night

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence, ainda bem...**

**xXx**

**12 – First Night**

Sayu ficou pensando durante a noite inteira sobre o que tinha feito, não conseguia dormir, começou a se sentir mal pelo o que tinha acontecido, e para piorar a situação Ichigo estava mal e ela precisava ficar junto com ele.

Chegou na escola com olheiras enormes, mal falou com Hisagi e então viu Aizen, ele estava todo machucado no rosto e mancando, quando viu aquilo sentiu um embrulho no estomago, mas ao mesmo tempo não achava que tinha feito algo errado. Ele mereceu aquilo, ele era bem pior, Sayu ficou vendo o moreno andar com dificuldade e quando os olhares se cruzaram, lágrimas se formaram naqueles olhos castanhos, eles não eram mais calmos e sim assustados e tristes. Apesar de tudo não conseguia parar de olhar ele durante as aulas.

- Ei Sayu!

- O que foi Renji?

-O que aconteceu com o Sousuke?

- Ah...bem...- ficou corada, não tinha coragem de contar o que tinha feito, preferia não lembrar.

-Vocês dois! Kurosaki, Abarai! Do lado de fora! – eles levantaram e saíram da sala, Sayu não queria mais ficar no mesmo lugar que Aizen

- Sayu, você ta bem?

-Não...

- O que aconteceu enquanto eu não tava?

-Falando nisso, onde você tava esses dias?

- Eu tive que ir pra cidade dos meus pais...

- Entendi

- Mas, me conta o que aconteceu, eu cheguei na casa da Rukia e a Hinamori tava lá, chorando por qualquer coisa, chego aqui e o Sousuke todo machucado...por favor me conta.

- Foi o seguinte, na verdade o Sousuke se aproveitou da Momo, se é que você me entende...

- O que?! Não é possível!!

-Abarai Renji!! Fique quieto, está atrapalhando a aula

- Desculpa sensei...mas como o Sousuke ficou daquele jeito? – na mesma hora Aizen saiu da sala e ficou do lado de Renji, também tinha sido mandado para fora da sala.

- Pergunta pra ele Renji...

- Ah...deixa, não precisa falar.

- Falar o que Renji? Como eu fiquei desse jeito?

- Ah, esquece Sousuke, não precisa falar.

- Não Renji, eu conto sim, foi assim, a Sayu e o Shuuhei me bateram ontem e para piorar a Sayu praticamente me estrupou com uma espada de treino – Aizen olhou para Sayu um pouco triste – Pra você ver né Renji, a Sayu que sempre me considerou o melhor amigo dela.

- Sousule pára! Eu só fiz o que você mereceu!

- Mereci porque? Só porque eu quis me divertir?

-Você chama aquilo de diversão? Você é doente...

-Talvez eu seja mesmo, mas pode ter certeza, você ia ser a próxima.

-Sousuke...

- Na verdade, eu acho que não, eu deixaria você por último, primeiro ia ser a Rukia, pequenininha, com a pele macia, perfeita – Renji olhou para o garoto com raiva e deu um soco que fez o óculos do moreno voar.

- Se você se aproximar da Rukia eu te mato seu desgraçado! – quando repararam todos os alunos da sala tinham saído e estavam assistindo a aquela cena assustados sem entender nada.

xXx

- Você ta brincando que ele disse isso né? Ele tem que morrer!

- Ichigo pára! Já foi, o Renji bateu nele e pronto!

- Que saco, eu devia ter ido pra escola hoje...

- Pára com isso e dorme, eu vou lavar essas roupas...boa noite...

- Boa noite nee-san... – Sayu pegou as roupas sujas e foi para a lavanderia, seus pais tinham viajado naquela manhã. Estava distraída quando ouviu alguém na porta.

- Shuuhei! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Vim te ver

- Mas...você viu que horas são?

- O que é que tem? Seus pais não estão mesmo – antes que ela conseguisse responder alguma coisa, Hisagi colou seus lábios nos dela, passou a língua pedindo passagem, Sayu acabou cedendo e o beijo se tornou mais profundo, as línguas sincronizadas, Hisagi a empurrou para dentro de casa, Sayu segurava nos cabelos e nas costas do namorado, ele segurava a menina pela cintura.

O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, e os toques cada vez mais ousados, Sayu não se controlou e tirou a camisa do menino e a sua, aproveitando para respirar um pouco. Se olharam por um instante e continuaram a se beijar e a se acariciar, Sayu sentia um certo volume na calça do namorado, e percebeu que ele a tocava nos seios. Quando percebeu só estavam de roupas íntimas.

- Você tem certeza Sayu?

- Claro... – os dois continuaram, ela sentiu ele a penetrando, mas a dor foi muito leve, ele esperou ela se acostumar e então começou a se movimentar devagar, não queria machuca-la. Aos poucos foram se acostumando um com o outro e então chegaram ao clímax juntos. Se olharam hipnotizados, se beijaram durante mais um tempo e acabaram adormecendo um nos braços do outros.

xXx

Ichigo não conseguia dormir, foi até a janela e ficou observando a noite, de repente viu alguém na porta, mas não conseguia distinguir quem era.

- Shuuhei! O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Vim te ver

- Mas...você viu que horas são?

- O que é que tem? Seus pais não estão mesmo – Ichigo viu os dois entrando na casa se agarrando e imaginou o que iria acontecer, já que sua irmã estaria ocupada, pulou a janela e foi para a casa de Rukia. Chegou na casa e procurou a árvore certa para subir. Subiu e deu uma olhada lá dentro e viu a pequena deitada, deu uma pequena batida no vidro a acordando

- Ichigo você ta louco?!

- Porque?

- Vir aqui a essa hora, saco, entra – a pequena deu espaço para o ruivo entrar

- Não gostou que eu vim é?

- Fala mais baixo Ichigo, alguém pode te ouvir

- Não vejo problema nisso... – Ichigo sorriu e foi se aproximando de Rukia devagar, passou carinhosamente a mão nos cabelos negros da menina e a beijou. Logo estavam num beijo apaixonado, o ruivo foi levando calmamente Rukia para a direção da cama, eles estavam tão envolvidos que ela cedeu deitando na cama e a puxando para si. Ichigo começou a levantar a parte de cima do pijama dela e então ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo e o afastou. Ichigo não estava entendo nada.

- O que foi?

- O que foi? Ichigo, eu não to pronta... – disse sussurando e encabulada

- Tudo bem, eu não vou te forçar a nada – Rukia olhou para ele surpresa, não tinha coragem, mas seu corpo gritava por mais, ela sorriu e tirou a parte de cima do pijama, ela virou envergonhada para o ruivo que estava surpreso e muito corado.

- Rukia...

- Não fala mais nada... – disse a menina colocando a mão sobre os lábios dele. Começaram a se beijar novamente, se acariciando delicadamente e se descobrindo aos poucos – Ichigo... – Rukia sussurrou e beijou o pescoço do namorado. Quando já estavam acostumados um com o outro, Ichigo se encaixou entre as pernas de Rukia, se sentiam estranhos fazendo aquilo, mas aos poucos os movimentos os envolvia ainda mais, a respiração, os leves gemidos os levaram ao momento máximo daquilo juntos, deitaram um do lado do outro, se olharam sorrindo.

- Eu te amo demais Rukia...

- Eu também te amo muito Ichigo – se beijaram e se abraçaram, Ichigo esperou Rukia dormir em seus braços e teve certeza que não queria perde-la para niguém...

xXx

**Notas:** Renji viajou porque eu esqueci de citar ele nos outros capítulos, e, como um amigo meu disse, eu sou a pessoa mais suave pra escrever coisas ecchi, hentai, sei lá, então quem esperava mais, desculpa XDD

**Chibi's-chan:** Po, eu vou te bater tia Chibi, adivinhou que ia ter uma ceninha quase hentai aqui...poxa. E a Sayu não vai falar o que Ichi tem não, ela não é fofoqueira, como eu já disse, logo logo eu falo o que é XDDD. Que evento que você foi tia Chibi?? E desculpa o atraso da sua fic de niver, ainda não consegui terminar de digitar XP. E eu tb odeio a Hinamori, maldita, mas toh sendo legal com ela aqui, porque tenho amigas que gostam desse ser --. É só, como sempre, vlws pelo apoio e até mais!!

**Eric:** Err...ve se você entende, não tenho nada contra o Zaraki, mas ele não aparece aqui tá? Então contente-se com o que tem 8D

**Noely:** Eu acho que eu vou ter que te bater...Sayu e Aizen? Acho que não, são só amigos, fique feliz com Sayu e Shuuhei (o 69, antes que vc se pergunte quem é XP)

**Cah-chan: **Poxa, acho que só eu e a tia Chibi's gosta do Aizen XDDD. Mas que bom que você gostou, pelo menos agradei as pessoas. Você gosta da Hina? Então acho que você vai gostar da história mais pra frente ;D. Enfim, brigada pelo apoio e continue acompanhando nossa incrivel jornada ;D

**Lisa-chan:** EEEEEE!! Ela também gostou!! (e eu me torturando a toa XDD) Você também sente os sentimentos atraves do estomago? XO eu uso o figado pra isso (Nossa, cala a boca Miiharu XDD) E ela gostou do meu nome pra doceria XDDD. E vlws, normalmente as pessoas não gostam de mim...não sei porque...Rukia e chá maluco? Hum...quem sabe? XDDDD. Brigada pelo apoio e boas provas

**Thais:** Hoho, que bom que gostou, continue acompanhando ;D

Finalmente consegui editar essa budega...odeio falta de tempo...e por último, propaganda da minha outra fic "Promessas" se vocês lerem, a pessoinha aqui fica feliz XDDD

É isso, reviews **please** ;D

Ps: Fiz uma capa pra fic, quem quizer ver o link tah no meu perfil 8D


	13. A Volta

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence, eu só peguei emprestado XP**

xXx

**13 – A volta**

Rukia acordou e viu que Ichigo estava lá, a envolvendo em seus braços, sorriu, mas logo lembrou que quem a acordava era seu pai ou Renji, pensou em como ia tirar Ichigo de lá, mas já era tarde demais, alguém estava abrindo a porta.

- Rukia! Já ta acordada?

- Rukia-chan... – Renji e Momo entraram no quarto e ficaram paralisados olhando a aquela cena, Ichigo dormindo, Rukia assustada sentada e roupas jogadas no chão.

- Err...bem... – se sentiu muito envergonhada e tentava se esconder de algum jeito, Renji fechou os olhos e virou para a porta, foi até ela e ficou de costas para os outros.

- Bom dia Renji, a Rukia já levantou?

- Bom dia senhor Byakuya, já sim, pode ir na frente

- Certo, até mais então – assim que terminou de falar com Byakuya, entrou e fechou a porta

- Renji...

- Shh!! – Renji foi até a janela, ninguém se atreveu a falar, só olhavam o que o menino de cabelos vermelhos fazia – Pronto, agora sim...Rukia! O que você pensa que ta fazendo?! Ficou louca?! E se seu pai visse isso?!

- Quem é o maldito que ta gritando? – Ichigo acordou e se sentou na cama com a cara emburrada

- Maldito é você! Você tem noção do que fizeram?!

- Ah, bem, foi...

- Cala a boca! Eu não quero saber!

- Você que perguntou... – Renji estava quase batendo em Ichigo até que a porta abriu novamente, era Sayu.

- Ichigo!! Seu imbecil!! Porque você não falou que ia vir aqui?! E se você tivesse alguma coisa!!

- Sayu...nee-san...relaxa... – Ichigo parecia se divertir com a irmã – Como eu ia avisar se você e o Hisagi...

- QUIETO!! - Sayu ficou muito vermelha e todos olhavam para os dois, Rukia e Momo não conseguiam falar nada – Graças a você quem me acordou foi o papai, ele quase me matou!

- Só porque você e o Hi...

- Cala a boca!! E não, foi pelo fato de você não estar lá...que droga Ichigo, parece que você não ta nem ai...

- Mas...o que você tem Ichigo?

- É assim...

- Sayu! Não!

- Mas Ichigo...

- Não é nada grave Rukia, esquece isso – Ichigo levantou e se vestiu, saiu do quarto antes de todos sem falar nada.

- Mas que saco...e a gente tem que ir pra escola...

- Rukia, você não vai sair até explicar o que você tava pensando quando você fez isso...

- Credo Renji, até parece p pai dela

- Mas é claro, você tem noção do que ela fez?!

- Tenho e não vejo nada demais, isso é normal, falando desse jeito até parece que você é virgem... – na mesma hora Renji ficou da mesma cor de seu cabelo e saiu correndo do quarto – Renji... não vai me dizer...droga, Renji, volta aqui! – Sayu foi correndo atrás do menino, deixando Rukia e Momo se olhando meio envergonhadas.

- Err...então eu vou deixar você se vestir...

- Uhum, claro

- Rukia?

- Hum? – Momo não falou nada, apenas abraçou a amiga, ela começou a chorar e Rukia a olhou nos olhos – O que foi?

- Não é nada... – Momo sorriu e saiu do quarto deixando Rukia curiosa, se vestiu rapidamente, senão chegaria atrasada na aula

xXx

As aulas foram tranqüilas, na hora do almoço, Renji ficou brigando com Ichigo, não acharam Sayu e Hisagi, mas viram que Yuki tinha voltado a ir nas aulas.

- Oi gente! Desculpa o atraso, é que...eu tava adiantando umas coisas – Sayu e Hisagi chegaram, eles estavam um pouco vermelhos e Sayu com o cabelo mais desarrumado do que de costume.

- Sei o que você tava adiantando nee-san...

- Cala a boca Ichigo! – eles se sentaram, e agora Renji e Sayu brigavam com Ichigo, Rukia, Momo e Hisagi só observavam rindo. De repente todos pararam, Rukia estava de costas para a porta e não entendeu.

- Gente o que foi?

- Rukia eu preciso falar com você – Rukia se virou e viu Yuki, ela estava com o rosto um pouco corado, ainda tinha algumas marcas da briga com Sayu. Rukia levantou e seguiu Yuki até um corredor dentro do prédio.

- Fala...

- Se você acha que eu desisti do Ichigo, você ta enganada, eu sei que ele me ama e que você roubou ele de mim...

- Yuki, vê se você entende, eu não roubei ninguém de você

- Roubou sim! E eu vou pegar de volta, você vai ver... – a loira deixou a pequena preocupada, pensava que ela tinha mudado e desistido daquela idéia louca...

xXx

Momo decidiu que ia voltar para casa, ainda não se sentia muito bem, mas não queria dar mais trabalho para Rukia, saiu mais cedo das aulas para pegar suas coisas. No caminho foi chorando, não conseguia controlar as lágrimas, mas, de repente, parou. Olhou para frente e sentiu medo, Aizen estava parado a olhando muito sério. Abriu a boca para falar mas não saia som algum, viu ele se aproximando e não conseguia correr, suas pernas tremiam e então sentiu aquela mão sobre seu rosto. Ele sorriu e se aproximava de seus lábios, Hinamori estava apavorada e não conseguia fazer qualquer coisa, já conseguia sentir sua respiração sobre o rosto...

- Hinamori! – Aizen se afastou ainda sorrindo, se virou e foi embora – Momo você ta bem?

- Toushiro... – ela abraçou o amigo muito forte, se sentia desesperada – Obrigada Shiro-chan...

- Momo...vamos – foran até a casa de Rukia e pegaram as coisas e então foram para a casa de Momo, os pais dela não estavam, o que aliviou Hinamori – Você não vai contar para seus pais?

- Não sei Shiro-chan, eu tenho vergonha...

- Você sabe que não precisa ter vergonha, você não fez nada...

- Mas Shiro-chan...

- Nada de mas, eu acho que você devia contar

- Brigada Shiro-chan

- Pelo o que?

- Por sempre me apoiar, eu não sei o que seria sem você... – Hitsugaya viu a menina de coque sorrindo e ficou muito vermelho, fingiu que nada tinha acontecido e se virou – Agora eu to pensando, como você sabia que eu tava indo pra casa da Rukia aquela hora?

- É que na verdade eu estranhei que você tinha sumido e quando perguntei pra Rukia onde você tava, fiquei preocupado, porque tinha visto a Sayu procurando o Aizen, pensei que ele ia tentar alguma coisa...sabe?

- Você ficou preocupado assim comigo?

- É claro, que tipo de amigo eu seria se não ficasse? – ela olhou para o menino que estava vermelho, olhou para os olhos cor de esmeralda até se encontrarem, o menino parecia ainda mais sem graça – O que foi?

- Obrigada...

-Já disse que não foi nada – Hitsugaya sorriu para a menina que retribuiu, passaram o resto do dia conversando como a muito tempo não faziam. Quando o menino foi embora, Hinamori se lembrou dele falando que tinha ficado preocupado com ela, sentiu o rosto esquentar, olhou pelo quarto pensando.

- Nossa, ele sempre teve esse sorriso?

xXx

**Notas:** Primeiro, quando a Rukia e o Ichigo acordam eles não estavam totalmente sem roupa ta? Só pra avisar XDD

Outra coisa, o Aizen não fez de propósito de encontrar com a Momo, foi coincidência, e ele tem noção do que acontece se ele tentar alguma coisa, mas ele não resistiu e provocou a Momo, mas que fique claro, ele não ia fazer nada de qualquer jeito, ele ia parar!! XDDD

E por último e não menos importante, eu não sou a favor de HitsuHina, mas no momento me pareceu melhor, sou a favor HitsuMatsu tah?? Yeah yeah, go go Hitsu!! Odeio a Hinamori, mas to sendo legal com ela aqui XP

**Luna: **É, eu sei que você gostou sua safada 8D

**Chibi's:** Que bom que gostou tia Chibi, eu achei que fico super levinho e tals...não sei escrever esse tipo de coisa muito picante u.u E eu voto que ele fica com o Zaraki o/ Vai ser aquele tipo de relação entre amor e ódio sacas 8D. Brigada pelos elogios e continue acompanhando.

**Lisa: **Se quiser colocar palavrão fique a vontade, a cada 10 palavras que eu falo 8 são palavrões 8D. Não dá pra acreditar? Putz, é a coisa mais normal não gostarem de mim u.u Mas nem ligo 8D. Eu também amo o Renji!! Tipo, é que eu sempre esquecia de escrever sobre ele, mas ele tá com a Tatsuki, mais pra frente aparece melhor. Doce? Toma (joga um monte de balas na Lisa) E sim eu também odeio horario de verão, já passo uma semana e eu não acostumei. Bandas favoritas...SOAD, NIN, Incubus, Ayumi Hamasaki 8D, Dir en Grey, Maximum the Hormone e muitas outras e vc?? Valeu pelo apoio

**Cah-chan: **O Ichigo não é safado, ele só sabe aproveitar as chances 8D. Mas Aizen malvado é mais legals 8D, o cabelo é mais bonito, e ele não usa aquele óculos estranho (tem um quase igual XP) huhuhuhuhu, Cah-chan hentai XDDD. Sorry, não aguentei, continue lendo 8D

Putz, escrevi demais nas notas 8D.

Enfim,** reviews** please ;D


	14. Viagem

**Disclamer: **Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado com o Tite Kubo 8D

**14 – Viagem**

Os dias passavam tediosos por algumas semanas, até que uma viagem com todos os anos foi anunciada, eles iriam para Londres durante 1 semana.

- Ai eu to tão ansiosa pra essa viagem!

- Nem fala Momo, imagina, vai ser demais! Toushirou você também vai né?

- Hum? Ainda não sei...

- Ah...Shiro-chan por favor! Vai ser muito bom

- Não sei Momo

- Seu chato!

- O que?! – os dois começaram a discutir e ficaram assim até a hora do almoço.

- Sayu você vai para Londres?

- Não tenho certeza, mas acho que sim e você Rukia?

- Com certeza, e você Ichigo? Você vai né?

- Err... – Ichigo olhou para a irmã que fez uma cara de dúvida e olhou para Rukia – eu ainda não sei

- Ah, mas eu queria tanto que você fosse

- Eu acho que vou sim Rukia, só não tenho certeza... – eles se olharam e Ichigo sorriu, parecia estar melhor, não estava tão pálido – Hum, o Renji não morou em Londres?

- Na verdade...

- Oi, o assunto chegou!

- É que o Ichigo tava perguntando se você já morou em Londres

- Na verdade eu ainda tenho casa lá, quando eu terminar a escola eu vou voltar.

- Mas você mora sozinho lá?

- Uhum, meus pais moram em Kagoshima¹...

- Você deve ta ansioso

- Nem fala, vo encontrar com os meus amigos da minha banda

- Nossa não sabia que você tinha banda Renji...

- É, tenho sim... – passaram mais duas semanas até a tal viagem. Rukia acordou bem cedo, conferiu a mala e foi para a escola. Encontrou com Momo, Inoue, Hitsugaya, Tatsuki, Renji e Hisagi, viu que Yuki também tinha chegado mas se mantinha afastada observando o grupo. Renji contava animado para os outros os lugares que iria mostrar, Rukia já tinha ouvido aquela história e foi conversar com Hisagi.

- Ta tudo bem Shuuhei-san?

- Uhum, só to com um pouco de sono.

- Pensei que a Sayu e o Ichigo já tinham chegado

- Agora que você falou...vou ligar pra ela – Hisagi pegou o celular e ligou para a namorada olhando para Rukia fazendo caretas, os dois ficaram rindo enquanto o telefone tocava – Sayu? Que voz é essa?...Como assim você acabou de acordar?...Vem logo que daqui a pouco o ônibus do aeroporto sai!...Não adianta me xingar!...Ta, ta, tchau! Eles acabaram de acordar...

- Eles vão perder o ônibus!

- Relaxa, eles chegam...

- Todos formando filas de cada sala! Rápido! – eles se olharam e cada um foi para sua fila, Rukia tentava pensar em algum jeito de atrasar o ônibus...

xXx

- Que droga Ichigo, corre!

- Calma Sayu...eu não to me sentindo bem...

- Engole, sei lá, mas corre! – os dois corriam com suas malas deseperados, mal tinham se trocado por causa do atraso, usavam o pijama por baixo do uniforme. Chegaram na escola e viram que todos ainda estavam lá – Eu não acredito...a gente conseguiu...

- Uhum...mas o que ta acontecendo? – foram ofegantes até a fila da sala de Rukia onde ela estava caída no chão – Rukia! Acorda!

- Hum? Ichigo? – a pequena abriu os olhos e viu o namorado muito preocupado a segurando – Sensei! Já to melhor! – ela levantou rindo e foi para seu lugar na fila.

- Como já ta melhor Kuchiki?

- Ué, melhorei...

- Certo...então cada um na sua fila agora! – Ichigo olhou para Rukia intrigado e foi para sua fila. Hisagi olhou para Rukia com um sorriso de agradecimento, Sayu estava na frente dele tentando arrumar o cabelo e tirar o pijama que estava embaixo.

- Você fez isso de propósito né Rukia-chan?

- Uhum, queria que eles chegassem a tempo – foram para o aeroporto, no avião Rukia sentou com Inoue, aproveitou para conversar com a amiga durante a viagem. Só viu Ichigo uma vez quando ele passou correndo da irmã. Algumas horas depois pousaram no aeroporto de Londres, pegaram o ônibus até o hotel que era bem no centro o que animou Renji

- Aqui é bem perto da minha casa! Não acredito...Ikkaku! Aqui! – Renji estava com quase metade do corpo para fora da janela do ônibus, ele acenava para um homem careca com uma maquiagem vermelha nos olhos, ele usava uma calça preta e uma camise flanelada, carregava algo que parecia uma guitarra.

- Hum? Renji? Não acredito! Veio pra ficar de vez?

- Nem, to com a minha escola!

- Dá uma passada lá em casa depois!

- Ta! Amanha eu vou!

- Abarai Renji! Pare de gritar e sente!

- Ah...desculpa sensei – Renji sentou envergonhado mas sorria alegremente. Logo chegaram no hotel, Rukia ia ficar no mesmo quarto que Sayu, o que agradou muito a menina, afinal não queria ficar junto com Yuki

- Sayu a gente vai ficar no mesmo quarto!

- Ah é? Hum...

- O que foi?

- Você sabe com quem o Ichigo vai ficar?

- Não...porque?

- Ah é que...esquece, eu já volto – Sayu foi até a recepção, Rukia resolveu ir para o quarto na frente. O quarto era bem grande, tinha duas camas bem separadas, televisão e outras coisas, Rukia largou suas coisas e foi para a janela, era possível ver uma boa parte da cidade, ficou olhando a paisagem até ouvir Sayu.

- Ele vai ficar no mesmo quarto que o Shuu, menos mal.

- Mas ele já melhorou?

- Uhum, mas é bom ficar atenta senão ele fica ruim de novo, sei lá né?

- Mas...o que ele tinha?

- Ah...não lembro o nome...ai, ai, acho que vou dormir um pouco, to cansada da viagem – Sayu largou suas coisas no chão, tirou os sapatos e abriu a camisa, foi até a cama e deitou – Até mais tarde Rukia

- Até... – Rukia continuou na janela por mais um tempo, quando se virou ficou olhando Sayu dormir, apesar de tudo ela era parecida com o irmão dormindo, tinha uma expressão calma e suave, arrumou suas coisas e foi para o saguão do hotel.

- Eae baixinha, quer dar uma volta?

- Claro Renji

- Como é bom voltar para cá!

- Imagino como você deve ta se sentindo.

- Impossível imaginar

- Renji?! - os dois viraram e viram dois homens sorrindo e acenando.

- Izuru, Kaien! Nossa... – Renji foi correndo na direção dos dois e os abraçou – Rukia vem aqui!

- Uau, sua namorada é linda Renji

- Cala a boca, ela não é minha namorada! – Renji gritava com um loiro, tinha a franja bem comprida, ele usava uma calça jeans larga e uma camiseta de banda.

- Caramba, pensei que você finalmente tinha desencalhado – o outro tinha o cabelo castanho arrepiado e os olhos bem verdes, ele também usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta com uma camisa xadrez por cima. Rukia olhou para ele um pouco surpresa, ele lembrava Ichigo – Prazer, sou Shiba Kaien e ele é Kira Izuru.

- Prazer, meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia.

- Então você é a Rukia? O Renji vivia falando de você nos ensaios...

- Vocês são da banda do Renji?

- Uhum, o Renji é vocal e guitarra, eu também sou guitarra, o Ikkaku é baixista e o Izuru é baterista.

- Agora eu entendi, o Renji não tinha contado que era vocalista.

- Ele é assim mesmo, mas e ai, vamos pra um pub²?

- Com certeza

- Demoro...

- Acho melhor eu ir para o hotel então...

- Nem pensar, você vai junto!

- Mas...

- Mas nada, vamo lá! – Kaien a segurou pelos ombros e a puxou a abraçando, Rukia seu coração disparar, por alguma razão ele conseguia deixa-la do mesmo jeito de quando tinha conhecido Ichigo. Renji e Kira foram andando na frente, Kaien não soltava Rukia a deixando envergonhada. Eles conversavam animados até a entrada do pub, Rukia se sentia mal por estar naquela situação com outro menino, e pior que tinha acabado de conhecer, apesar de tudo não queria que aquilo acabasse. De longe uma loira observava tudo e sorria, finalmente teria ele de volta...

xXx

**Notas: **1 – Kagoshima é uma pequena cidade do Japão, e é a cidade natal de Ohkuchi Kengo XD~ Quem não sabe quem é ele, ele fez o Aizen nos musicais de Bleach

2 – Pub é tipo um barzinho, são muito conhecidos em Londres 8D

Não tenho muito a dizer sobre o capitulo, ficou bem simples 8D. 10 capítulos para o final XP

**Chibi's-chan: **Tia Chibi vamos fundar um club anti-Hina??? Mais hentai? Acho que vou ter que mudar alguma coisa pra conseguir encaixar mais hentai xDDD. Nossa tia Chibi, viajou legal, mas imagina a Rukia grávida que bonitinha 8D. É isso, vlws pelo apoio como sempre ;D

**Cah-chan: **Com certeza, Ichi é lindo e gostoso!! \o/ Err...sim eu tenho sim e saio na rua é claro, senão não exergo nada...a única diferença é q o meu não tem armação na parte de baixo, mas se eu fosse menino fazia cosplay dele facil 8D (já tirou foto com o cabelo igual mesmo sendo menina 8P) E sim, sou a favor dos eros dominarem o mundo!! Aeeeee \o/ continue lendo onegai ;D

**Luna: **É isso ai, sou a favor das coisas acontecerem também... e to vendo que vou ter que escrever mais um cap só de hentai dos dois XDDDD Continue lendo ou o Kohei morre ò.ó (malvada XDDD)

É isso,** reviews** please ;D


	15. Fotos

**Disclamer: **Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado com o tio Kubo 8D

**15 – Fotos**

No outro dia Renji foi para sua casa ensaiar, Rukia e Tatsuki foram junto, nunca tinham visto o menino cantar. Lá conheceram Madarame Ikkaku, o homem careca que Renji tinha acenado no dia que chegaram. Se surpreenderam, Renji cantava muito bem, a banda era muito boa, no final Tatsuki e Renji ficaram conversando com Izuru e Ikkaku. Rukia ficou sentada só observando quando Kaien chegou e a surpreendeu vindo por trás.

- AAAA! Kaien!!

- Hahahahahaha, assim você parte meu coração...

- Hum... – Rukia ficou envergonhada e Kaien a abraçou a deixando ainda mais vermelha.

- Desculpa baixinha!

- Ta tudo bem...

- Ta com fome?

- Um pouco...

- Vem cá – o moreno foi puxando a menina até a cozinha da casa. Rukia encostou em uma parede perto da geladeira só observando o que ele fazia. De repente os olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu a deixando cada vez mais sem graça – Posso te falar uma coisa Rukia?

- Claro... – ele se aproximou e ficou com o rosto bem próximo ao dela.

- Na verdade, eu queria fazer uma coisa...

- Err... – o rosto foi ficando cada vez mais perto, Rukia já sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto, e por um momento viu Ichigo no lugar dele esquecendo onde estava, o beijou por alguns segundos, foi então que se lembrou e o empurrou

- O que foi?!

- Eu..eu... – Rukia escorregou pela parede chorando, não podia acreditar que tinha feito aquilo.

- Ela tem namorado Kaien...

- Sério?! Droga, eu não sabia Rukia... – ela não conseguia falar nada, só chorava, ela viu Renji que tinha acabado de chegar – Sério mesmo, desculpa, é que você também não impediu e ai...

- Deve ser porque você é parecido com ele...

- Verdade? Que estranho...

- Relaxa Rukia, o Ichigo não vai saber de nada disso – Rukia se levantou e foi embora, sentia vergonha, tinha medo que Ichigo soubesse daquilo. Chegou no hotel e o viu junto com Yuki, a loira sorriu e continuou mostrando algo na câmera, Rukia foi se aproximando e quando Ichigo a olhou, simplesmente saiu muito bravo e Yuki começou a rir.

- O que você fez Yuki?

- Não fiz nada, só contei a verdade – a loira saiu cantarolando pelo hotel, Rukia não entendeu e foi para seu quarto, o dia tinha sido muito cheio e não queria falar com ninguém, tentou abrir a porta e não conseguiu e como tinha esquecido a chave começou a bater.

- Sayu! Deixa eu entrar!

- Rukia?! Espera! – Rukia esperou um pouco e de repente Sayu apareceu na porta só com a cabeça – Oi, fala...

- Eu posso entrar?

- Err...na verdade...bem, será que você poderia dormir em outro quarto hoje, eu não to me sentindo bem e não quero te passar o que eu tenho e...

- O Shuuhei-san tá ai né?

- NÃO! Você acha que...ta sim...mas não fala pra sensei!

- Relaxa, mas onde eu vou dormir hoje?

- Vai pro meu quarto!

- Isso, vai pro quarto do Shuu! To, aqui tem umas roupas suas! Tchau! – Sayu bateu a porta na cara de Rukia, ela foi para o quarto de Ichigo.

- Oi...

- ...

- O Shuuhei-san ta com a sua irmã e eles me mandaram pra cá...

- Tanto faz...

- O que aconteceu Ichigo?

- O que aconteceu...há! Até parece que você não sabe...

- O que?

- O que?! Simplesmente o fato de você ter beijado um qualquer ai! – Rukia olhou para o menino surpresa.

- Mas...

- Não vem com desculpinha não Rukia! Eu sei! A Yuki me mostrou!

- Mostrou...a Yuki... – então ela lembrou que a loira estava mostrando algumas fotos para Ichigo, não acreditava que ela a tinha seguido, realmente Yuki ia fazer qualquer coisa para ter Ichigo para ela. Rukia não falava nada só observava o ruivo que olhava para o chão nervoso.

- Rukia... – a voz de Ichigo tinha ficado calma. Ele parecia um pouco triste, aquela expresso Rukia nunca iria esquecer – me deixa sozinho por favor...

Ela não respondeu, não tinha o que falar, simplesmente saiu do quarto olhando para o chão sentindo seus olhos ficarem cada vez mais molhados. Fechou a porta e se encostou na parede chorando.

- Rukia? Ei o que você tem? – Rukia levantou o rosto e viu Inoue a olhando preocupada, a pequena somente a abraçou. Orihime retribuiu o abraço forte e a levou para seu quarto.

- Sayu abre a porta!

- Hime não dá!

- Sayu é uma emergência!

- É o Ichigo?!?

- É sim!!

- Saco...espera! Pronto...o que aconteceu com o Ichigo? – Inoue colocou Rukia na frente de Sayu – Rukia...o que ele fez? – ela não respondeu, não conseguia achar as palavras certas para explicar – Shuu a gente ta entrando!

- Senta ai Rukia-chan, eu e a Sayu vamos pegar água pra você – as duas saíram deixando Rukia sentada na cama.

- Você não ta nada bem né? – Hisagi estava agachado na frente de Rukia sorrindo calmamente – Se você não quiser falar tudo bem, mas se quiser eu to aqui.

- Eu trai o Ichigo...

- Como assim?

- O amigo do Renji me beijou e eu não fiz nada...

- Mas foi ele quem te beijou...

- Uhum...

- Então você não fez nada de errado...

- Eu não impedi

- Foi o Kaien né?

- Como você...

- Eu conheço o Kaien há um tempo, já entendi o que aconteceu...mas o Ichigo viu?

- A Yuki mostrou para ele...ela tirou uma foto...

- Relaxa Rukia, você não fez nada de errado, essas coisas acontecem, só a Yuki que fez algo errado, mas isso é porque ela tem inveja de você dois – Hisagi levantou e a levantou a abraçando. Rukia nunca tinha visto Hisagi como amigo daquele jeito, se sentia bem ao ver que ele a tratava tão bem, retribuiu o abraço forte enquanto chorava.

- Eu vou matar a Yuki...opa! Ta melhor Rukia? – Sayu tinha acabado de entrar e olhou os dois abraçados – Vou ficar com ciúmes eim?

- Des...desculpa! – Rukia se afastou muito vermelha, mas depois viu que os dois riam. Sorriu de volta apesar de sentir seu coração se quebrar em vários pedaços.

XXx

- Ichigo!

- Ta louca Sayu?!

- O que você fez com a Rukia?! – Sayu pegou o irmão pelo colarinho da camiseta e o empurrou até a parede, os dois se encaravam muito nervosos até que ele a empurrou.

- Eu não fiz nada! Ela que fez!

- O que?

- Simplesmente ela beijou outro cara!

- Hã? Ta brincando?

- Não...

- Você viu?

- Não, a Yuki me mostrou uma foto...

- A Yuki...Ichigo e se for montagem?

- Se fosse montagem a Rukia não teria assumido

- Mas e se o cara agarrou a Rukia?

- Não parecia, ela tava bem relaxada pra alguém que ta sendo agarrada.

- Mas que saco...

- A Rukia ficou tão mal assim?

- Ta, mas não te interessa, afinal ela te traiu né? – Sayu olhou para o irmão que ficou surpreso com a resposta, ela se virou e saiu. – Droga! – sentia tanta raiva que deu um soco na parede.

- Sayu o que aconteceu?

- Oi Renji...é que a Yuki mostrou uma foto da Rukia beijando outro cara...

- O que?! Como ela viu?! Filha da...

- Você conhece ele?

- Claro que sim, é o Kaien da minha banda...

- Mas ele beijou ela?

- Foi...quer saber? Eu dou um jeito Sayu, pode ficar calma – Renji voltou para o elevador deixando Sayu muito curiosa.

XXx

No outro dia Rukia ficou sentada em sua cama abraçada com um coelhinho de pelúcia, tinha ficado assim o dia inteiro, os outros tinham saído para conhecer a cidade. Já era noite e ela observava a lua e segurava seu colar, era aquele que Ichigo tinha dado, sentiu seu peito apertar, pensou que ele nunca mais ia falar com ela, não o culpava.

- Ei Rukia, vamos jantar?

- Hum, depois eu vou Sayu – Rukia ouviu a morena sair, não queria ver Ichigo preferia ficar sozinha pensando. Ouvi Sayu entrar e dizer boa noite, resolveu então ficar no saguão do hotel. Ficou ouvindo seu mp3 olhando para a entrada, de repente viu Ichigo lá, ele olhava para fora perdido até que alguém o chamou. O coração de Rukia disparou no mesmo momento, era Kaien.

**Notas: **A banda do Renji não tem nome, se alguém tiver alguma sugestão 8D. O capitulo na minha opinião ficou bom, mas já aviso o próximo ficou bem sem graça, se bobear semana que vem coloco os capítulos 16 e 17. Outra coisa, a partir de agora os capítulos não tem nome, só o último. Porque? Porque não consegui pensar em nenhum nome pra eles 8D~

**Chibi's-chan:** Meu Deus você quer todos pra você...divide um pouco por favor XDD. Espero que tenha gostado ;D

Por favor deixem reviews, fiquei desanimada essa semana u.u

Se continuar assim não posto mais u.u *chantagem*

Reviews **please** ;D


	16. 16

**Disclamer: **Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado com o titio Kubo 8D.

**xXx**

**Capítulo 16**

Tinha ficado irritado com Hisagi, ele defendia Rukia de todas as maneiras, a paciência tinha ido embora.

- Cala a boca Shuuhei! Se gosta tanto dela assim pode ficar! – saiu do quarto batendo a porta. A viagem não estava sendo nada boa, não se sentia bem, resolveu ficar na entrada do hotel, qualquer coisa chamaria Sayu. Se sentia um pouco tonto e então resolveu ficar olhando para fora já que tinha visto Rukia sentada e não queria conversar com ela...

- Kurosaki Ichigo? – se virou e viu um moreno se aproximar, ele tinha os olhos verdes e o cabelo arrepiado igual ao seu, só que mais comprido, não sabia quem era ele e nem o porque queria conversar.

- Sou eu.

- O Renji tinha razão, a gente é parecido...

- Quem é você?

- Sou Shiba Kaien, amigo do Renji.

- Hum, o que você quer?

- Então vou ser direto, fui eu quem beijou a Rukia.

- O que?!

- Fui eu, ela não fez nada, ela me empurrou quando lembrou de você eu não sabia que ela tinha namorado – Ichigo olhava para Kaien surpreso, se sentia com raiva. Como ele tinha coragem de ir até lá?

- Ichigo! – os dois olharam para o lado e viram Rukia se aproximando com um sorriso forçado – Oi Kaien...

- Oi Rukia...

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu vim explicar pro seu namorado o que aconteceu pra ele não ficar bravo com você e...

- Seu... – quando viram Ichigo tinha ido para cima de Kaien, os dois começaram a brigar, Kaien conseguiu se afastar empurrando Ichigo.

- Você ta louco?! – Ichigo não respondeu, deu um soco no rosto de Kaien, a briga tinha recomeçado.

- Vocês dois parem! Por favor! – os gritos de Rukia não adiantavam nada, não tinha ninguém no lugar para ajudar, correu para o quarto – Sayu! Seu irmão!

- Hã? Ichigo?!

- Ele ta brigando com o Kaien lá embaixo!

- Mas que...Chama o Hisagi e o Renji! – as duas correram chamando os meninos, chegaram no saguão e Ichigo e Kaien continuavam a brigar, já estavam bem machucados e cansados.

- Ichigo pára já com isso! – ele olhou para a irmã e continuo. Kaien fez com que ele caísse de joelhos no chão e começou a tossir, o moreno ia dar mais um chute quando Hisagi e Renji o impediram. – Ichigo...respira fundo – o menino respirava com dificuldade, limpou o filete de sangue da boca e olhou para Kaien com raiva.

- Kaien o que você veio fazer aqui?

- O Renji pediu para eu pedir desculpas pro Ichigo, ai eu vim...

- Tinha que começar uma briga?

- Foi ele quem começou! Eu tava bem quando do nada ele me socou! Eu vim em paz.

- Você é idiota Ichigo? Você não pode se esforçar e faz isso!

- Tanto faz...

- Tanto faz nada! Vem! – Sayu pegou o irmão pelo braço e foi andando para o quarto, mas antes de chegar no elevador Ichigo virou e olhou para os outros.

- Kaien...ta tudo bem...

- Valeu Ichigo...

- Não precisa agradecer...eu não fiz nada... – Ichigo e Sayu foram para o elevador.

- Então eu já vou, até mais Renji, Shuuhei...Rukia... – Kaien deu um sorriso e foi embora.

- Eu vou ver como o Ichigo ta...

- Vai lá Rukia, depois eu vou falar com a Sayu... – Rukia olhou para os dois amigos e subiu, estava preocupada com Ichigo mas já estava mais aliviada em saber que ele tinha perdoado Kaien, sentia que podia ter pelo menos a amizade dele novamente.

- Licença, posso entrar?

- Claro Rukia...seu namorado é uma besta, mas ele já ta bem né imbecil?

- É...Sayu será que...

- Já to saindo! Até amanha, qualquer coisa chama...

- Rukia...eu queria te pedir desculpas...

- Pelo o que?

- Por ter te acusado...desculpa mesmo...

- Na verdade eu devia pedir desculpas, quando ele se aproximou eu pensei que era você e acabei retribuindo o beijo...eu entendo se você não quiser mais me ver...

- Não! Rukia...eu te amo e não é por isso que eu não vou mais querer te ver.. – o menino se aproximou da pequena e a beijou. Se abraçaram e se olharam cúmplices – pode ter certeza que eu quero ficar do seu lado.

- Eu também quero...Ichigo – o abraçou forte, queria aproveitar o maior tempo possível com ele daquele jeito. Passaram o resto da semana juntos, queriam aproveitar o tempo que tinha desperdiçado.

**xXx**

**Notas: **Capítulo muito curto!! Para compensar vou postar o próximo agora, mas antes algumas explicações, o final do capítulo ficou muito meloso, desculpa, eu mesma odeio isso e acabei fazendo isso, mas fazer o que, falta de inspiração dá nisso. Outra coisa entendam como quiser essa última frase XDDD.

Respondo os reviews no próximo o/


	17. 17

**Disclamer: **Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado com o titio Kubo 8D

**xXx**

**Capítulo 17**

Depois daquela semana, todos voltaram animados para casa, Rukia estranhou que não tinha visto Hinamori e Hitsugaya durante a viagem inteira e quando encontrou com os dois na escola, não estavam se falando.

- O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Eu não quero falar com esse imbecil...

- Também não quero falar com uma idiota...

- Ta legal...eu fico quieta então – Rukia não entendia nada, todas as vezes que Hinamori olhava para Toushiro ficava com raiva, e ele parecia triste, parecia querer falar com a menina, mas sempre desistia.

- Nossa, minha sala ta um saco!

- Porque Rukia?

- A Hinamori e o Toushiro não tão se falando e nem falando comigo...

- Eu ouvi falar que ele tentou beijar ela durante a viagem.

- Isso é sério Sayu?

- Uhum...quase todos da sua sala viram e tão falando.

- Nossa, eu não sabia...

- Pois é...mas sabe eu não vi a Yuki durante a semana toda e nem hoje, isso me deixa preocupada.

- Não deve acontecer nada, relaxa – naquele dia Ichigo teria que ficar depois da aula então Rukia foi embora com Shuuhei e Sayu. Foram conversando e andando bem devagar, passaram por um parque e resolveram ficar um tempo lá.

- Sayu... – ouviram e procuraram o dono da voz, era um homem com os olhos puxados e cabelos acinzentados sorrindo, estava junto com Aizen.

- Gin...o que...

- Até parece que faz tempo que não me vê Sayu...

- É claro! Faz mais de 1 ano que não te vejo...

- Mesmo assim, você me deixa chateado...

- Quem é esse Sayu? – Shuuhei levantou olhando sério para aquele homem que não parava de sorrir.

- Ichimaru Gin prazer, namorado da Sayu – ele estendeu a mão para Hisagi que o olhou com raiva.

- O que?! Ex-namorado Gin, ex... – Sayu também levantou e olhava intrigada para os dois.

- Ah...Sayu sempre com suas brincadeirinhas – Gin se aproximou da menina e a beijou, Sayu ficou surpresa, mas na hora em que ia empurra-lo pareci ter gostado do que estava acontecendo e retribuiu o beijo. Aizen olhou para a cara de Hisagi e virou o rosto rindo¹, o então namorado não entendia nada, Rukia também não, só olhava o casal que se beijava com paixão. Hisagi parecia querer falar alguma coisa, mas simplesmente olhou para o chão e foi embora com raiva.

**xXx**

Sayu não acreditava em seus olhos, Gin, aquele menino mais velho, seu sempai² que tinha virado seu namorado estava parado na sua frente, com aquele mesmo sorriso de sempre. Na hora que ele a beijou queria bater nele, mas não conseguia. Ele abriu seus olhos azuis³ e pressionou sua mão contra a nuca da menina, ele sempre fazia isso e sabia que Sayu não resistia. Na verdade não acreditava que tinha deixado aquele beijo se tornar tão apaixonado, sentia aquele gosto em sua boca novamente e aquele perfume cítrico que a deixava tonta, tudo tinha tornado o momento muito intenso, tanto para eles quanto para quem olhasse. Gin terminou o beijo com um selinho e se afastou sorrindo. Sayu abriu os olhos e não viu Hisagi, somente Rukia que a olhava surpresa e Aizen que continuava rindo.

- Eu tenho que ir...até mais amor... – Gin deu mais um beijo em Sayu e foi embora com Aizen. Rukia olhava para a morena que parecia assustada.

- Rukia...o que aconteceu? – Sayu olhou para a pequena chorando e colocou as mãos sobre a boca.

- Sayu... – Rukia foi até a menina e a abraçou, se sentaram no banco e ela esperou Sayu parar de chorar criando coragem para perguntar – Quem era aquele Sayu?

- Ichimaru Gin, conheci ele no meu antigo trabalho, a gente namorava até que ele sumiu no ano passado...

- Sumiu?

- É, ele simplesmente saiu da cidade e não avisou ninguém...

- Ninguém sabe o porque dele ter ido?

- Não que eu saiba, mas eu achava que era por minha causa...

- Eu pensei que você sempre gostou do Shuuhei...

- Sim, eu sempre gostei muito delem só que até o começo do ano ele namorava.

- Ah, entendi, eles terminaram.

- Não, na verdade a namorada dele morreu...

- Nossa, você conheceu ela?

- Uhum, ela chamava Soi Fong, não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas eles se gostavam bastante.

- Entendo, mas nada a ver com isso, porque você achou que o Gin tinha ido embora por sua causa? Foi porque você gosta do Shuuhei?

- Não, é que... – Sayu abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, tinha ficado muito vermelha

- Se você não quiser falar tudo bem...

- Eu quero, mas agora que paro pra pensar, o que aconteceu foi até um certo ponto bobo, mas também foi mais sério do que eu imaginava.

- Sayu, você ta bem?

- Uhum...Rukia você me promete que o que eu vou te contar você não vai comentar com ninguém?

- Claro...

- O Gin vivia lá em casa, mas nunca passávamos de beijos e você sabe...sempre conseguia controlar bem a hora de parar, principalmente porque meus pais sempre estavam em casa. Só que um dia nem eles e nem o Ichigo estavam, e o Gin chegou...só que na hora que eu pedi pra ele parar, ele não parou, fiquei assustada é claro...ele me olhava de um jeito muito estranho.

- Então ele meio que te...

- É, meio que sim, foi muito forçado no começo, acabei saindo machucada e tudo, mas depois de algum tempo, ele não se controlava mais, todas as vezes que ficávamos sozinhos eu queria se aproveitar, até que um dia eu reagi e o cortei no pescoço, não foi nada de mais, mas logo depois disso ele sumiu...até hoje...

- Sayu...você já contou isso pra alguém?

- Só pra Hime.

- Mas porque você não impedia ele? Você podia fazer isso.

- Eu sei, mas na hora...ele sempre conseguiu ter esse poder sobre mim, você acabou de ver, mesmo não querendo eu acabo cedendo – ela se olharam e Rukia viu que a menina tinha lágrimas nos olhos – E agora eu sei que o Shuuhei nunca mais vai falar comigo, porque eu sou fraca!

- Não fala isso Sayu, o Shuuhei vai entender – Rukia abraçou a menina a consolando, nunca imaginaria que Sayu pudesse ser tão frágil – Já sei, porque a gente não vai pra minha casa, chamamos a Momo e a Orihime e faz uma festa do pijama?

- Eu não sei Rukia, eu não to com cabeça...

- Ah, por favor Sayu, pode ser na sua casa se você quiser.

- Ta, então vamos pra minha casa, meus pais não estão mesmo... – as duas foram até a casa de Rukia para pegar algumas coisas, no caminho passaram na casa de Inoue e Momo. Logo chegaram na casa dos Kurosaki – Ichigo cheguei! A Rukia, a Hime e a Momo tão aqui – Ichigo apareceu nas escadas.

- Oi todo mundo, err...Sayu tem alguém te esperando na sala...

- Hum? Como assim? Quem vi... – Sayu parou na porta assustada.

- Sayu você ta bem? – Inoue foi até a amiga e olhou para a sala – Gin, o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Olá Orihime, eu vim conversar com a Sayu... – Rukia ouviu e não acreditava que ele estava lá, não o conhecia, mas não tinha gostado dele, aquele sorriso a assustava.

- Hime ta tudo bem...vão indo pro meu quarto, eu não demoro – Orihime virou para as duas meninas e subiu, Rukia e Momo a seguiram, ela olhou para trás, Sayu fechou a porta da sala.

**xXx**

- O que você quer Gin? Fala logo...

- Nossa, nem parece a Sayu que eu conheço.

- Sério Gin, fala logo.

- Ué, vim visitar minha namorada, nada de mais...

- Você sumiu por um ano, o que te faz pensar que a gente ainda namora? – Sayu então olhou para aquele rosto e se surpreendeu, ele abriu os olhos e estava muito sério.

- Eu sei que sumi, mas eu tive vários problemas e além disso eu não lembro da gente ter terminado Sayu-chan...e eu ainda gosto muito de você – ele se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o rosto de Sayu, ela não sabia o que fazer, sentiu seu rosto esquentar, fazia tempo que não se sentia assim.

- Gin... – ele sorriu suavemente e se aproximou até encostarem os lábios, era um beijo suave e apaixonado, Sayu o puxou pelos cabelos e pelas roupas, Gin a segurava pela cintura e pela nuca. O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, os dois acabaram deitando no sofá com os corpos encaixados, Gin começou a descer seus beijos para o pescoço de Sayu.

- Gin, pára...por favor...

- Porque? Eu quero matar a saudade desse corpo... – Ichimaru continuou a passar a mão pelo corpo de Sayu e abriu a camisa, continuou com os beijos pelo pescoço e pelo colo dela. Sayu não sabia explicar aquela sensação, sentia que estava traindo Shuuhei mas não queria que Gin parasse. Ele voltou para seu rosto e se beijaram novamente, enquanto acariciava o corpo de Sayu que também tinha começado a passar as mãos pelo corpo magro e definido de Gin.

- Sayu! – os dois pararam assustados, era Orihime com Rukia e Momo atrás dela, estavam paradas na porta surpresas, Gin se levantou arrumando sua roupa, olhou para as três e virou para Sayu, a beijou novamente e saiu, Sayu continuava deitada – Eu sabia que ele ia tentar alguma coisa, você ta bem?

Sayu não respondeu, se sentou fechando a camisa e olhou para Inoue, parecia um pouco triste, era um olhar indecifrável.

- Eu to bem sim Hime, não se preocupa...vamos pro meu quarto e peço que nenhuma de vocês não conte isso para o Ichigo ta bem? – as três concordaram, apesar de Sayu responder que estava bem, ela não parecia, se levantou e subiu na frente.

- Ei, Orihime, a Sayu ta bem mesmo?

- Eu não sei Momo, mas acho que o que ela sentia pelo Gin voltou...e isso me assusta...

**xXx**

**Notas: **1 – Sim, Aizen pra variar conhecia o Gin, mas depois eu explico melhor, essa nota na verdade é pra falar o pensamento do Aizen...eu riu porque pensou na hora "Hahaha, bem feito seu corno, broxa..." Acho que deu pra entender XDD~

2 – O Gin foi sempai da Sayu no trabalho, por isso o Hisagi não conhecia.

3 – Pra mim os olhos do Gin são azuis que nem no mangá, nada de vermelho, o mais avermelhado é o da Sayu 8D

Bem...acho que não tem nada mais a explicar 8D

**Luna: **Eu não sou má...é que senão não ia ter graça XP

**Chibi's-chan:** Porque todo mundo tá chamando o Kaien de safado? Coitado, só aproveitou a chance 8D~. Gente, tenham mais paciencia com a Yuki, ela não é tão má assim u.u. Enfim, continue lendo tia Chibi ;D

**Ruki-chan: **Que bom que está gostando ^^. E como eu já disse, Kaien não é safado! XDD E se você pensar no nome me ajudaria muito, preciso pra fazer uma coisa com a fic =X Mas ainda é segredo. (Entrega sorvete) Pronto 8D. Continue lendo Ruki-chan ;D

**Cah-chan: **Ah, que eles deixem reviews, eu gosto 8D. Relaxa, o importante é que você leu e tá gostando ^^, mas é bom não sumir mais *segurando faca* 8D. E calma, como eu já disse várias vezes, não tenha raiva do kaien por favor. Pareço sim, até faria, mas...sou baixinha e meu cabelo tá comprido...Aizen de 1,60 e coque não pega bem né? Mas quem sabe mais pra frente, por enquanto vou fazer do Kira *o*. Mais hentai? Vixe...vou tentar. Continue lendo o.ó/

É isso, vlws pelos que leram e gostaram, mas deixem um review por favor, não demora e deixa a autora aqui de bom humor ;D

Ja ne o/ **Reviews** please!!


	18. 18

**Disclamer:** Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado com o titio Kubo 8D

**xXx**

**18**

Durante os outros dias Sayu continuou com o mesmo olhar e não falava com ninguém direito, Orihime tinha falado com Shuuhei explicando o que tinha acontecido, e mesmo o menino tentando falar com ela, Sayu se mantinha afastada de todos

- Ichigo sua irmã não veio?

- Veio sim, só que ela não quis almoçar com a gente, ela anda meio triste...

- Desde que aquele lá voltou né?

- É, desde que ele voltou...no começo eu também não gostava do Gin, mas me acostumei com ele...

- Eu não gostei dele desde o dia que ele apareceu no parque...aquele sorriso me assusta...

- É...mas ainda não tem sentido ele ter voltado...

xXx

Sayu estava sentada no gramado na beira do rio, sempre ficava lá quando precisava pensar, pelo menos não era incomodada por ninguém.

-Sayu?

-O que você quer Sousuke?

-Posso sentar aqui?

-Tanto faz...

-Você tá bem? - Sayu olhou para o moreno intrigada, ele realmente parecia preocupado com ela.

-Você não tá bravo comigo pelo o que eu te fiz?

-Sinceramente...sim, muito bravo, mas eu não consigo te ver assim...a gente é amigo a muito tempo, então...

-Seu bicha... - Sayu deu um sorriso e empurrou de leve o menino que também sorria

-Você tá assim por causa do Gin né?

-Porque ele voltou?

-Eu não sei, eu encontrei ele naquele dia também...

-Você fez de propósito né? Levar ele na minha frente...você sabia que ele ia me beijar na frente do Shuu...

-É, eu queria me vingar de você, mas acho que fui longe demais...

-Ué? Porque? Eu fiz coisa muito pior com você...

-Pode até ser, mas o que você fez apesar de ter abalado meu orgulho não afetou outros a não ser eu, o que eu fiz além de te afetar, afetou o Shuuhei e até mesmo a Orihime...não tinha noção de que isso ia acontecer...desculpa Sayu...

-Se for assim, eu também tenho que te pedir desculpas...

-Que tal a gente voltar como era antes? Apesar de que agora você me conhece mais intimamente... - os dois se olharam sérios, Aizen fez uma careta para a menina e Sayu deu um soco no braço dele.

-Não lembra disso! Eu me arrependo de ter feito aquilo sabe...

-Não se arrependa, eu reconheço que mereci, e te prometo que nunca mais vou fazer alguma coisa parecida - os dois se olharam e se abraçaram demoradamente

-Sabe, eu senti falta disso...

-É, eu também...

**xXx**

No outro dia todos estranharam ao ver Sayu e Aizen juntos conversando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sayu parecia melhor, mas não explicava como eles estavam se falando.

- Rukia-chan, você viu que a Sayu e o Sousuke juntos?

- Vi sim Momo, estranho né? – as duas meninas conversavam enquanto os dois chegavam cada vez mais perto, Momo meio que se escondia atrás de Rukia.

- Momo, o Sousuke quer falar com você...

- Err...Sayu, é que...

- Hinamori! – Hitsugaya vinha correndo para perto do grupo – Você ta bem?

- Ela ta ótima, eu só quero falar com ela...

- Se você quer falar alguma coisa com ela, fala na frente de todo mundo...

- Nossa Toushiro como você é chato!

- Chato eu?! Sayu parece que você esqueceu o que ele fez com ela!

- Não, eu não esqueci.

- Então é isso, eu só quero proteger a Momo!

- Pára de ser obcecado Hitsugaya, ele não vai fazer nada!

- Quem garante?! Eu não vou deixar!

- Caramba Hitsugaya confia no Aizen pelo menos agora, eu garanto que ele não vai fazer nada!

- Não! Eu não confio! Eu não quero que ele chegue perto dela!

- Porque?!

- Porque eu amo ela!! – todos olharam surpresos para o menino que tinha percebido o que tinha acabado de falar e estava muito vermelho, Hitsugaya olhou para Sayu que sorria vitoriosa, "Droga, ela fez de propósito"

- Shiro-chan... – ele olhou para Hinamori que estava surpresa e um pouco corada, não teve dúvida, saiu correndo – Shiro-chan! – ela tentou correr atrás de Hitsugaya, mas Aizen a segurou pelo braço, naquele momento o medo cresceu dentro da menina que parecia começar a chorar.

- Hinamori, relaxa, eu só queria me desculpar e te falar que não se preocupe, eu não vou mais chegar perto de você...só isso, então me desculpe e adeus – Aizen sorriu e a soltou, deu mais uma olhada para Sayu e foi embora.

**xXx**

Hisagi ficou boa parte das aulas da manha no gramado da escola, ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido, primeiro Sayu tinha beijado outro em sua frente, não chegava perto e ainda tinha voltado a falar com Aizen.

- Shuuhei...eu posso falar com você? – Hisagi abriu os olhos e viu Sayu, sentou rapidamente a olhando surpreso.

- Claro! Senta aqui... – Sayu o olhou envergonhada e se sentou ao lado do menino – Antes de qualquer coisa, eu só queria falar que a Hime me explicou quem era aquele cara, e mesmo que eu tenha ficado muito bravo e essas coisas, mesmo assim eu ainda gosto muito de você.

- Shuu...se a gente ainda estiver namorando...

- É claro que a gente ta!

- Então...eu acho melhor a gente terminar...depois daquilo principalmente.

- Sayu, se for pelo beijo, esquece...

- Não Shuu, eu acho melhor terminar, eu te trai e isso não foi certo.

- Eu sei, mas foi só aquele beijo.

- Na verdade, só não foi mais porque a Orihime chegou, se dependesse de mim, não teria sido, por isso eu não acho certo a gente ficar junto.

- Mas...

- Eu to muito confusa, o Gin me deixou assim, apesar de te amar Shuu, ele conseguiu me fazer lembrar de antes...

- Sayu, eu te amo, muito, não me sinto assim desde que eu namorei a Soi...

- Shuu, é por isso mesmo que é melhor a gente terminar, ser só amigos. – eles se olharam por um momento, Sayu tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Hisagi a abraçou e a beijou. Ficaram nesse beijo por um tempo, sabiam que talvez não tivessem outra chance, Sayu se afastou e deu um pequeno sorriso ainda chorando – Me desculpa Shuu...

Ela se levantou e se afastou, Hisagi deitou novamente, fechou os olhos por um momento e os abriu devagar encarando o céu.

- Parece que começou a chover...¹ – disse num sussurro fechando os olhos novamente sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem.

**xXx**

Hitsugaya ainda não acreditava que tinha falado aquilo em voz alta, com certeza Sayu tinha feito de propósito, mas tinha falado e não tinha mais volta, amava Hinamori² era verdade, sentia uma vergonha indescritível, ficou no telhado pensando muito emburrado durante a manha...virou para a porta e sentiu o rosto ferver, Hinamori estava lá o olhando curiosa.

- Hina...

- Shiro-chan...o que você falou lá embaixo é verdade? – os olhos se encontraram o deixando cada vez mais sem graça, a menina se aproximava devagar.

- É verdade sim... – disse num sussurro desviando o olhar, reparou que a menina tinha parado na sua frente, olhou para seu rosto e viu que sorria suavemente com o rosto corado.

- Desde quando Shiro-chan?

- Desde sempre sua chata... – os olhos se encontraram novamente, Hinamori continuava sorrindo, eles foram se aproximando até encostarem os lábios de um jeito muito suave, foram se acostumando um com o outro até estarem num beijo apaixonado. Se afastaram sorrindo cúmplices, apesar da vergonha que sentiam.

- Shiro-chan, me desculpa...

- Pelo o que?

- Por ter brigado com você durante esses dias...

- Momo esquece, aquilo foi culpa minha também – eles deram as mãos e sorriram, se sentaram olhando para o céu, passaram todo o período das aulas dessa maneira³, queriam ter certeza que tudo aquilo era real...

**xXx**

**Notas: **1 – Eu peguei essa frase do Full Metal Alchemist , é tão lindo o Roy falando isso i.i

2 – De novo, sou contra HitsuxHina, mas no momento pareceu melhor.

3 – Sim, eles não fazem nada na escola, porque quando ta na fossa, ou apaixonado ninguém merece aula XDDD~

**Chibi's-chan: **Tousen nem vai aparecer, ele é muito chato credo u.u E não, não é preconceito XDD~. Valeu pelo apoio como sempre, continue lendo o.ó/

**Luna:** Acho que é mal de bicha 8D~. Eu tb gosto de GinxMatsu, mas sou bem mais GinxEu 8D. E não vou postar tudo, to sem tempo u.u e vc me deixa com inveja por estar de férias já...u.u. Enfim, continue lendo o/. Ps: Sua carta ainda não chegou i.i

**Cah-chan:** Pq não vai com a cara dele? Tadinho...Sim sim, o Kira ^^, tiro foto sim, e se der coloco um link pra vc ver, mas ainda nem comecei a fazer XDD~ E quanto ao hentai...só mais pra frente XP. Brigada pelo apoio e continue lendo ^^/

Err...tipo, desculpa pelo capitulo tontinho u.u Não tava bem na época...e de novo, não sei se vou continuar postando, não to achando que vale a pena, apesar dos reviews que sempre recebo, sinto que não to agradando u.u

Mas enfim, leiam e reviews **please** ;D


	19. 19

**Disclamer: **Bleach não me pertence, eu só pego emprestado com o titio Kubo 8D~

**x****Xx**

**19**

Depois das aulas Ichigo e Rukia resolveram seguir Sayu, a menina saia junto com Aizen, os dois conversavam animados pelo caminho.

- Você não sabe pra onde ela vai Ichigo?

- Não faço a mínima idéia! Por isso a gente ta seguindo ela! – falavam sussurrando para os outros dois não perceberem. De repente eles entraram em um prédio, Ichigo e Rukia se olharam e começaram a procurar outra entrada.

-Ichigo o que você ta fazendo aqui? – os dois tremeram, tinha levado um susto e se apavoraram quando viram Aizen.

-Ah...é que...a gente tava dando uma volta sabe?

- Uma volta é? Hum, mas aqui não é lugar muito legal sabe?

- Mas a gente já ta indo embora né Rukia?

- É! A gente já ta indo! Hehe...

- Hum...então ta – Aizen se virou e começou a andar – Ah, só pra você saber, a Sayu veio falar com o Gin...até mais Ichigo, Rukia...

- Até...droga e agora?

- Acho melhor a gente ir embora Ichigo, a gente não sabe o quanto sua irmã via demorar e nem o que ela veio fazer realmente, é melhor não atrapalhar.

- É, então vamos, vem baixinha eu te deixo em casa – Ichigo sorriu e estendeu a mão, Rukia a pegou e se aproximou dando um beijo rápido no alaranjado, foram andando com calma para a casa de Rukia, queriam aproveitar o momento, se sentiam bem.

- Você não quer entrar um pouco Ichigo?

- Ah...não sei...

- Por favor! – Rukia começou a fazer biquinho fazendo o menino rir – Você pode jantar aqui, por favor! – ela o olhava com olhos pidões, piscando várias vezes, o menino a olhou e riu, daquele jeito ela parecia uma criancinha de 5 anos.

- Ta bom, eu fico. – se deu por vencido, não conseguia resistir a aqueles olhos azuis, Rukia sorriu e pulou no pescoço de Ichigo o beijando. Se soltaram e entraram na casa, logo na sala viram Renji, Tatsuki e Byakuya sentados, todos muito sérios.

- Oi pai, aconteceu alguma coisa? – os dois entraram na sala assustando os três que estavam concentrados.

- Olá Rukia, se aconteceu alguma coisa? Bem, pergunte para o seu amigo. – Byakuya parecia irritado, Rukia olhou para Renji, o menino parecia muito sem graça e Tatsuki nem olhava para frente, os olhos pareciam fixos no chão.

- Renji, o que aconteceu?

- É que...Bem... – ele olhou para o chão, coçou a cabeça e estava com o rosto muito vermelho.

- Eu to grávida... – Tatsuki falou rapidamente antes de qualquer reação, ela continuava olhando para o chão.

- O que?! Você só pode ta brincando Tatsuki! Você grávida desse cara?!

- O que foi eim laranjinha?! Algum problema com isso?!

- Se eu tenho algum problema?! Que isso! Magina! Só tava pensando que você não tem cuidado nenhum!

- Falando desse jeito você até parece ser o especialista nisso!

- Perto de você sou mesmo, você não ta vendo a Rukia grávida, ta?! – todos pararam naquele momento, Rukia ficou com o rosto vermelho, Tatsuki tinha erguido a cabeça surpresa, Renji olhou surpreso para Ichigo e depois para Byakuya, Ichigo tinha travado, tinha medo de olhar para os lados.

- O que você disse garoto? – Byakuya se levantou e encarou o menino que começou a tremer de medo, Ichigo pensava que iria morrer somente com aqueles olhos azuis raivosos, ele suava frio de nervoso, e Byakuya estava cada vez mais perto, ele parou na frente do menino – E então, o que foi que você falou garoto?

- Err...Eu... – Ichigo engoliu seco, Rukia olhou para aquela cena e sentiu que seu pai iria ataca-lo e mata-lo a qualquer momento, olhou desesperada para Renji, mas não adiantava, ele parecia tão apavorado quanto Ichigo.

- Senhor Kuchiki, isso não vem ao caso agora – Tatsuki se levantou e se colocou entre os dois.

- É mesmo pai! Isso não vem ao caso! – Rukia chegou perto do pai sorrindo nervosa, Byakuya a olhou e virou novamente para Ichigo.

- Saia daqui agora moleque... – ele disse baixo.

- O que?

- Saia daqui agora! – Byakuya foi para cima de Ichigo, mas Renji o segurou e o menino saiu correndo da casa, Rukia e Tatsuki se afastaram assustadas, Byakuya se recompôs, olhou para todos e saiu da sala muito sério.

- O que foi isso agora? Que medo do seu pai!

- Eu sei, eu também fiquei assustada.

- Também, o Ichigo é muito burro as vezes, falar aquilo...

- Eu também achei, mas, e quanto a vocês...O que vocês vão fazer? – Renji e Tatsuki se olharam pensativos.

- A gente ainda não sabe, precisamos conversar muito ainda. – Tatsuki abaixou o rosto, Renji segurou sua mão e sorriu. – Gente, eu preciso ir agora, depois a gente se fala, até mais Rukia.

- Eu vou levar ela e já volto ta Rukia? – Rukia concordou com a cabeça e os dois saíram, ela se sentou respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, aquele dia estava sendo muito cheio para ela.

**xXx**

Sayu se sentou muito nervosa, fazia tempo que não ia a aquela casa, Gin estava preparando um chá e ela na sala, apesar de tudo poucas coisas tinham mudado naquele lugar. Gin colocou a bandeja com as duas xícaras sobre a mesa de centro da sala, se sentou ao lado da menina, sorrindo como sempre. Ele tirou os óculos¹ e encarou a menina se aproximando, Sayu pegou sua xícara se afastando dele, tinha ido conversar e resolver tudo.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar Sayu-chan? – Ichimaru se afastou percebendo que a menina estava nervosa.

- Gin, eu quero saber porque você voltou. Na verdade o porque de você ter ido embora Gin.

- Porque eu fui embora...Fui obrigado, eu recebia ameaças de morte.

- Ameaças de morte?! Porque?! – Sayu colocou a xícara sobre a mesa novamente e o encarou assustada, nunca poderia imaginar aquilo.

- Na verdade, eu vi o que não devia, uns caras mataram uma menina e eu vi, inclusive eu conhecia, era Soi alguma coisa.

- Soi Fong...

- Isso, esses caras mataram ela no meio da rua e eu acabei vendo, e eles também me viram, fui obrigado a fugir, só pude voltar agora.

- A Soi foi morta então? Eu pensei que ela tinha sofrido um acidente, pelo menos o que me contaram...

- Não, que eu saiba ela namorava um cara de uma gangue e foram matar ele, ela tava junto...

- Mas a Soi namorava o Shuuhei...

- Quem?

- Shuuhei, meu...Amigo... – Sayu abaixou o rosto lembrando que tinham terminado, sentiu seu olhos formigarem mas conseguiu controlar as lágrimas.

- Não, ela namorava esse cara que morreu, aconteceu alguma coisa Sayu-chan? Você parece triste, esse Shuuhei fez alguma coisa? – Gin tinha se aproximado e segurava o queixo de sayu fazendo ela o encarar.

- Ele não fez nada, foi você que fez...

- O que eu fiz? – ele estava cada vez mais perto do rosto de Sayu, as lágrimas finalmente tinham começado a cair.

- Você foi embora sem falar nada, e agora volta, quando eu finalmente percebi que você não ia voltar e tava junto com o Shuuhei você aparece na minha frente, como você acha que eu to me sentindo? – ele se encaravam sérios, Sayu chorava, Ichimaru passou a mão pelo rosto da menina secando as lágrimas que pareciam não parar de cair.

- Me desculpe...eu fui embora sem explicar nada para não te envolver, eu pensei que você ia gostar de me ver de novo, mas acho que me enganei né? Me desculpa mesmo... – ele deu um pequeno sorriso e se afastou colocando novamente os óculos e começou a beber o chá. Sayu o olhou surpresa, nunca esperaria uma reação dessas de Gin, ela se aproximou e o abraçou forte e Ichimaru retribuiu.

- Eu não falei que não gostei de te ver, só acho que você devia ter me contado isso...

- Me desculpa...De verdade, eu não devia ter feito is... – Gin não conseguiu terminar o que falava, Sayu o beijou com vontade, ele colocou a xícara de lado e foi se deitando delicadamente no sofá, apesar de tudo ainda gostavam muito um do outro.

**xXx**

**Notas: ***foge das pedradas* Mil perdões por um capítulo tão medíocre XP Eu prometo que a partir do 20 as coisas ficam mais interessantes 8D~

1 – Eu acho o Gin de óculos um charme *o*

**Luna: **Eu também gosto mais do Evil, mas bonzinho ele é uma graça 8D. E por favor, não faça isso, pelo bem da humanidade, Kengo tem que ter filhinhos i.i (comigo 8D) Enfim, continue lendo onegai!!

**Cah-chan: **Por favor não mate o Gin i.i Sem ele, quem o Aizen vai se aproveitar no Huco Mundo *yaoi* XD~ Mas enfim, me sinto honrada, de verdade me senti muito bem quando li seu review, fico muito feliz em ver que tem pessoas que realmente estão gostando da história. Muito obrigada pelo apoio e continue lendo onegai ^^/

**Yusuichi: **Muito obrigada, continue lendo onegai ^^/

**Tai-lee: **Não bata no HD, ele pode se revoltar ._. Mas enfim, que bom que está gostando, fico feliz de verdade, e só avisando, próximo cap só semana que vem mesmo XP. Muito obrigada pelo apoio e continue lendo ^^/

Fiquei triste, percebi que nem a tia Chibi's-chan comentou, primeiro foi a Lisa-chan que sumiu, depois a Ruki-chan e agora vc tia Chibi? i.i

Mas enfim...**reviews** please i.i


	20. 20

**Disclamer: **Bleach não me pertence, mas se fosse meu o personagem principal seria o Aizen 8D~

xXx

**20**

Já passava da meia-noite, Hisana estava sentada na cama observando Byakuya andar de um lado para o outro ansioso.

- Porque você simplesmente não vai até lá falar com ela? – ele não respondeu, simplesmente se deitou e virou para o lado contrário da esposa, Hisana o olhou de canto de olho e se deitou também apagando o abajur que iluminava o quarto. Passaram alguns segundos até que ela pode ouvir Byakuya resmungando baixinho.

- Maldito...quem ele pensa que é...vou matar esse moleque...

- É isso! Já chega! Vai conversar com a sua filha agora! – Hisana levantou acendendo novamente a luz, seu marido a olhou surpreso, ela não tinha o costuma de gritar, muito menos com ele.

- Hisana...se acalme...

- Se acalme nada! Eu tenho que ficar ouvindo você resmungando, até parece que no começo do nosso namoro você também não era assim, não pense que meu pai te amava não!

- É que...

- Byakuya...eu sei o que você deve ter sentido...a Rukia é nossa filha... – ela se sentou na cama olhando calmamente para o marido, ele respirou fundo e ela tocou-lhe o rosto levemente.

- Eu sei, mas nós fomos diferentes, não sei...mas não se preocupe eu vou lá falar com ela...

- Certo, só não demore muito... – os dois sorriram um para o outro suavemente, tocaram os lábios antes de Byakuya sair do quarto. Chegou na porta do quarto de Rukia, respirou fundo e abriu a porta dando de cara com uma cena que desejava que fosse mentira. Ichigo estava na janela entrando no quarto, os três pararam surpresos.

xXx

Rukia não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, achava que seu pai estava bravo com ela, desde que Ichigo tinha ido embora ele estava sem falar com ela, tinham jantado em silêncio apesar de Rukia ter tentado conversar. Estava olhando para o teto suspirando quando ouviu batidas na janela, Ichigo estava lá parecia apavorado. Ela levantou indo até lá abrir a janela.

- O que você quer Ichigo?

- Eu vim pedir desculpas... - o ruivo abaixou a cabeça arrependido - Eu não devia ter falado aquilo na frente do seu pai, foi sem querer.

- Agora já foi né? Essas coisas acontecem, não se preocupa...

- Mas como seu pai fico depois? - Ichigo pulou para dentro do quarto encarando a pequena.

- Ele nem falou co... - os dois ouviram um barulho e viraram para a porta assustados e deram de cara com um Byakuya muito surpreso. Rukia começou a rir nervosa e Ichigo começou a subir na janela novamente quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Espere...Eu quero conversar com você garoto...

Ichigo encarou Byakuya e saíram do quarto, Rukia esperou alguns momentos e foi atrás, parou atrás da porta, queria ouvi a tal conversa.

xXx

-Sente-se, não precisa ficar nervoso, eu não vou fazer nada... – Byakuya se sentou e Ichigo fez o mesmo ficando de frente para o outro, o menino tremia, não conseguia se controlar. – Você e a Rukia já estão juntos a quanto tempo?

- Err...A mais ou menos 3 meses, 4... – ao contrário do menino, Byakuya estava bem calmo, com o rosto sereno.

- Desde o aniversário dela então?

- É, pode se dizer que sim...

- E desde quando você estão tendo relações? – Ichigo travou, o rosto dizia tudo o que sentia na hora, os olhos arregalados e o rosto fervendo de tão vermelho, a boca mexia sem conseguir fazer uma frase certa e o rosto de Byakuya o deixava ainda mais nervoso.

- O que?! – Byakuya abaixou o rosto e de repente começou a rir, deixando o ruivo ainda mais confuso.

- Me desculpe...Eu não resisti – o pai de Rukia levantou o rosto novamente ainda rindo – Eu não quero saber disso, por favor, eu só queria ver sua reação.

- Hehe... – Ichigo estava ainda mais sem graça, nunca esperaria uma reação dessas de Byakuya¹

- Acho que você me entende, para mim a Rukia ainda é uma criança indefesa, é claro que fiquei com raiva durante a tarde, mas sei que isso é normal na idade de vocês.

- Eu sei...apesar do meu pai não ser assim com a minha irmã, sei como é...

- Você realmente gosta da Rukia não é?

- Sim, eu realmente amo ela – era claro que ainda estava sem graça, mas estava finalmente conversar com Byakuya. O homem deu um sorriso e olhou para a porta.

- Pode entrar ouviu Rukia? E você também Renji – a porta se abriu e os dois entraram envergonhados.

- Me desculpe senhor Kuchiki...

- Desculpe pai...

- Está tudo bem, fiquei mais aliviado depois dessa conversa garoto – Byakuya se levantou e estendeu a mão para Ichigo. Na hora que deram as mãos Byakuya o segurou forte e lhe deu um olhar frio. – Mas se você fizer ela sofrer, ai sim, pode ter muito medo. – Ichigo sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, soltaram as mãos e Byakuya sorria – Já está bem tarde, vão dormir amanhã vocês tem aula e Ichigo tem que ir embora...Boa noite...

Byakuya saiu da sala e foi direto para seu quarto.

- É melhor eu indo, senão a Sayu me mata, apesar de que ela ainda não chegou em casa...

- A Sayu ainda não chegou?!

- Que nada, ela ligou falando para nossa mãe que tava na casa da Inoue e que talvez dormisse lá.

- Mas onde a Sayu ta?

- Na casa de um ex-namorado dela, o tal de Gin...

- Ah! Não sei quem é, mas pouco importa, perae, ela não tava namorando o Shuuhei?

- Ela falou que terminou com ele.

- Isso explica o porque ele não ter ido hoje...coitado, gosta pra caramba dela...

- Na verdade ela também gosta dele, mas sei lá. Que seja, eu preciso ir agora...

- Boa noite moranguinho – Renji saiu bocejando deixando o casal sozinho.

- Então...eu te acompanho até a porta – Ichigo foi andando ao lado de Rukia até a porta, ele saiu e virou encarando a menina.

- Boa noite, amanhã a gente se vê...

- Boa noite Ichigo – os dois se beijaram e depois Ichigo foi correndo para casa, Rukia sorriu enquanto o menino se afastava, tinha ficado feliz em ouvir que Ichigo amava ela.

No outro dia Rukia acabou acordando atrasada, não viu Ichigo na hora do almoço pois teve que ficar copiando a matéria das primeiras aulas que tinha faltado, e as aulas da tarde passavam tediosas até que a porta da sala abriu rapidamente.

- Rukia! Me encontra daqui 10 minutos lá fora perto do bebedouro. – Yuki só colocou a cabeça dentro da sala e logo saiu correndo. Rukia ficou pensando se a loira iria bater nela novamente, mas achava que se estivesse dentro da escola não iria acontecer nada.

xXx

Ichigo tinha chegado perto dos bebedouros, não entendia o porque de Rukia ter mandado um bilhete, ficou esperando até que sentiu duas mãos cobrirem seus olhos.

- Rukia?

- Shh, só não olha... – Ichigo virou de olhos fechados e sentiu os lábios da menina sobre os dele, achou alguma coisa estranha no beijo, mas não ligou, segurou na cintura da menina e achou que Rukia estava maior...

- Ichigo... – foi então que abriu os olhos, estava beijando Yuki e não Rukia, se afastou assustado e olhou para Rukia que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, a pequena se virou e começou a correr.

- Rukia! – correi atrás dela, viu que Yuki vinha atrás também, passaram por Sayu que perguntou o que estava acontecendo, sem resposta começou a correr atrás deles também. Finalmente Ichigo alcançou Rukia, segurou seu braço com força.

- Me solta Ichigo!

- Não!

- Ichigo!

- O que ta acontecendo? Ichigo você ta bem?

- To ótimo, Rukia ela me enganou! Eu pensei que era você! Ele mandou um bilhete assinado com o seu nome! – Ichigo mostrou o papel para Rukia, não podia que tinha sido enganado tão facilmente.

- Como você pode Yuki?! Sua desgraçada! – Rukia foi até a loira e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Ichigo olhou surpreso para aquilo, mas de repente começou a se sentir mal e caiu de joelhos no chão.

- As... – mal conseguiu falar e acabou vomitando sangue e desmaiou.

- Ichigo! Droga! Olha o que você fizeram! – Sayu correu até o irmão e o segurou nos braços. As duas olhavam assustadas a cena.

- Ele...ele...vomitou sangue... – Yuki cambaleou para trás como se fosse desmaiar.

- É, ele vomitou sangue...droga, o que você fez dessa vez Yuki?!

- Eu?! Eu não fiz nada de mais!

- Ela beijou ele...

- Que droga Yuki! Será que uma de vocês pode me ajudar a levar ele pra casa?! – Rukia correu até Sayu e a ajudou, estava assustada mas não queria vê-lo daquele jeito, as três foram até a clínica, mas só Sayu entrou. Yuki e Rukia foram embora juntas, não falaram nada, sentaram num banco da praça que havia perto dali e ficaram lá até a noite, se olharam e se abraçaram, não foi preciso ser dito nada, o pedido de desculpas estava feito.

xXx

**Notas: **1 – Acho que ninguém esperava uma reação do Byakuya desse jeito o.o

Eu acho esse capítulo bem meia boca, mas é só uma introdução para falar do problema do Ichi, sim, finalmente direi o que ele tem 8D. Mas desculpa, eu acho que podia ter sido um capítulo muito melhor, vou me esforçar mais no próximo. E desculpem o capítulo não ter vindo semana passada, mas eu machuquei a mão espancando a parede...Sim é burrice, nunca façam isso 8D~

Coloquei uma cena da Hisana com o Byby pois a Day-chan me pediu, como to sem criatividade, ficou uma cena bem chata...mas enfim...

**Luna: **Eu também acho que o Ichi é Kinder ovo sacas? (loiro por dentro) Mas enfim, Imouto-chan essa semana tá sendo dificil sem você i.i To com saudade das nossas perverticidades com o Aizen e o Gin...Enfim, espero que goste desse cap ^^/

**Chibi's-chan: **Respondendo suas perguntas...A Hisana não tava em casa na hora, infelizmente nessa fic o Ichigo é só da Rukia, Shuu não vai se matar só pra encontrar com a Soi 8D, e a doença do Ichi só no próximo cap ;D. E é bom você não sumir mesmo ò.ó. Espero que tenha gostado do cap ^^/

**Lisa-chan: **Ela voltou \o/ Fiquei tão feliz *-* E eu sei como é isso do computador, já fiquei com o meu quebrado uns 6 meses u.u Mas ai eu comprei um novo XDD. E que bom que você tem gostado dos caps, e sim eles estão depres, mas eu adoro escrever coisa depressiva (não tente entender) Você gosta de Dir en Grey?? *fã assumida* 8D. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado =*

**Cah-chan: **O.O Credo, o Tousen é feio 8D. Na verdade eu tava tentando achar um jeito de colocar um Ichigo bem tapado na história, mas não tava conseguindo, que bom que gostou da cena 8D. E agora não vou mais desistir da fic, já que tá acabando mesmo u.u. Mas...espero que tenha gostado do capitulo ^^/

**Tai-lee: **Muito obrigada de verdade. Todo mundo gostou da cena Ichigo tapado falando merda pro Byby XDD. Espero que tenha gostado e continue a ler ^^/

Sugestões, elogios, xingamentos, piadas, receitas, qualquer coisa, reviews **please** ;D


	21. 21

**Disclamer: Bleach não me pertence e blá****bláblá...**

**xXx**

**21**

Rukia tinha ido para casa muito preocupada, nunca imaginaria que veria uma cena daquelas, tinha sido assustador, era muito sangue, não conseguia dormir. Ficou a noite inteira sentada na janela observando a Lua.

No dia seguinte foi para a escola sem nenhuma vontade, logo que chegou viu Sayu na entrada conversando com Orihime e Aizen, os três mantinham uma expressão de preocupação. Não pensou em mais nada, foi correndo falar com a morena.

- Sayu! Sayu... - elas se encararam e Rukia percebeu que a irmã de Ichigo parecia muito cansada, estava com o olhar baixo - O que aconteceu com o Ichigo?

- Bom dia Rukia, bem...ele não te falou não é?

- Falou o que?

- Acho que o Ichigo não queria falar sobre isso com a Rukia-chan, pensa Sayu, poucos sabem disso...

- É eu sei, Rukia é o seguinte, o Ichigo tem uma doença(1) no estômago, não existe cura, só um tratamento para controlar, mas se a pessoa faz algum esforço ou sofre algum stress a doença só piora... - Rukia olhou desacreditada para Sayu, Ichigo estava doente e não tinha contado? Não fazia idéia do que falar e nem como agir, mexia a boca mas as palavras não se formavam. - Provavelmente ele não contou porque tinha medo de como você ia reagir.

- Mas o que essa doença faz? - a voz tinha ficado rouca, lágrimas tinham se formado no olhos violeta.

- Bem, ela cria várias úlceras, por isso que tinha vezes que ele vomitava sangue, desde que descobrimos isso tinha ficado em estável, só que ela atingiu um estado que não tem mais volta, o estômago do Ichigo tá quase todo destruído, e a doença parece que se espalhou...mas não é certeza, ele tá fazendo uns exames para ter certeza... - Rukia não respondeu nada, estava chocada com a notícia, colocou as mãos sobre a boca e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Então Ichigo estava sofrendo todo esse tempo e não comentou nada, porque não? Será que tinha medo de que ela o abandonasse se soubesse? Não sabia...

- Sayu...eu quero ir ver seu irmão...

- De jeito nenhum Rukia!

- Mas porque? Eu quero ficar do lado dele Sayu! - não entendia como Sayu se mantinha calma, queria correr e ficar com Ichigo, não conseguia parar de chorar.

- rukia vê se entende, não! A coisa que ele menos quer é que você veja ele desse jeito! Ele se importa com você e tá com muito medo! - no mesmo momento Sayu começou a chorar - Você acha que é fácil ter que falar isso?! Droga!

- Sayu, calma... - Orihime abraçou a amiga que parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento - Rukia dá um tempo pra ela, não é fácil pra ninguém.

Orihime levou Sayu para o banheiro, Rukia se ajoelhou(2) no chão e começou a chorar com as duas mãos no rosto, soluçava e não conseguia pensar em nada. De repente sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, levantou o rosto e viu Aizen a olhando muito sério, ela se levantou ficando de frente para ele.

- Sabe...eu tenho certeza que a Sayu não queria falar pra você não ir ver o Ichigo, provavelmente ela queria que você estivesse lá com ele...o Ichigo é muito orgulhoso e a última coisa que ele quer é que você veja ele fraco na cama...

- Mesmo assim! eu não entendo o porque ele não me contou...desse jeito parece que ele não confia em mim...

- Muito pelo contrário, de gostar tanto de você, ele não contou...ele nunca contou sobre isso pra ninguém, eu só sabia porque eu vi ele tendo uma crise, além de mim quem sabe é a Orihime, a Tatsuki e o Shuuhei...não se preocupa, vai ficar tudo bem... - Rukia encarou o rosto de Aizen, ele sorriu suavemente, ela o abraçou de repente e o moreno só pode retribuir, ele sentia a camisa molhando com as lágrimas da pequena.

- Rukia! Solta ela seu maldito! - Rukia virou o rosto se soltando do abraço, viu Renji vindo furioso na direção de Aizen, ele chegou perto e deu um soco no menino que caiu no chão, o ruivo ia começar a chutar Aizen quando Rukia o segurou - O que você ia fazer com a Rukia eim?!

- Renji! Ele não fez nada! Eu abracei ele, só isso! - Sousuke levantou balançando a cabeça e colocando os óculos.

- Mesmo assim eu não confio nele... - Sayu saiu(3) do banheiro e viu o amigo fazendo careta de dor e com o rosto vermelho.

- Sousuke! O que aconteceu?!

- Não foi nada, só um mal entendido, não é mesmo Renji?

- Err...foi... - Aizen olhou para o ruivo com raiva, mas logo virou o rosto sorrindo falsamente para Sayu.

- Você é retardado Renji?! Bateu nele sem motivo é?

- É que eu vi ele abraçando a Rukia e me assustei, pensei que ele tinha agarrado ela sei lá... - Renji coçou a cabeça sem graça, Sayu olhou para os três sem entender e foi embora, Aizen deu mais uma olhada para Renji e foi atrás de Sayu.

- O que aconteceu eim Rukia? - a morena contou a situação para o amigo, mas ele não parecia muito surpreso. - Acontece que eu tinha visto ele passando mal e perguntei pra Tatsuki e ela me explicou o que era...

- E você não me falou nada?

- Achei melhor não...sei lá, não queria te preocupas, pelo menos foi isso que a Tatsuki pediu. - Rukia não respondeu, se sentia muito triste, não conversou nem com Hinamori e nem com Hitsugaya, apesar dos dois parecerem querer contar algo. Na hora do almoço ficou na sala olhando distraida para a janela.

- Rukia?

- Yuki... - ela virou o rosto e viu a loira parecendo muito arrependida, estava com o olhar baixo e parecia não ter dormido.

- Err...eu vim pedir desculpas de ontem, sério mesmo, to muito arrependida de ter feito aquilo, por favor acredita em mim... - Yuki tinha lágrimas nos olhos e a voz falhava enquanto falava - eu fiquei muito assustada com o que aconteceu ontem e me senti culpada, eu te peço, desculpa por favor.

- Tá tudo bem yuki, sério mesmo, não se preocupa eu já te desculpei...

- É mesmo? Ai que bom Rukia! - a loira pulou no pescoço da pequena a abraçando muito forte - Brigada Rukia, de verdade!

- Yuki...você tá me machucando...

- Ah! Desculpa - Yuki a soltou na mesma hora, sua voz tinha ficado ainda mais fina gritando. - Err...rukia...

- O que foi?

- O que o Ichigo tem?

**xXx**

Na hora da saída Sayu enrolou para sair da sala, não queria encontrar com ninguém, queria ficar um tempo sozinha.

- Sayu? Você ainda tá aqui?

- Shuu! Ah...é que eu... - abaixou a cabeça, ainda se sentia mal pelo o que tinha acontecido com Shuuhei.

- Calma, eu só pensei que você tinha ido embora mais rápido por causa do seu irmão, a Hime me contou que ele piorou...você tá bem mesmo?

- Eu tenho que ficar bem né?

- Mas se você precisar, eu to aqui pra você... - os dois se encararam, estavam muito se graça, Sayu sabia que Gin não agiria da mesma maneira que Shuuhei.

- Sayu-chan! Sayu-chan, cade você? Ah, achei! - Gin apareceu na porta sorridente como sempre assustando os dois - Eu vim te buscar! Gostou da surpresa?

- Gin! Ah, brigada...

- Passei na sua casa e sua mãe me falou que você estava aqui ainda. E ela também falou que o Ichigo não tá nada bem...

- Ela falou é?

- Uhum...e eu achei que você estava desanimada e trouxe isso para você... - Gin mostrou um buque que estava escondendo, realmente dessa vez ele tinha surpreendido Sayu, a morena não sabia o que falar, Gin foi até ela e entregou as flores.

- Nossa Gin...Brigada...

- Nya...não precisa agradecer... - ele passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os e virou o rosto para Hisagi que estava surpreso - E você quem é?

- Hisagi Shuuhei...

- É mesmo...Shuuhei?

- Isso...

- Então era ele que namorou a Soi?

- Você conhecia ela?! Como?!

- Nya, é uma história muito chata e não vem ao caso agora...

- Como assim não vem ao caso?! Claro que vem seu desgraçado! - Hisagi pegou Gin pela gola da camisa preta e o empurrou até a parede - Conta logo! - Gin não falou nada, tinha ficado sério e abria os olhos devagar.

- Shuuhei! Shuuhei calma...solta ele... - Sayu encarou o moreno que ainda estava nervoso, mas soltou Ichimaru, o encarou novamente e saiu da sala bufando.

- Gin o que você tem na cabeça?!

- Hum? Porque Sayu-chan?

- Porque você tinha que falar que conhecia a Soi? O Shuu ainda sofre com isso...

- Shuu? Vejo que você é bem íntima dele não é?

- Eu conheço ele desde pequena, ele faz kendo comigo e com o Sousuke...

- Mas eu sei que vocês namoraram...não adianta esconder isso de mim, eu sei e também sei que ele gosta de você...

- Só falta falar que eu gosto dele...

- Nem precisa, você já sabe... - Gin sorriu e saiu da sala, ia para casa, se sentia chateado, tinha certeza que Sayu não gostava dele e que tinha raiva por ter se separado de Hisagi. Quando estava quase fora do terreno da escola sentiu alguém pulando em suas costas fazendo com que caísse - O que?! Sayu?

- Seu idiota... - apesar de terem se machucado na queda fingiam não sentir dor. Sayu não soltou a cintura de Gin, mas o rapaz tinha conseguido se virar ficando de frente para ela.

- O que foi Sayu?

- Você é um imbecil...

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque você não percebe que quem eu gosto é de você...e ainda tem coragem de falar que eu gosto de outro...

- Eu simplesmente disse o que eu achava...

- Mas você tá errado! A única pessoa que eu gosto é você... - os dois se encaravam sérios, por fim Ichimaru sorriu e abraçou a menina. Foram embora com o Sol de pondo, pareciam cansados, afinal muitos sentimentos tinham sido revelados naquela tarde.

**xXx**

**Notas: 1-** Não eu não sei o nome 8D Mas eu sei que existe...vou continuar pesquisando e se eu descobrir o nome dessa doença eu coloco aqui 8D

**2 -** Adoro um drama a lá novela mexicana 8D

**3 -** Quando eu escolhi esse nome eu não tinha percebido o quanto fica feio a frase "Sayu saiu..." 8D

*foge das pedradas* Desculpem pelo capítulo horrivel x.x Vou tentar melhora, não me matem i.i

**Chibi's-chan: **Sim sim tadinho do Ichi, e pare de bater a cabeça no fichario, isso não faz bem. Eu quero ver o desenho *o*. Obrigada pelo apoio e continue lendo ^^

**Lisa-chan: **Não, tuberculose vc tosse não vomita sangue ._. Cara eu sempre quis ver o Byby desse jeito, meu sonho de consumo. E procure mesmo Dir en Grey, é maravilhoso *o*. Mas enfim, não se preocupe, o Ichi não morreu 8D. Obrigada pelo apoio, continue lendo e boa sorte pra colocar tudo em dia 8D. E cuidado com o pc 8D.

**Tai-lee: **Na minha fic tudo é possivel, Byby legal, Hina não sendo chata, Renji tendo filho 8D. Que bom que está gostando, obrigada pelo apoio e continue lendo ^^

**Cah-chan: **Ainda bem, todo mundo gostou do meu Byby 8D. E eu não devia ter feito tanto mistério, é que eu não sabia o nome mesmo 8D. Eu dei um soco na parede pq sou retardada e não sei controlar minha raiva o.o é sério...e Ichi tapado é mais divertido 8D. Obrigada pelo apoio e continue lendo ^^

**Luna: **Ah, é que na época que eu comecei a escrever eu ainda não conhecia a Luna, então não tem como ela ficar chateada comigo 8D. Eu também fiquei louca pra conversar com uma perva imouto-chan, mas tudo isso vc já sabe 8D. Obrigada por ler e continue lendo ^^

É isso gente, Feliz Natal pra todo mundo ^^

Posto o próximo cap antes do ano novo 8D

Ja ne o/


	22. Capítulo Extra de Natal 8D

**Bleach não me pertence. A New Bleach não me pertence. Nada me pertence... ._.' *crise emo 8D***

**A NEW BLEACH **

**ESPECIAL DE NATAL**

**Por Luna Polachini**

Ah o natal! Sem dúvida nenhuma é a comemoração mais esperada por todos durante o ano. É época de alegria, festas e ... presentes. Claro, vivemos em um mundo capitalista, Natal sem presente é somente o nascimento de um cara lá chamado Jesus. Conheces ele?

É época onde o espírito natalino se enraíza no peito das pessoas, as deixando mais receptivas e melosas, no natal é tudo alegria, todos se amam! Claro, depois do ano novo todos voltam a se odiar. Mas isso não nos vem ao caso agora.

É época também de algumas brincadeiras antigas como o "amigo oculto", que muitas vezes se torna "inimigo oculto".

Como são pessoas aparentemente normais e tomadas pelo espírito de natal, a turma de amigos de Ichigo resolveu fazer um amigo secreto.

Foram ao todo onze pessoas que participaram: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Shuuhei, Hinacoisa... digo Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Aizen, Sayu e por fim... Yuki. Sim ela participou. Estamos no natal! Espírito natalino, esqueceram?

Era tarde do dia 24 de dezembro e Rukia estava em sua casa se arrumando para esperar seus amigos. Decidiram que a revelação do amigo secreto seria em sua casa por ser mais espaçosa. O que era mentira, eles votaram em sua casa, com toda a certeza, porque Renji espalhou para eles que sua mãe cozinhava bem e servia quitutes gostosos quando apareciam visitas.

"_Jingle-bell, jingle-bell, jingle-bell rock,  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring.  
Snowin' an blowin' up bushels of fun,  
Now the jingle hop has begun."_

Rukia cantarolava feliz. Era a primeira vez que passaria uma tarde de vespera de natal com seus amigos, e a primeira vez que participaria de um "amigo oculto".

A campainha tocou e ela foi correndo atender. Pelo que sabia, todos tinham combinado de se encontrarem perto de sua casa para irem juntos.

Quando desceu as escadas deu de cara com sua mãe abrindo a porta e atendendo seus amigos.

"ah não...." pensou, quando a viu.

Hisana vestia um vestido vermelho, na barra do vestido tinha plumas brancas. Usava também uma touquinha vermelha de papai noel.

Naquele momento, ela torceu para que se amigo secreto lhe desse de presente um buraco... pra ela se enfiar e sair só no natal do outro ano.

Hisana cumprimentava os amigos de Rukia.

- Vamos, vamos! Entrem todos e sintam-se em casa! Menos você Renji! – Ela riu brincando.

- Mãe... – Rukia parecia irritada. – Vai lá ver se o gato não precisa de comida.

- Mas Rukia... Nós não temos um gato o.O

- Então vai arranjar um u.u

- Ai filha, você é tão cruel T_T

Rukia e seus amigos foram para a sala de estar da casa da Família Kuchiki. A casa estava toda exageradamente enfeitada para o natal.

Byakuya particularmente não apreciava o exagero dos enfeites, mas Hisana sim. E se Hisana queria Hisana podia.

Todos se sentaram no chão, no meio da sala. Na mesma já estava preparada uma mesa cheia de comes e bebes. Parecia um banquete.

É... mães são realmente exageradas... ainda mais se forem ricas...

- Então! – falou Sayu! – Vamos começar!!

- Sim, sim! – Falaram todos em uníssono.

- Quem começa?

- A Rukia que é a dona da casa – falou Renji.

- Está bem – Sorriu Rukia. Ela se pos no meio da roda e começou a falar.

- Bem... o Meu amigo secreto é legal o.o. foi uma das primeiras pessoas que falou comigo quando eu vim pra cá. Ele é super kawaii e se eu não estivesse namorando com o Ichigo com toda a certeza investiria nele ^-^/

Todos ficaram olhando.

- Toushirou é você!

Hitsugaya levantou e deu um abraço em Rukia que voltou a sentar do lado de um Ichigo um pouco emburrado.

- Ah se não fosse por mim você investiria nesse nanico é? – sussurrou no ouvido de Rukia.

- Claro que sim ^^, ele é bonitinho – respondeu ela.

Hitsugaya abriu seu presente.

- Oh... um... Coelho de pelúcia? o.Õ'

- CHAPPY! – Gritou Rukia. – Se você apertar no braço dele ele diz "Oi, meu nome é chappy, eu amo você!"

- Er... obrigado Rukia... u.u' – falou Hitsugaya.

- Hm.. O meu amigo secreto... – começou Toushirou. – É uma pessoa que eu sinceramente, do fundo do meu coração... _odeio._ E nem o espírito natalino faz mudar isso u.u Sousuke é você!

Aizen se levantou visivelmente sem graça. Pegou o presente das mãos de Hitsugaya que disse:

- Espero que não goste do presente.

Aizen, no meio da roda abriu o embrulho.

- Er... uma... boneca inflável?

- É, pra você não tentar mais atacar meninas indefesas por necessidade ¬¬

Todos pararam de respirar por um segundo. Na verdade por muito mais de um segundo.

- Er... . obrigada Toushirou-kun.

- É Hitsugaya-_taichou_ pra você u.u

- Taichou? – indagaram os colegas.

- Ah, desculpe, esqueci que isso é uma fanfic.

- Bem.. prosseguindo... – começou Aizen. – Minha amiga secreta é uma pessoa muito especial para mim... Eu a conheço a anos, e apesar de nossas constantes brigas, ela é essencial para minha sobrevivência i.i' Ela é linda, meiga, especial, e tudo de bom... Sayu-chan é você T_T

Todos ficaram olhando.

"Bicha." – pensou Renji.

Sayu se levantou e abraçou Aizen que lhe entregou o embrulho e voltou a se sentar.

Sayu abriu o pacote.

- oin *-* um álbum de fotos de nossa infância *--*' – Lágrimas torrenciais saiam de seus olhos. – oin *-*

"Bicha" – pensaram todos, menos Sayu.

- Então, minha amiga secreta, apesar de ser minha amiga é um pé no saco. Só esse ano acho que espanquei ela duas vezes.. Yuki é você ^^

Yuki se levantou e pegou o presente. Abria o mesmo enquanto Sayu se sentava.

- Hm... – Olhou. Era uma caixa, em cima da mesma estava escrito.... – Simancol? o.Õ

- É Yuki-chan ^^ abra a caixa que você entenderá! – falou Sayu.

Yuki abriu a caixa. Dentro tinha um cartão, ela o pegou e leu em voz alta. O que foi um erro... um grande erro...

- Querida Yuki, se manque que meu irmão não está nem aí pra você. – Yuki olhou assassinamente para Sayu. - ¬¬ muito obrigada Sayuzinha.

"maldita me paga u.u" – pensou.

- Caham.. – pigarreou Yuki – Bem, minha amiga secreta é alguém que eu amo muito ^-^ super meiga e simpática, se eu pudesse eu matava ela agora mesmo. É você Ruki-chan!

Rukia se levantou e pegou desconfiada seu pacote. Tinha medo que algo estourasse em sua cara. Abriu e pegou o que tinha dentro: Um boneco do chappy, todo sujo, cheio de alfinetes enfiados nele, sem a metade de uma orelha e escrito atrás na bundinha dele de canetinha "Rukia Kuchiki".

- Er.. Um... boneco de vudoo?

- É ^^

- Obrigada Yuki, será bem útil. – Falou jogando o boneco em uma lixeira. – Bem, eu já revelei o meu, então Ichigo, eu escolho você ò.Ó

- Hã?

- Vem revele o seu, panaca.

- ah sim – Ichigo foi para o meio da roda enquanto Rukia voltava a sentar.

- Bem, meu amigo é _tão _responsável, mas _tão_ responsável que emprenhou a mina dele. Renji é você! – Ichigo jogou um pacote grande na cara de Renji.

Renji pegou o pacote e abriu.

"Ichigo seu maldito! Ò.ó" – pensou Renji.

- Nossa... Dois pacotes de fraldas... – Comentou Orihime. – Super original Kurosaki-kun ^o^

Renji, com uma veia saltando começou a falar sobre seu amigo.

- Bem, minha amiga secreta é uma menina super burr.. digo, super inteligente ^^ e é Kawaii! Orihime-chan é você!

Orihime se levantou e ficou no meio da roda. Abriu seu presente:

- Nossa Abarai-san! *-* muito obrigada! – Ela havia ganho um livro intitulado "Maneiras práticas de cozinhas sem usar o cérebro."

- Bem... Minha amiguinha secreta... é...a... – fazendo um super suspense. – HINAMORI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinamori foi até Orihime a abraçou e pegou seu presente.

- espero que goste. –falou Orihime.

Hinamori abriu.

- Er... um bolo?

- Sim, sim! Eu que fiz! *-* - Falou Orihime animada.

Hinamori, discretamente, jogou o bolo na lixeira junto com o chappy-vudoo.

A morena se colocou de novo no meio da roda. Ruborizada, como sempre, começou a falar.

- B-b-bem... meu amigo secreto... eu tenho medo dele... quando ele junta as sobrancelhas... é...assustador i.i .... é você Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo pegou o pacote e abriu sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Oh... um morango de pelúcia ¬¬ obrigado Hinamori.

- O Ichigo já revelou o dele. – Falou Shuuhei. – Então eu vou revelar o meu agora.

Shuuhei foi para o meio da roda com seu pacote nas mãos.

- Eu nunca quero arranjar briga com minha amiga secreta.

Alguém ao fundo gritou: "É A TATSUKI"

- É, é a Tatsuki! – falou Shuuhei, entregando um pacote à ela. Tatsuki abriu o pacote e olhou maravilhada.

- Ah *-* um kimono de karate novo!

"é... o seu já estava tão fedido que mesmo lavando o cheiro não saia" – pensou Shuuhei.

- Bem, meu amigo secreto... É um cara que tem uma tatuagem _bem_ discreta. Shuuhei é você!

Ela entregou o pacote que ele abriu rapidamente.

- Uau! :O todos os CDs dos Racionais MC's! Amei Tatsuki! Retiro o que disse sobre você ter o kimono fedido!

- Sobre eu ter o que?

- Nada não ^-^ - disfarçou.

- Bem, pelo visto terminamos! – Sorriu Rukia.

- Esperem u.u – Disse Orihime. – Como todo o final de ano, temos que falar palavras de sabedoria.

Todos ficaram sem entender.

- Devemos agradecer à Deus, por nos dar amigos tão queridos, e por termos passado um ano maravilhoso... – começou Orihime, com o costumeiro "Discurso Falso de Fim de Ano", onde todos fingem que gostam um dos outros e cantam Amém, Aleluia, depois de um ano sem sequer pensar na existência de Deus. ( A não ser quando se está em apuros, claro).

- oh! Mouse de chocolate! – Alguém falou. E foram todos encher a pança e deixaram Orihime falando sozinha.

Depois de comerem feito porcos famintos, eles se sentaram de novo e começaram a conversar...

De repente uma melodia estranha se apossa do local...

Renji então começa a cantar

"_Jingle-bell, jingle-bell, jingle-bell rock,  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring."_

Ichigo começa a puxar coro…

"_Snowin' an blowin' up bushels of fun,  
Now the jingle hop has begun."_

Então, todos entram no espirito e começam a cantar juntos:

_"Jingle-bell, jingle-bell, jingle-bell rock,  
Jingle bells chime in jingle-bell time.  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air."_

Todos se levantam, incluindo os meninos, e começam a dançar igual as meninas do filme "Meninas Malvadas"

"_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away.  
Jingle-bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh.  
Giddy-yap jingle horse; pick up your feet;  
Jingle around the clock.  
Mix and mingle in a jinglin' beat;  
That's the jingle-bell rock."_

Todos param. Ficam um olhando pra cara do outro. Então começam a rir.

É... Sem dúvidas o espírito natalino mexe com a mente, coração, sentimentos e com a sanidade das pessoas...

**FELIZ NATAL!**

**Espero que tenham gostado ^^!**

**xXx**

**Notas da Miiharu: **Muito obrigada por escrever esse cap extra imouto-chan, de verdade eu adorei, e continuo falando eu amei amei amei o presente do Aizen pra Sayu *o* Pq eu sou uma besha master 8D.

Obrigada de verdade *o*

**Feliz Natal pessoal!! 8D**


	23. 22

**Disclamer: **Bleach não me pertence, mas se fosse meu o Aizen seria o principal ;D.

**xXx**

**22**

- I miss you, I miss you...(1)

- Sayu...

- I need you! I need you!

- Sayu...

- Sexy Sexy!

- Sayu! Desliga essa merda! – Ichigo começou a ter mais um de seus ataques de tosse chamando a atenção da irmã.

- Hum? Ah Ichigo, essa música é mó legal – Sayu fazia voz e cara de criança para o irmão. – E a mãe falou pra você tossir no pano por favor...

- Ta, ta...pega um copo de água pra mim vai...

- Folgaaado! – a morena saiu do quarto cantarolando, Ichigo só pode rir, realmente sua irmã era única. Olhou para a janela distraído, se sentia cansado apesar de não fazer nada, queria sair do quarto, queria ir para a escola, poder ver e sentir o perfume doce de Rukia...Queria poder pedir desculpas pelo erro que tinha cometido e poder brigar com Yuki. Queria uma vida normal, mas era impossível, realmente sua doença tinha piorado. "Agora é só uma questão de tempo" tinham sido as palavras do médico, e ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça...Questão de tempo, não queria isso, não queria ter de deixar sua família, não queria ter que deixar ela...Rukia, era nela em que mais pensava nos dias que estava em casa, lembrava da expressão dela antes de ficar inconsciente, ela parecia tão assustada..

- Droga... – pensava que não devia ter se envolvido tanto com ela, queria não ter a amado tanto, não queria que ela sofresse quando ele fosse embora...

**xXx**

- Sexy, sexy dance! – a morena continuava cantarolando pela casa, parecia ser a única forte de lá, seus pais não falavam direito desde os resultados de Ichigo, não culpava ninguém, estava triste claro, mas tinha que continuar. Gin tinha se tornado o namorado que nunca esperava que fosse, sempre ia a sua casa, conversava com Ichigo e dava apoio aos seus pais, Aizen e Hisagi também, sempre pareciam preocupados com ela...Apesar de tudo a doença de seu irmão tinha mostrado em quem confiar...A campainha começou a tocar, era um sábado ensolarado, a principio pensou que era Gin mas se surpreendeu – Rukia, Yuki?

- Sayu, nós viemos ver seu irmão.

- Quê? Yuki eu não sei...

- Não adianta! Nem eu e nem a Rukia vai embora antes de ver o Ichigo! – as duas realmente pareciam não querer ir embora, Sayu não teve opção.

- Certo...mas eu já vou avisando que ele vai ficar bravo...

- Não tem problema, eu já to acostumada com o Ichigo mal humorado... – as duas entraram, mas Sayu reparou que Rukia não tinha dito nada desde que tinha chegado. Subiu as escadas e parou na porta, olhou novamente para as duas meninas, Rukia parecia muito nervosa, Yuki também mas tentava não aparentar. Abriu a porta devagar colocando só a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- I – chi – go!

- Que foi?

- Você tem visita...

- É o Gin? Legal, tava afim de falar com alguém além de você...

- Na verdade não...

- Quem é? – Sayu não falou nada, abriu a porta deixando a pequena e a loira entrarem, Ichigo arregalou os olhos, parecia muito bravo e olhou para Sayu quase a matando somente com o olhar.

- Oi Ichigo...

**xXx**

Não acreditava ainda, ia para a casa de Ichigo tremendo de nervoso, tinha medo do que podia encontrar. Não falou nada durante o caminho inteiro, andava calmamente ao lado da loira que estava tão nervosa quanto ela.

- Certo...Vamos? – estavam paradas na porta, Rukia só confirmou com a cabeça, tocaram a campainha, Sayu atendeu e então entraram, o nervosismo só aumentou quando Sayu terminou de abrir a porta do quarto, o rosto do ruivo só piorava a situação, realmente parecia não querer que ninguém o visse daquele jeito...

- Oi Ichigo... – foi o que conseguiu falar, o ruivo suavizou a expressão, a olhou surpreso, a pequena reparou estava mais magro, pálido, parecia cansado, parecia não conseguir sequer levantar da cama. Apesar de tudo, o brilho em seu olhar não tinha mudado. – Eu queria muito te ver...por isso eu...eu...

- Rukia... – ela não se controlou, foi correndo e abraçou o ruivo com força enquanto as lágrimas caiam. Ichigo retribuiu o abraço aproveitando para sentir o perfume da menina.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Eu não sabia o que fazer!

- Calma, eu to aqui, não precisa ficar assim...

- Eu pensei que você ia me deixar...Que talvez eu nunca mais te visse...

- Claro que não, eu sempre vou estar aqui... – o menino enxugou as lágrimas de Rukia e sorriu, Sayu olhou surpresa para o irmão e Yuki sorriu em ver a cena – Yuki?

- Hum? Oi Ichigo! Bem, eu vim aqui pra te pedir desculpas pelo o que eu fiz, de verdade, eu sinto muito...

- Ah...certo, ta tudo bem...

- Sério?

- Uhum...

- Ah! Brigada Ichigo! Sério, você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz em ouvir isso! - Yuki foi até Ichigo e lhe deu um abraço rápido já que Rukia ainda não tinha soltado ele. Ficaram a tarde inteira conversando, na hora do jantar as meninas foram embora mais aliviadas, Sayu entrou no quarto do irmão que tossia muito.

- Você sabe que é cruel né?

- O que?

- Você sabe que não devia ter falado aquilo pra Rukia.

- Eu sei...mas eu não tenho escolha, não quero que ela sofra antes do tempo.

**xXx**

Na segunda, Rukia foi mais animada para a escola, esperava ver Ichigo, resolveu esperar até a hora do almoço para procurar o ruivo.

- Bom dia Momo! Bom dia Toushiro!

- Bom dia Rukia

- Bom dia Rukia-chan! Nossa, você parece animada hoje.

- Uhum, acho que o Ichigo vem vai vir hoje.

- Nossa que bom! Então ele melhorou?

- Eu acho que sim. - Rukia olhou para os amigos e reparou que estavam de mãos dadas e muito próximos - Err...vocês?

- É mesmo! A gente não te contou porque você tava deprimida, mas eu e o Shiro estamos namorando!(2)

- Sério? Nossa que bom! Parabéns gente! - Hinamori sorriu toda alegre e Hitsugaya estava vermelho de vergonha. Ficaram o resto das aulas conversando a maior parte do tempo. Na hora do almoço Rukia foi correndo para a sala de Ichigo e procurou o menino.

- Oi Rukia! Quer almoçar comigo?

- Oi Yuki...você não viu o Ichigo?

- O Ichigo? Não, ele não veio...

- Eu pensei que ele viria...pensei que ele tinha melhorado...

- Eu não sei, a Sayu veio, mas acabou indo embora...

- Entendo...então posso almoçar com você?

- Claro! - as meninas almoçaram juntas, Rukia voltou a ficar preocupada, percebeu que realmente Ichigo não estava bem, tinha medo, não queria que nada acontecesse com ele...depois da aula foi para foi para a casa dos Kurosaki. Esperou um pouco e na hora de tocar a campainha Sayu e seus pais apareceram.

- Oi Rukia! Tudo bem?

- Oi Sayu, Masaki-san, Isshin-san.

- Olá Rukia... - a mãe de Ichigo parecia muito bem ao contrário de Isshin que não respondeu, só acenou com a cabeça desanimado - Você quer ver o Ichigo não é?

- Err...sim...

- Pode ir lá, ele deve ta dormindo, mas pode subir, a gente vai sair um pouco mas voltamos logo, fique a vontade.

- Muito obrigada Masaki-san.

- Não agradeça, até mais.

- Até mais...

- Tchau Rukia - os três saíram e Rukia entrou e subiu as escadas, abriu a porta devagar e entrou no quarto. Ichigo dormia calmamente, seu peito subia e descia suavemente, a pequena se aproximou e passou a mão sobre os cabelos alaranjados do menino que continuava dormindo, se sentou no chão e ficou observando o namorado. Lembrava de tudo que já tinham feito juntos e pensou em tudo que queria passar ao lado dele, as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto alvo da menina, tinha conhecido ele há menos de 1 ano e já tinha se transformado totalmente sua vida, não conseguia imagina-la sem o ruivo...Ficou sentada por muito tempo e acabou dormindo, Ichigo acordou e se assustou ao vê-la ali, passou a mão sobre os cabelos negros de Rukia, a acordando, um sorriu para o outro e Ichigo a puxou para sua cama. Ficaram abraçados daquela maneira a noite inteira, tinham certeza que não se separariam tão rapidamente, aproveitariam todos os momentos juntos.

**xXx**

**Notas: **1 - Sexy sexy - Cascade ;D amo essa música e todo mundo odeia 8D

2 - Já falei e repito, **odeio **HitsuHina 8D

E desculpem a demora, com o fim do ano, eu correndo atrás de emprego e uma gripe não me deixaram digitar a fic, mas no sábado tem o penúltimo cap aqui.

Respondo os reviews depois, prometo o.o

**Reviews** please ;D


	24. 23

**Disclamer: **Se Bleach fosse meu, o Aizen e o Gin teriam um caso 8D~

xXx

**23**

- Sayu para de me encher!

- Não! Mãe fala pra ele tirar o uniforme e voltar pra cama! – já tinha passado dois dias desde a visita de Rukia, Ichigo insistia que estava bem e que queria ir para a escola. – Além de tudo, olha o tempo, se você pegar chuva só vai piorar.

- Não importa Sayu, eu vou para a aula, eu quero ficar junto com a Rukia, se você não for junto comigo, tchau!

- Ichigo! Mãe!

- Deixa ele Sayu...

- Mas ele...

- Sayu...deixa...você sabe como ele é, não tente impedir. – o vento estava forte e parecia que iria chover a qualquer momento. Ichigo ia andando para a escola, sentiu um pouco de falta de ar, mas não iria voltar para casa, queria passar o dia com Rukia...no caminho passou mal, mas não parou, continuou caminhando, sentiu que seria um dia difícil.

xXx

Rukia olhou desanimada para a janela, o tempo estava cinzento e não sabia quando poderia ver Ichigo novamente, era hora do almoço e não sentia fome alguma...

- Rukia? Oi Rukia! – a menina virou o rosto procurando pela voz que a chamava, viu um Ichigo um tanto sorridente na porta da sala de aula.

- Ichigo? Como assim? Você ta bem?

- Uhum, to ótimo! – Ichigo abraçou forte Rukia que depois de perceber que não era um sonho retribuiu.

- Ain que bonitinhos! Dá vontade de levar pra casa!

- Cala a boca Yuki! Não sei o que me assusta mais, você brigando com todo mundo ou você assim toda boazinha.

- Ah...é que você ainda não se acostumou Ichigo..

- E nem vou...

- Como você é chato moranguinho, fala pra ele Rukia!

- Ichigo para de implicar com a Yuki, ela tem feito companhia pra mim nesses últimos dias, já que a Hinamori ta com o Hitsugaya agora...

- O que? Os dois estão...?

- Uhum, faz uns dias já.

- Nossa...O que mais eu perdi? A Inoue parou com aquelas comidas estranhas?

- Cala a boca moleque! – Ichigo sentiu alguma coisa batendo em sua cabeça, virou para a porta e viu Sayu e Inoue. – Conseguiu chegar sozinho é? Ta bem?

- É óbvio que eu to bem nee-san! Eu sempre to bem!

- Uhum...Cala a boca, você é um teimoso...Rukia cuida dele ta?

- Claro Sayu, mas ele parece bem...

- Mesmo assim... – Rukia olhou para Sayu, realmente ela parecia preocupada – o Ichigo é teimoso e não vai falar nada se estiver sentindo alguma coisa...

- Você sabe que eu to aqui né nee-san?

- Claro que sei! E é por isso mesmo que to falando!

- Err...que tal na hora da saída todo mundo ir para a minha casa?!

- Ótima idéia Rukia-chan! Eu com certeza vou! – Orihime que até então não tinha falado nada ficou animada com a sugestão, ela tinha percebido o que Rukia estava fazendo e para parar uma briga de irmãos valia tudo.

- Ah...Não sei...acho que o Gin vai vir me buscar...

- Eu vou! Quer dizer, eu posso Rukia?

- Claro Yuki!

- Eu também vou! E não me olha com essa cara nee-san...

- Já que o Ichigo vai, eu também vou!

- Você é uma insuportável sabia?

- Combinado então, na hora da saída todos vão para minha casa. – conversaram até o final do almoço, na hora da saída a chuva começou a cair forte, mas isso não impediu ninguém, logo que saíram viram Ichimaru do lado do portão da escola, esperava Sayu fumando um cigarro¹.

- Oi Gin... – a morena se aproximou e deu um beijo rápido no namorado. – Vamos para a casa da Rukia...Então se quiser ir embora tudo bem...a gente se vê depois.

- Nya...Eu já to aqui mesmo, então acompanho vocês até lá... – ele dirigiu o olhar para Ichigo surpreso. – Ichigo já veio para a escola?

- Uhum, eu já to bem, não enche... – Ichigo passou pela irmã abraçado com Rukia, o casal, Yuki e Inoue se mantinham mas para frente conversando pelo caminho. Ichigo começo a suar frio, sentiu sua visão embaçar e provavelmente estava tremendo.

- Ichigo...Você ta bem? – Rukia o olhou preocupada, ele ficava cada vez mais pálido, Ichigo tentou esboçar um sorriso quando de repente caiu. – Ichigo!

As três largaram os guardas-chuva e tentaram socorrer Ichigo, Sayu e Gin estavam para trás e não tinham visto o que estava acontecendo. Ichigo começou a vomitar sangue, bem mais do que a última vez que Rukia e Yuki tinham visto, ele se sentia exausto quando parou e deitou no chão olhando para cima. Seu sangue se misturava com a água da chuva, Rukia estava apavorada, se aproximou e colocou a cabeça do namorado no colo, ele simplesmente sorriu suavemente, continuou tossindo sangue sujando a camisa de Rukia, mas ela não se importou com aquilo. Yuki e Inou não conseguiam falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, estavam tão assustadas quanto Rukia. A chuva não tinha dó e continuava a cair muito forte, encharcando os quatro.

- Me...desculpa por isso... – Ichigo apontou a mancha de sangue que estava clara na camisa de Rukia.

- Tudo bem, eu não ligo.

- Sabe, quando me falaram que era só uma questão de tempo, eu não pensei que seria tão rápido... – os olhos do alaranjado estavam sonhadores e se concentravam nos da menina que ao ouvir suas palavras formaram lágrimas que se misturaram com as gotas de chuva que estavam em seu rosto alvo.

- Não fala isso Ichigo, por favor não...

- Desculpa...de verdade... – ele encostou a mão sobre o rosto de Rukia que colou seus lábios nos do menino por alguns segundos, aquele beijo tinha gosto de sangue, tinha gosto de ser o último de todos. Se afastaram, Ichigo continuava a sorrir suavemente – Rukia, eu realmente te amo mais que tudo.

- Eu também te amo Ichigo, por favor...não faz isso...

- Desculpa... – aos poucos o sorriso foi se desfazendo, os olhos castanhos de Ichigo perdiam o brilho enquanto fechavam. Rukia o abraçou desesperada, Yuki tinha colocado as mãos sobre a boca e chorava, Inoue tinha ajoelhado no chão e parecia sem reação.

- Ichigo...por favor...fica... – a voz da pequena saia num sussurro, enquanto isso, Sayu apareceu no começo da tal rua, assim que viu a cena correu na direção deles, e assim que viu Ichigo deitado, empurrou Rukia e tentou ressuscitar o irmão desesperadamente.

- Ichigo! Acorda! Ichigo! – a morena não parava, gritava com todas as forças – Não Ichigo não! Moleque acorda!

- Sayu...não adianta – Ichimaru se aproximou e tirou a namorada se perto de Ichigo, ela estava surpresa, Gin a segurava pelos dois braços até que

- Foi culpa sua! Se não fosse você ele estaria bem!² - apontava para Rukia com raiva e gritava, a pequena tinha ficado sem reação diante daquilo, podia ver que Sayu estava com raiva e chorava muito – Sua culpa! Porque?! Só me diz isso!

- Sayu, pára... – não importava o que Gin falasse, Sayu continuava a gritar, ele começou a tentar abraça-la. A morena simplesmente batia no namorado gritando para solta-la, ele insistiu e conseguiu acalma-la, olhou para Rukia – Rukia...Não liga pro que a Sayu falou, desculpa por favor.

A pequena não podia acreditar, olhou para todos, o sangue de Ichigo já estava quase todo dissolvido na água da chuva, apesar de tudo o rosto de Ichigo estava calmo. Rukia se levantou, deu mais uma olhada no alaranjado e começou a correr. Por mais que gritassem seu nome, não iria voltar de jeito nenhum, não podia acreditar, corria sem parar, sentia que seu coração tinha quebrado...

xXx

**Notas: **1 – Sim...eu coloco meus vícios nos personagens das minha fics, sem contar que o Gin fica um charme de qualquer jeito.

2 – Gente, a Sayu não odeia a Rukia, muito pelo contrário, ela adora ela, mas no desespero sempre acaba culpando alguém...

Por favor não me matem i.i Não é o último cap, semana que vem é o último de todos, mas agradeço quem teve a paciência de ler essa fic inteira ^^ e um pouco mais pra frente terá como se fosse uma continuação, mas sem previsão ok??

**Ruki-chan: **Cara, você não sabe como eu fico feliz quando vocês falam q amam minha fic, de verdade, muito obrigada ^^. Espero que tenha gostado desse também.

**Cah-chan: **Por favor não me mate ._. E não é bizarro, só é diferente...pelo menos eu acho. E gripe é horrivel...aqui em casa tava eu e minha mãe, fora minha amiga XP. Muito obrigada pelo review e até a próxima ^^/

Então é isso...próximo capítulo, o final de tudo o.o

**Reviews** please ;D


	25. 24 Olhos Castanhos Capítulo Final

**Disclamer: **Bleach pertence a titio Kubo 8D

xXx

**24 – Olhos castanhos.**

Abriu os olhos azuis devagar, o Sol estava muito bonito naquela manhã, iluminando todo o quarto. Levantou-se e olhou para a janela, não podia acreditar que estava de volta a Karakura, nunca poderia imaginar que seria transferida para lá. Olhou para o calendário e ficou surpresa, fazia 10 anos desde aquele dia. Tinha se mudado 2 dias depois de tudo, nem sequer foi ao enterro, não conseguiria, as palavras de Sayu ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, mesmo ela pedido desculpas no outro dia. A única que ainda possuía algum contato era Yuki, trocavam cartas quando podiam.

Em uma delas soube do filho de Renji com Tatsuki, tinha uma foto do menino, era a cara de Renji só que os cabelos escuros, já devia estar com 9 anos, não sabia direito. Essa comunicação parou depois de 2 anos, nunca mais soube de ninguém com quem estudou aquele ano.

Se vestiu para o trabalho e pegou o celular. "4 chamadas perdidas – Ashido" estava na tela, fechou novamente, não iria ligar para ele, pelo menos não nesse dia...antes de sair viu uma foto de seu aniversário de 15 anos, adorava ela, estavam todos juntos, Hinamori e Hitsugaya em um canto sorrindo de braços dados, ao lado deles Sayu, Shuuhei, Renji, Tatsuki e Aizen sorriam de olhos fechados e abraçados, Yuki com uma cara de mal humor, Inoue e Ishida¹ se beijando e no meio de todos Ichigo abraçando Rukia, os dois sorriam um para o outro. Pegou o porta retrato e colocou ao lado de uma foto que estava deitada na grama ao lado de Ichigo...Sentiu seus olhos formigarem e saiu antes de qualquer lágrima escapar.

Chegou ao prédio que trabalhava, fazia alguns dias que estava lá, não tinha encontrado com ninguém, o que lhe dava um certo alívio. Logo que entrou encontrou a única pessoa com quem falava, Hanatarou.

- Bom dia Hanatarou.

- Ah! Bom dia Rukia-san! Você está bem?

- Claro e você?

- Bem...Rukia-san eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa...

- Quem? Sua namorada é?

- Não! Ela é uma mulher casada já... – Hanatarou colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça muito sem graça, ele sempre era muito gentil e tentava agradar a todos.

- É aquela médica que ajudou sua mãe?

- Ela mesma, venha aqui... – o rapaz começou a andar por um corredor e Rukia o seguiu, não queria conhecer ninguém, mas ela parecia ser muito importante para Hanatarou, essa mulher tinha ajudado sua mãe quando eles não tinham dinheiro para paga-la. Ele entrou numa sala e sorriu para Rukia.

- Hum? Oe Hana! Tudo bom?

- Sim sim, err...eu queria te apresentar uma pessoa Kurosaki-san... – no mesmo momento Rukia parou na porta, aquele nome, não podia ser, entrou devagar na sala e viu uma mulher de costas, assim que ela virou se encararam surpresas – Kurosaki-san essa é a Rukia-san.

- Olá Rukia... – era Sayu, tinha os cabelos mais claros e curtos, seus olhos tinham uma expressão triste, mas aliviada. Ela tinha se tornado uma mulher muito bonita.

- Olá Sayu...Quanto tempo não é?

- Hum? Vocês já se conheciam?

- Sim Hana... – a voz de Sayu tinha se tornado mais suave, Rukia reparou que seus olhos possuíam um carinho enorme por ela – Você lembra que eu te contei que estava atrás da namorada que meu irmão amava mais que tudo? É a Rukia...

- Nossa! Então vou deixar vocês conversarem, eu sei que a Kurosaki-san te procurou muito...Licença. – Hanatarou saiu da sala fechando a porta. Um frio na barriga atormentava Rukia, estava muito nervosa.

- Uau, nunca esperaria te encontrar logo hoje...mas que bom, você está bem?

- Uhum...Muito bem e você?

- Comparando como estava antes, maravilhosamente bem...Err..Rukia?

- Sim?

- Será que na hora do almoço você poderia ir comigo até minha casa para eu te entregar uma coisa?

- Uma coisa? O que exatamente?

- É uma carta...O Ichigo escreveu, ele deixou bem claro que eu te entregasse...

- Uma carta do Ichigo...Claro, eu vou sim... – Sayu sorriu e se aproximou dando um abraço apertado em Rukia que, a principio, se assustou com aquela reação mas retribuiu quando percebeu que Sayu estava sendo sincera.

- Desculpa...Por ter dito aquilo...

- Tudo bem Sayu... – as duas se afastaram sorrindo, Sayu saiu da sala e Rukia foi para a sua trabalhar até a hora do almoço. Sayu passou no horário combinado e levou Rukia para sua casa. Durante o caminho não falaram nada, logo chegaram na casa e enquanto tiravam os sapatos na entrada Sayu gritou.

- Cheguei! Tem alguém ai? – poucos segundos depois um menino de cabelos arrepiados e avermelhados entrou na sala, os olhos eram expressivos e era muito parecido com Sayu.

- Oi mamãe! – ele pulou no colo de Sayu, aparentava ter 6 anos no máximo.

- Oi! Aqui, essa é a tia Rukia, lembra que eu te contei sobre ela? Então se apresenta pra ela... – Sayu colocou o menino no chão, ele olhou surpreso para Rukia que sorriu.

- Oi tia Rukia!

- Oi! Qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Ichigo! – Rukia arregalou os olhos mas manteve o sorriso. – Sabia que esse nome significa protetor?

- É mesmo? Também significa morango...

- Eu sei, mas eu protejo todo mundo, principalmente a mamãe!

- Você é um menino corajoso!

- Sim, eu sou! – ele sorriu forçando e fazia pose, Rukia só conseguia rir da cena – Tia Rukia vem comigo! – o menino pegou a mão da pequena e a puxou até uma sal onde tinha um pequeno altar budista com 3 retratos. – Olha, é o tio Ichigo! Oi Tio Ichigo! Fala oi pra ele! – Ichigo era muito animado, Rukia olhou para o retrato do alaranjado e sorriu suavemente.

- Oi moranguinho... – a foto de Ichigo era uma que ela mesma tinha tirado em um dia no parque, ele não olhava para a câmera, mas sorria. Ao lado havia um retrato de Masaki e o que mais a surpreendeu foi a foto ao lado, era Gin, com os olhos semi abertos e um pequeno sorriso – Ei Ichigo, quem é esse?

- Esse é o tio Gin, mas eu não sei quem é ele... – "Tio Gin", não sabia o que falar, tinha pensado que Sayu tinha casado com ele.

- Quem é seu pai Ichigo?

- Meu pai? Perae! PAI!

- Ichigo não grite! Vai chamar ele, eu fico com a Rukia.

- Ta! Eu já volto! – o menino saiu da sala, Sayu entrou e ficou do lado de Rukia.

- O que aconteceu Sayu? Com sua mãe e o Gin?

- A minha mãe descobriu que tinha a mesma doença do Ichigo e morreu 2 anos depois, e o Gin...ele foi assassinado 6 meses depois da minha mãe...

- Nossa Sayu, sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, na época foi difícil mas agora to melhor... – Sayu olhou para o retrato de Gin triste – Aqui...a carta. – entregou um envelope fechado para Rukia.

- Obrigada Sayu...

- Aqui pai! Vem logo!

- Ichigo não puxa...Oi Rukia – ela virou e se surpreendeu um pouco.

- Aizen-san? Oi...nunca esperaria ver vocês juntos...

- Pois é, ele veio depois que o Gin morreu, me apoiou...longa história, enfim a gente se casou e teve o Ichi...

- Nossa e o Shuuhei?

- Depois de tudo só o vimos 2, 3 vezes, ele se afastou... – quem respondeu foi Aizen, Sayu por alguma razão se sentia incomodada com aquele assunto – Falando nisso, hoje a gente vai se encontrar com todos a noite, você quer vir Rukia?

- Bem, eu não sei...

- Rukia, todos iriam gostar de te ver – ela olhou para o casal, Sousuke sorria suavemente, ele não tinha mudado muito, só não usava mais os óculos e mantinha o cabelo para trás² - Sem contar que a Sayu iria gostar muito...

- Fica quieto Sousuke! Mas eu iria ficar feliz...

- Então...claro, eu vou sim...eu vou voltar para o trabalho, mais tarde eu passo aqui tudo bem?

- Claro Rukia, até mais tarde.

- Tia Rukia... – ela se abaixou na altura de Ichigo, o menino a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto – Vem de novo pra gente brincar...

- Claro, eu volto... – Rukia saiu e foi para o trabalho andando, não sentia fome. Passou a tarde querendo abrir o tal envelope mas se conteve até o final da tarde. Foi até um parque e se sentou num banco, abriu a carta enquanto o sol se punha.

"Rukia.

Se você receber essa carta é porque o tempo chegou para mim. Primeiro quero te pedir desculpa por não ter te contado sobre a doença, tive medo que você se afastasse, e eu nunca quis nem pensar nisso.

Pode ter certeza, eu te amei desde o começo, desde o dia que você apareceu na minha vida, só que não tinha percebido, já que de acordo com a Sayu, eu sou lento pra essas coisas...só não esperava que iríamos ficar tão juntos.

Te peço desculpas por todas as burradas que fiz, por ter te feito sofrer qualquer momento, mas saiba que nunca deixei de te amar. Não sei se você sentia a mesma coisa, mas tudo bem, a única coisa que me importa é você...

Vou ficando por aqui, mas saiba, poderia te conhecer em 5 vidas totalmente diferentes, mas eu com certeza sempre me apaixonaria pela mesma pessoa. Você³.

É isso, vou sempre te proteger.

Com amor...

Do seu Ichigo"

Rukia levantou os olhos azuis, sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, viu casais e crianças passeando pelo parque. Se levantou e começo a andar para a saída, iria encontrar Sayu, mas antes de continuar olhou para trás, viu o céu alaranjado do por-do-sol, lembrou-se daquele menino, lembrou daqueles olhos castanhos que sempre a protegeriam mesmo não estando mais presentes.

FIM 8D

xXx

**Notas: **1 – Sim, o Ishida tava na história, mas eu sou muito esquecida e nunca lembrava dele 8D

2 – Cabelo Hueco Mundo version ;D Porque pra mim ele fica mais gato assim...

3 – Sim, eu peguei essa parte do manga, a Orihime falando pro Ichigo, mas acho que acabei dando uma adaptada, pq não lembrava se era isso mesmo 8D

Sim, 2 semanas de atraso x_x Me desculpem, atraso pra merda nenhuma, pq a única coisa que eu gostei do cap inteiro foi o parágrafo final. Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado, agradeço a todos que leram essa fic até o final, fico feliz em ver que as pessoas tenham gostado. Mas em especial, agradeço tia Chibi, Luna imouto-chan, Day-chan, Cah-chan, Lisa, Ruki, que fielmente toda semana liam os capítulos. Muito obrigada mesmo, se não fossem vocês eu com certeza teria desistido na metade 8P

**Cah-chan: **Err...ele morreu ._. *foge* Mas eu tive que matar ele, senão não ia ter final, me desculpa!! i.i Eu também não queria, mas fui obrigada. Mas enfim, muito obrigada por ter sido uma leitora tão fiel, vc não sabe como isso me deixou feliz de verdade, me desculpa pelo atraso básico, mas sabe como é né? Falta de tempo 8P Muito obrigada por tudo, até a continuação 8D

**Ruki-chan: **Consegui fazer um monte de gente chorar o.o Cara, que feliz que eu to 8D. Enfim, muito obrigada também por ler Rukia-chan, muito obrigada por todos os seus elogios e tudo ^^. Até a continuação 8D

Sim, terá um tipo de continuação, será focada na Sayu antes, durante e depois de New Bleach, espero que leiam ^^/

E aproveitando que é capitulo final, review é bom e não faz mal a ninguém ;D

Kissus kissus e até a próxima o/


End file.
